To really Love you
by LANA 8D
Summary: Sequel:A Loonatics' Vacation! Lexi's believed to be dead but after reading her diary Ace,finds out she's alive! Now he has to rescue Lexi,who turned into a merbunny, from a group of protective feminist seaweed and wacky hungry crocs.
1. 3 months later!

_**HI guys! I'm back! Hihihihi and with another Acexi love and comic story! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS ONE EVEN MORE THAN THE FIRST! HIHIHIHII! RAMA! VAL! YOU BETTER BE READIN THIS! ;D**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**3 months later!**_

_**(Btw you guys know I don't own the characters that appear in LU!)**_

**Lexi got her mp3 4000 and unplugged in her headset, she was standing on the edge of HQ's balcony, it was about one hour and a half past dawn and all of the loonatics where awake. **

**This was about 3 months after the vacation our heroes spent at the coral resort, so before we begin why don't I remind you what had happened. Our favorite bunnies discovered their love for one another. Ace and Lexi get stranded in the middle of the ocean and almost becoming shark bait! Then they ride on Orcas and Lexi also (if you paid attention) happened to mention a certain secret to Ace during her (fever crazy) confessions! Anyway… long story short… she finally got rescued and just in time, because Lexis' fever was about to make a tragic ending to our favorite female bunny! **

**Well now after what happened, it's safe to say they're officially a couple, dating wise of course! (and might I add they make an incredibly cute couple *.*!) **

**Tech was in the lab building some knew super gizmo for the team, Rev was playing ping pong with himself (and beating his own high score!) Slam was clapping and cheering for Rev (which one? I don't know ya got me there! ^-^) Duck was scrolling over the internet using the hologram projector, Zadavia at once used to appear from, shopping for his favorite feather he always uses and Ace… well that bunny was doing his usual…kicking some hologram robot butt in the training room! **

**Well correctly speaking he just finished kicking hologram robot butt! And was drinking some water out of his light blue water bottle, and wiping the sweat off of his face with his small white towel he put around his shoulder. Then music started playing, and the volume was pretty loud, but the moment Ace heard music, he smiled, knowing that Lexi (who, I will remind you again, is now his official girlfriend), is training. Ace giggled and walked towards the window to watch the cool gymnastic tricks Lexi seems to improve every time she trained. This new training habit she acquired was after they got back, and the bunnies started training often together. Ace noticed that the skills Lexi had couldn't be fully expressed fighting robots, she needed another training method solely made to improve her gymnastic abilities, and so he proposed that she train in the open, but of course topping it off with music was Lexis' touch. **

**Once he reached the window he sat on its wide edge, leaning to one side of its inner wall and curved one of his legs up, while letting the other lay flat. He crossed his arms close to his chest and proudly looked down at his female companion/ best friend/ second in command. **

**The pink bunny secured the bungee rope that was tied around her waist and pressed the play button and breathed in deeply, as Tatu's 'it's all about us' began to play, Lexi started by taking a few steps forward, then started running and leaped towards the other balcony. He hands held onto the column and that made her twist in the air while still holding onto the columns and changing directions. She then let go of the column and flew towards a wall that was adjacent to where she started off standing on the edge. Once her feet made contact with the wall, she immediately started running across it. Everything was going fun, actually Ace was incredibly impressed with the pink bunnies' moves, but being an ex-stunt double, he never really trusted bungee ropes, and wasn't planning to test them out of the one he loves, which was the other reason why he made sure he was going to watch Lexi train today…**

**~ Flashback~**

"Hey Chief!" **greeted the pink bunny as she walked into the kitchen with her usual fruit loops cereal. **"I was hoping to find you up early!" **she smiled sitting riggghhhttt next to her yellow bunny.**

"Mornin Lex!" **smiled Ace, glad to see such a beautiful face in the morning,** "what's up doll?" **he teased as he watched her place her bowl on the table. Ace was also into the whole cereal thing in the morning, but he preferred his cereal with chocolate milk.**

"hahaha very funny!" **she said as she kissed him on the cheek, that's what they usually did to one another every morning. **

**Ace smiled at her softly as her lips backed off after the kiss, even though they've been officially dating for three months, Ace never seized to appreciate when she did that.** "What's on your mind?" **he asked her giving her a friendly smile.**

"I wanna show you some new tricks I came up with, but there're still some glitches, so I was wondering maybe… if you weren't busy, you could come help me out?" **she hoped, as she used the smile, that even Duck couldn't resist giving into. **

**Ace smiled,** "sure ting, when and where?" **he asked.**

**Lexis' smile grew,** "Great, well I'm training after you're done and the stunts need some more open space, so I'm gonna be at the balcony."

**Aces' smile dimmed a little,** "Lex, I don't tink dat's safe, we're really high up here" **he explained showing concern. **

**Lexi softly smiled at her caring and concerned lover,** "don't worry, I'll be using the bungee ropes, we have in the training room."

"Bungee ropes?" **he repeated with even more concern, after hearing that, quick and painful memories of bungee ropes snapping during his scene began flashing back, Ace shakes his head and snaps back** "Lex, I still don't tink it's safe… I mean I wouldn't trust dem wit your li_"

**Lexi softly places her finger on his lips, cutting him off,** "would you just relax!" **she softly giggled, as she removed her finger. Even before the vacation, even before she knew he loved her, Ace always cared for her safety and till now it touches her heart, to see him worry about her.** "I'll be fine" she softly smiles, "and besides… you'll be there won't you?" **she joked.**

**Ace nodded, Lexi giggles** "well then you'll be there to catch me encase something does go wrong" **she softly says as she slowly leans closer, closing her eyes and softly kissing him, (not on the cheek this time), her shoulder move forward as both her ears slide down them.**

**Aces' eyes close the moment they lock lips, and the intimate yet soft and caring kiss lasted a few moments, Lexi backs off still softly smiling at the one she loves. **

**Ace slowly opens his eyes and softly smiles at her, **"bet on it Lex."

**Lexi giggles,** "Thanks Ace" **she softly replies, and gets back to her cereal. Ace smiles as he watches her eat and does the same, but of course he couldn't shake the thought of the bungee ropes snapping while she's in the air, so he looks back at her with concern. Lexi on the other hand was completely oblivious to his starring and remained on drinking her cereal, so Ace looked back down to his cereal somewhat upset that he couldn't change her mind, as much as he loved her dare deviling persona… sometimes it was such a handful for him to bear! So instead he played with the cereal in his bowl, the same way a child would when it wouldn't get things his/her way! ^-^ **

**~End Flashback~**

**As Lexi stood on the edge again taking a short breather, she looked around for Ace, he promised he was going to help her. It's not Ace to skip promises, so the eager pink bunny kept on walking around looking for him. Ace giggled softly as he noticed Lexis' little cotton like tail wag as she walked around looking in every corner pathway leading to where she was training. It was something Lexi knew how to do, being super flexible her white cotton like tail would wag whenever she was eager or incredibly happy. Not much rabbits knew how to do that, but she noticed that it started after they came back from their long vacation! Every body found it funny, except for Duck who thought it was disgusting and Tech who felt weird whenever they would, without purpose, wag both their tails at the same time! Ace on the other hand found it cute, but would always tease her in his own way about it, making her giggle. **

"Lex!" **he called out to the little pink bunny.**

**Lexi immediately recognized the voice and looked up to where the voice came from. She excitedly smiled and waved as she saw him sitting on the edge of the window, he wasn't really that high up… around to floors high so she could still see the wink he gave her before standing up and leaping towards where the rope role was fixed on a horizontal column above Lexi. The column was on Aces' level, so he was able to land on it safely and cat walk towards the roll. **

**Lexi giggled as she knew what he was doing… making sure the thing was securely attached to the column. As Ace carefully examined the pulley like bungee rope roll, Lexi got goose bumps all over, and then a rosy pink line appeared from one cheek moving above her nose and making its way to the other cheek. Even till now his funny and unexpected ways of acting on his concern for her made butterflies in her stomach… she loved it!**

**Ace was sure of the pulley and using Lexis' rope and slide down to where she was standing, letting go of the rope and jumping to floor before getting too close to Lexi from the top. **

"Alright everytin's set up dere" **he said smiling and clearing the dust off his hand by clapping them together ad walking closer to his rosy cheeked smiling girlfriend.** "Ya sure de knots around you are fixed enough?"

**Lexi crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground and she shook her head then smiled,** "Well I don't know chief! You sure you don't wanna check those to!" **she sarcastically joked. **

**Ace smirked at her raising one eyebrow **"right, don't mind if I do!" **he said and walked closer and pulled tighter on both ends of the rope tied around her. Being stronger than Lexi, he managed to add 2 more inches on to the short end of the rope. **"Alright! You're all set bunny!" **he smiled and said backing off,** "but why aren't ya using de proper bungee outfit, isn't it more comfortable?"

"I tried to but they were all old and destroyed, I guess we forgot to get new ones, ever since Tech made those Jet packs" **Lexi shrugged.**

"Oh yah! We used dem in our first few missions, and dey got burnt de last time we used dem, when we tried rescuin' de hostages from de fire station!" **Ace smiled remembering,** "Boy did dos jet packs make a difference!" **he excitedly smiled at Lexi.**

"hehe yeah!" **Lexi smiled in agreement, then her ears perked up excitedly,** "So you ready boss!" **Usually Lexi would keep her ears standing in a fork like position, but ever since the vacation she kept them flowing down and only perked them up when about to fire a brain blast. **

"Let's see what ya got bunny!" **Ace** **proudly smirked at her, in an encouraging manner and backed off.**

**Lexi smirked back and repeated her whole routine adding more moves, kick and punches. Ace was even more impressed with how she incorporated the Kung Fu and karate moves he taught her. **"Alright Lex!" **he yelled out proudly and amazed at how his team mate leaped from one side to another as gracefully as gazelle and as lethally as a leopard!**

**Lexi giggled as she saw her leader truthfully pleased with how she's turning out! 5 minutes past… and now Ace was helping her add some new moves into the air.**

"Alright Lex! All ya need is a little bit more practice and you'll be poifect!" **he smiled at the female bunny,** "how bout we meet here tomorrow except let's make it at….. 8 am?" **he asked.**

"Thanks chief. Sure I think that's a good idea" **she said and smiled with appreciation at him leader, **"good to hear my routine wasn't boring" **she giggled,** " thanks Ace for helping out, I hope I didn't delay you from something" **she softly smiled at him and hopped. **

"Nah dis was fun!" **he smirked at her saying.**

**Lexi giggled and slowly walked closer and he knew what she was doing. Lexi was welcomed close to him as his arms softly pull her closer by her hips. She laid her hands on his chest and both closed their eyes before locking lips. Ace then holds her closer to him as he hugs her and supports her back. The sun was beginning to set and the sky turned to bright yellow orange, and the way the light shown from behind them made them appear shadowed, but the golden light of the sun still complemented their features and both black bunnies in a way started glowing, as the kiss went on. **

**Finally they stopped for air! **

"Nei... actually now dat you put it dat way…" **Ace smirked at her raising an eyebrow comically,** "I was suppose to spend some time wit my goil friend!" **he said holding her close to him by her hips.**

**Lexi giggled,** "Well… I guess what she doesn't know won't hurt her" **she smiled.**

**Ace giggled,** "Nei… I don't tink ya know my goil!" **he said he held her hand and walked back into HQ,** "see my super bunny goil friend has super hearing and dat kiss is gonna cost me a painful brain blast doll!" **he explained with big smile. **

**Lexi laughed and softly punched his arm, **"Oh real slick Ace!" **she said as she wrapped her arms around his and laughed. Ace laughed as he received the expecting punch on his arm he puts his arm on her shoulder and smiled down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder as and both bunnies walked closer towards the room the balcony was for.**

"Is that her, your majesty?" **the short one asked.**

"Yes" **the figure wickedly grinned and said as he rubbed his hands together narrowing his view towards Lexi.**

"but what about the male? I think we're going to have problems with him, he might not let us take he_"

"she's perfect… we'll make our move tomorrow"

"Yes your majesty, but what about the ma_"

"Getting rid of her leader will be easy… just as long as he tried to stop us"

_**To be continued! HI guys I'm back! And I hope you guys are as excited as I am about this story, to be honest I missed reading your reviews! I Hope you're all ready for more Ace and Lexi! **_


	2. Stabbed in the back

_**Chapter 2!**_

_**Stabbed in the back. **_

**The loonatics were all in their PJs and having dinner; Rev was cooking this time, and did amazing lasagna! Well actually he did two; Ace and Lexi ate from the vegetarian one.**

"Compliments to de chef!" **Ace widely smiled,** "Dis is amazing Rev!"

"Thanks-Ace!-but-I-think-I-put-I-little-too-much-cheese!-I-mean-it-look-how-yellow-it-is-do-you-think-I-put-too-much-cheese?"

"No way Rev! this is actually really good!" **Tech corrected,** "and besides everybody likes cheese anyway!"

"YUM CHEESE!" **Slam happily growled.**

"Wow-thanks-guys-I-guess-I-should-cook-more-often-then!-because-well-to-be-honets-sometimes-when-a-certain-person-cooks-I-always-get-stomach-pains!"

**Everybody looks at Tech and smirk, **"What!" **Tech asks then chuckles in embarrassment and looks down,** "alright you got me! I'm an inventor not a chef!" **he confesses.**

**Lexi giggles and Ace smiles,** "Ok de, If it's ok with both'o'ya, we could give Rev you cooking days, and den you could have more time wit your lab" **Ace proposes.**

**Tech looks up full of hope,** "You'd do that for me!" **Tech pouted.**

**Lexi kept on giggling, **"What are buddies for Pal?" **Ace chuckled.**

"Finally! No more motor oil in my stomach!" **Duck claimed out loud making Tech glare at him and the others laugh. **

**They went quiet for a few moments, only a few, as they rested from laughing, then Lexi who was sitting next to Ace, closer than how the others were sitting next to each other perked her ears in excitement,** "Hey guys whad'you think of my moves today!"

"Wow-Lexi-I-you-looked-like-an-eagle-out-there!-I-mean-eagles-don't-use-bungee-ropes-because-they-have-wings-but-your-moves-remided-me-of-when-i-used-to-get-chased-by-a-falcon-as-a-kid!" **then he stops in fear while everybody looks at him weirdly, **"Yah…- I-was-deffinatly-at-the-bottom-of-the-food-pyramid-back –then" **he sighed annoyed.**

**Tech then shook his head and looked back at Lexi,** "Yah Lex, Why didn't you tell us you could do all that, I would've designed a different suit for ya!"

**Lexi smiled in shock,** "Really, do they make that much of a difference!" **she asked excitedly. **

**Tech nodded, Lexi then excitedly looked at her boyfriend who was already smiling at how cute she was excited like that.** "Ace d'you hear that!"

**Ace nodded,** "Told ya Lex" **the male bunny smiled as he crossed his arms on the table, looking at her. **

**Lexi then turned back to Tech,** "what sorta changes are we talking about here?" **she anxiously asked. **

**Everybody noticed how excited Lexi was, Tech expected that and smirked at her boyfriend who smiled back, in a way Tech smiled at how Ace always loved it when she would suddenly get this boost of happy energy. Lexi on the other hand was completely oblivious to how every body though she looked adorable, everybody except for Duck**.

"What! She gets a new suit just because she does the swan princess ballet up in the balcony tied to a bungee rope!" **Duck protested out loud,** "or is it because she's Aces'_"

"Duck" **Ace coldly said narrowing his eyes at Duck.**

**Lexis' eyes widened as she imagined Duck finishing of what he was about to say. It made no difference to her when Ace cut him; they all knew what Duck was getting at. She was hurt by what Duck suggested. She knew she was a good fighter, and even though the guys go easy on her while training, the villains don't, out in the field; in fact they always seem to single her out as a good target. But she's here isn't she? Which meant that she was always in successful in fighting them off right? Well yeah and there's the fact that the guys would always watch her back… Ace saved her several times from being squished, Duck rescued her from the rock monster and Slam swam her back to the boat when she fainted underwater during the crazy dolphin mission, those where only the moments she could remember at the moment.** _Wait what if Duck's right? Maybe I was just dancing ballet and the guys didn't want to be mean._ _What if they were just pretending that my routine was good, that I'm a good asset… what if he was pretending too…?_ **She hated what she knew she was about to start pondering,** _Am I now know as the leaders' girlfriend? _**She rubbed her shoulders and didn't say a word.**

**Lexi usually answers back, but Ace knew why she hadn't, he knew that if this happened before they started dating, Lexi would've snapped at him, the same she usually does, he knew what was holding her back, and decided that instead he was going to prove Lexi, that her assumptions are wrong and not waste time defending her position from Duck. Any way he knew that as much as she loved him, defending her stand right now would make her feel uncomfortable. **

**Ace blankly looked at him, not annoyed or angry, but it was as if he was bored… **"Duck ain'it amazing how you manage to degrade som'tin just by your choice of woids?" **he spoke out simply.**

**Everybody around the table gave him the same look, but Lexi just fiddled around with her then spoke out,** " no he's right" **she said faking out a friendly smile at Ace,** "and the suit I have now is fine, I mean, I never had any trouble when fighting in it" **she suggested.**

**Ace didn't want her to do that, **"Lex, it's not that, being a leader, if I found out that I could improve our fighting tactics in any way, I'd go for it" **Lexis' smile faded, apparently she didn't have a say in this, he was going to make her try them out, whatever they were. She knew why he was doing this; he didn't want her to feel any different that how she was before they started dating. **

"Aces' right Lex" **Tech added,** "it's not a major change, just sneakers!" **he joyfully added.**

**Lexi and Ace looked at him weirdly,** "sneakers?" **the whole group simultaneously asked.**

**Tech chuckled, as he expected them to do that,** "Well yeah! Except with a little bit of my touch of course!"

**Lexi interestingly smiled as she pictured a pair of really cool, sneakers filled with neat Techy gadgets! Ace noticed her smile, and was glad that she was begging to consider them. **

"If you guys are done, we go head to the lab and I'll show them to you" **he said as he wiped his mouth gently with a napkin and got up taking his plate to the sink. **

"Show us?" **Ace asked**, "what, you already made them?" **he smirked amazed.**

"Well Duh! You think, after seeing those moves, I would've just what?" **he asked mockingly,** "watched TV!" **he sarcastically mocked out!**

**Lexi got really excited! If Tech made them after seeing me then they were good!** "I'm done!" **she excitedly announced.**

**Ace was shocked by her sudden announcement, then giggled at the wagging cotton tail as she rushed towards the sink, then back to Ace,** "Come on!" **she said as she held his hand and pulled him long with her as she followed tech! Ace was unprepared by the sudden tug, so as she pulled him, at first he began to stumble!**

"Whoaa haha! Alright Lex I'm comin slow down bunny!" **he laughed.**

**As the tree loonatics entered the lab, Tech switched on the light and walked towards a stool, removing a cover that he had put on earlier.** "Voila!" **he proudly said as he revealed a small pair of opal black sneakers, they were Lexis' shoe size. Each shoe has an upside down triangle on both its sides and the laces were clean white, and the bottom of the shoes was also pink. **"Introducing a pair of one of a kind original Tech. E. Coyote sneakers!" **he proudly said placing one arm behind his shoulders. **

"Oh WOW!" **Lexi said as the little bunny ran towards the really cool looking pair of sneakers.** "I'll look totally cute in these!"

**Ace chuckled at what her just hear, well to him he it would be the other way around, she cute enough.** "Nei dat's really cool Tech, I mean I didn't know you were also a sneaker designer and all" **he praised,** "but I don't see how these are better than the built in boots she wears now" **he asked.**

"besides them being SUPER CUTE!" **the excited bunny added as hugged close and hopped in her place. **

**Ace smiled at how excited she looked,** "You'll see" **Tech proudly stated,** "Lexi why don't you try these on?"

" Duh!" **she said then ran out of the room.**

"Wait Lexi where are you going!" **Tech called out in shock.**

"Gimme 5 minutes guys!" **she called out without looking back.**

**Ace giggled,** "You weren't seriously gonna ask her to wear then while she had her Pjs on?"

**Tech looked confused, **"but they're sneakers!"

**Ace chuckled at the lost Coyote, **"Yah, and Dat's Lexi!"

**Tech realized what Ace meant, Lexi was never going to be caught dead wearing sneakers while she was in her PJs! Tech shook his head and both Anthros put on a smile as she left. When the cost was clear, Tech realized that something was on his leaders' mind. He just didn't seem like he was in the room, his mind was doodling off somewhere else**. "Don't let him get to you chief" **he said as he tried to make Ace feel better. **

**Ace snapped back and looked at Tech with a slight confusion **"huh?", **but then got what his Coyote friend meant. **"Oh yah… nah Tech it's not Duck I'm worried about" **Ace said looking back at floor thinking. **

"Then what's wrong chief?" **Tech asks as he walks close and leans on the same table Ace was leaning at,** "you worried about her?"

"sometin like dat" **he said redirecting his attention at the door, Lexi happily ran out. **

"She looks fine to me Ace, why would you worry?" **he asked confused,** "she looks… happy" **he suggested.**

**Ace turns to Tech,** "Tech, dis Is de tird new routine she prepared dis month" **he looked at him concerned,** "Ever since the day Zadavia, found out about us, Lexis' been secretly working double shifts and training even more"

**Tech was surprised,** "her third routine this month!" **then he looked worried.**

**Ace nodded, **"she's over working herself, and I think I know why"

**Then Tech looks angrily at the ground he knew what Ace meant, **"Lexi's trying to prove herself to the team again".

"No" **Ace answered,** "not to us."

**Tech looked confused at the bunny.**

"Didn't you realize, every time we had a meeting with the boss, Lexi would watch from a distance?" **he pointed out**.

**That thought surprised Tech and got him thinking,** "you don't suppose something happened between them?" **he asked.**

"I tried asking her a couple of times, but she'd always change the subject" **he answered,** " every time I'd mention Zadavia she'd act all weird" **he admitted sadly, worried because of sensing something wrong with his partner, something she's not letting him help her with.**

"When did this start?" **Tech asked the worried leader,** "didn't she always tell you everything?"

**Ace didn't say anything, he out his hand in his PJ pants pocket, and pulled out a necklace. A thin rope with a two color sided spiral shell, one side was light pink and the other was light yellow. He rubbed the shell with his thumb,** "yeah… she used to do dat a lot" **he answered still sadly looking at the shell. Ever since the whole group found out, every since they were official about it, Lexi stopped sharing things with him, they stopped talking together that much, at least not in front of the guys. All she did was try to improve in his eyes, act stronger in all their eyes. **

_**(It's the shell Lexi gave Ace during their vacation 'A loonatics vacation') **_

**He held the shell in the palm of his grey hand while the rope dangled down, and looked at. He remembered when it was just the two of them back in the island. No one was there to expect anything from them, where the bunnies could just be themselves and have fun.** "Tech, I tink Zadavia was proud of Lexi for being able to stay wid us and not, ya know… mess up" **he looked at Tech saddened.** "Well at least dat's how she saw it" **Ace then frowned at the ground angrily. **

**Tech then does the same,** "Well now that you've mentioned it chief, Zadavia did stop flattering and praising Lexi after our missions… she always used to do that" **he thought putting his fingers under his chin.**

"Yah well I'll find out what's up" **he said as he straightened up and stopped leaning on the desk,** "One way or anoder" **he frowned determined.**

**The Loonatics heard, Lexis' small footsteps as she ran towards them, so the quickly wore a smile on their faces, and Ace quickly slipped the necklace back to his pockets. Both Anthros were relieved to see that she had her headsets on. If not, she would've heard their whole conversation from afar. **

"So what d'you think guys!" **the excited female bunny asked as she removed her headphones and twirled once in her place. She wore a dark pink no-sleeved polo top, with baggy dark colored jeans short, they reached just one inch below her knee. She smiled at both of her friends but then mostly at Ace. She was very excited but as she finally kept on looking at him, she eased down, and her small cotton tail softly wagged.**

**Ace noticed that and softly smirked,** "Cute" **he said. Lexi blushed, usually if any other guy called her that, she would frown at how strangers would get the guts to complement her that way, and if the guys, in a joking manner, say that just to tease her, she would threaten to brain blast, or laugh along… but when Ace would… that's a totally different story! ;)**

"OK so before we start, I'm already designing the suit that will go with the pair, no big changed just remove the attached boots, but still make the suit cover all your body, that way you won't have to wear socks!" **he gladly suggested. **

"Cool!" **Lexi implied.**

"OK now Lexi." **Tech nodded,** " I'm gonna need you to do the same trick you did in the morning, when you ran across the wall" **he asked.**

"but I had a bungee rope then Tech" **Lexi said confused.**

"I know" **he simply answered,** "this time, try it without the rope."

"Ok" **Lexi gave up and said. She looked at the wall and with determined speed she ran towards it and leaped, facing her legs towards it. Once she landed on the wall she instinctively began running, and with amazement found it to work!** "Whoa! They work!" **she laughed out loud and amazed.**

**Ace watched with amazement, his jaws wide open as he smiled at what was happening! **

"You sound surprised!" **Tech claimed frowning and crossing his arms.**

**Lexi then leaped away from the wall and gracefully landed on the ground,** "That felt amazing!" **the excited bunny said as she ran towards them.**

"I know" **Tech simply frowned, **"I made them remember?"

**Ace chuckled at what the Coyote said,** "Nice woik Tech" **he smirked at the Coyote.**

"Again… I know" **Tech smirked back.**

"Am I gonna be wearing these from now on!" **the little bunny asked excitedly.**

"Well I think its bet that you do, you're the only one of us who's brave enough to do stuff like this, and it only works for people who have experience, agility and flexibility. The shoes read the massages your brain send your feet, but they should be strong and sure enough for the shoes to function accordingly"

"So… is that a yes?" **the little bunny giggled, as she stood swinging her body front and back like a child. **

"Nei… go for it bunny, your moves oined it" **Ace smirked and crossed his arms.**

"hihihi thanks" **she said,** "and thanks Tech for making these for me, they're really net" **she smiled holding her hands behind her back. **

" I told you I_"

"You know!" **both bunnies replied and chuckled, as they interrupted the Coyote.**

**Tech was surprised, but smiled.**

**Both bunnies left Techs' lab, and decided to spend some time together in the balcony. So as both bunnies stayed silent while starring down into the city, Ace decided to start a conversation.** "So… you planning on going somewhere t'night?" **he asked with a smile.**

"huh?" **Lexi asked somewhat surprised,** _how did he know! Shoot! My clothes!_ "umm… yeah" **she answered trying to fake a smile.**

"Really? Dis late? Lex I don't think it's safe" **he told her shocked. Now his attention was fully on her and Lexi was beginning to worry about if she'll ever make it out of HQ alone.**

"um… I was planning on practicing my moves with the sneakers, you know, so I could get used to them?" **she proposed. Knowing Ace, she knew where this was going. **

"Train? Now?" **he asked shocked, Lexi could sense his concern,** "Lexi it's 10!"

**Lexi didn't answer she just fake a huge smile, hoping to hit Aces' soft spot, but Ace frowned, making her smile fade.** "Ace I gotta go" **she simply said, looking away.**

"What's with all de training Lexi?" **he coldly asks, ok this was all new to him! Something is beginning to add up… he never thought of that, maybe it was just the fact that now they know they love each others, but Lexi's acting far more formal with him, than casual… she's not telling me things again, **_where's dat Lexi!_** He was getting frustrated; this hasn't been the first time he tried getting a descent conversation out of her, that didn't have to do with training and tactics! **_I guess dey really did get to ya bunny huh… what people said? You're not talkin to me, I guess now you realized you loved a leader huh?_

_I wish you knew Ace…I… I wish I could just tell you…_ "I don't wanna be the weak link Ace" **she softly tries to explain. This is killing her, but at least now she knows the meaning of standing between a rock and a hard place, hmmm I wonder is Ace her rock?**

"Fine" **Ace answers, as he begins to discover that, his plan to help her was going to stab him painfully in the back, he couldn't lie, after talking to her now, he was finding it hard to buy what's she saying. His eyes glittered, with hurt as he looks at her, his face drowning her heart. **

_Oh Ace…_**All she wanted to do now was tenderly feel his face and tell him everything, she knew where his mind would be doodling off by now.** " A-Ace, It's noth_"

"Nei… good luck wit trainin Lex" **he said smiling, when he wasn't really smiling. **_I hate love _**he comically said to himself even though there was nothing funny about it. **

**Lexi was surprised with his reaction, but at the same time…** _how could he think that off me! Wait… what am I doing to help that thought go away?_ **She showed a smile,** "thanks Ace" **and then walked away. Ace and Lexi loved training together, but after what she knew had happened, she knew why he didn't insist on coming along… even for her safety… It hurt her… it wasn't like him…**

**Lexi walked towards the inside of HQ, but then stopped when she heard Ace chuckle to himself. She turned with a smile, hoping that he laughed about his misjudgment.** "What?" **she asked giggling along.**

**Ace looked at her, right I forgot about your super hearing,** "huh? Oh yah!" **he chuckled along, but Lexi felt a cold vibe from his glittering eyes, as she saw them.** "Nah, it's not'ing, I was gonna tell ya to not go… ya know as an order?" **he explained still unhappily giggling. Lexi saw that and slowly stopped smiling,** "but um… I guess you stopped playing 'followin de leader' along time ago right?" **he asked suddenly stopped smiling, and tear dropped from his blue eyes.**

**Lexi felt like she just got shot, there was a lump in her throat,** _no Ace!_ **Was all she thought, her eyes immediately flooded… wait no they past the tipping point… and Ace saw that. **

_What!_** He thought dizzily in confusion, as he replayed in his head what he just said.**

**He knew he sent the message clear… but he also knew how wrong he was after doing that. How could he compare what she did back at the ship, with what he thinks she's doing here! She almost died saving his life, and even if what he thought she was up to was correct, **_how could you just say that!_

**Lexi exhaled deeply and as she did that more tears fell, she grew pale, and her eyes turned red from the pressure and pain she felt. **

"Lex_"

"Isn't amazing how a person can easily degrade someon_" **she stopped and chuckled,** "something by your choice of words?" **s****he giggles with pain, as her tears fell.**

**She turned around and to walk away, into the dark living room, but then stopped in shock about what her heart was telling her to do. **_Don't! Lexi go back, you're hurting him!_** Lexi looked back to see that Ace had gotten closer, but stopped when she did. He too had tear drops currently falling, but he was surprised by her pause. She ran back to him and kissed him so intimately… Ace was shocked and both their tears ran down but then joined him, their eyes closed in tightly.**

_NO! What did I just do!_ **Was what kept on punching on Aces' mind.**

_I love you_! **Was what painfully glided through hers, as both intimately and yet very painfully locked lips. **

**Once they parted,** "Lex… I'm sorry", **his eyes watering again, but dripping at the same time.**

**Lexi smiled, her eyes still leaking, but her smile… It spoke to him, her saddened but yet relieved eyes told him she did… she knew he didn't want to hurt her. But Ace knew he did, as hard as she tried to show him otherwise. **

_**Flashback~ (from a loonatics' vacation, chapter 16)**_

"Ace! Stay awake!" **Lexi desperately called out.**

"Lex!" **the conscious Ace called out as he reached for her and held her tight. It was too distressing for him to waste time and ask her why she was there with him, stranded in the middle of a storm, lost at sea, why she didn't stay on the ship, why she didn't obey his order. All he could think about was what Lexi just threw herself into! She's in no shape to be in a storm!**

**Ace could see in the far distance, a small green glow; he knew it was Techs' force field, he was glad it worked and that the people and his team were safe, then he looked at Lexi, he really wished she was there on board, not here ... she saved him again, but she was paying the price for leaving the ship. He didn't know what to make out of the decision she made, rather than staying safe and following her leaders' orders, she decided to break them and risk losing her own life to save his.**

_**~End of Flashback~ **_

**Lexi smiled at the bunny in front of her, she reached out and softly whipped his tears with her thumb,** "I am following orders Ace" **she smiled and said, with tears still falling. She loved him, and she suddenly numbed her pain away it just disappeared, she felt it in his kiss, his tears as they run down her cheek, his eyes, they way they glittered. She smiled then ran out the door and soon out of HQ. **

**Ace just stood in his place, after he managed to get a hold of himself, even though he was still in shock, one thing troubled him... got him thinking, not only did he believe what Lexi didn't tell him, how he was wrong... but he knew that she was trying to tell him something...** "Whose orders?" **he finally managed to say to himself.** **Something wasn't right, he knew Lexis' actions weren't done by choice, he hated the fact that he got that after he did this to her. Ace shook the feeling off, yes he was angry at himself, but he forced his emotions aside, and rushed to his room. **

**Lexi walked through the night, she was cold a, but she was still in tears, she did what she was forced to do, she hated what was happening to her, but what could she do? She loved him, and is planning to do anything just to stay there with him, seeing him every day, his blue eyes, his smile, his jokes... the way he holds her close to him, makes her laughs, makes her happy... keeps her safe, cares for her... teases her when her little fluffy tail wags. **"hihihi" **she giggled at that last thought.** **Warm goose bumps ran through her body, and she got that by only thinking about him. **

"I'm here Lex, just keep walkin"

**Lexi stopped in her track**, _that was Ace!_ **She thought in surprise, but she didn't turn back, by the sound of his voice, she could tell he was somewhere behind her... about a hundred meters away. He wasn't just talking to himself; she knew he was talking to her, via her super hearing abilities. The black and yellow bunny wore his suit and stood with his back on a wall, peeking behind the wall to see if she got the message, he wasn't facing her direction but he was following her.**

"Don't worry bunny, I'll lay low" **the voice assured her, as he could see her movements change, she was restless. He knew obviously that whoever was making her do this, didn't want her to be followed, and that was why she wouldn't tell him, she knew he was going to go after her any way. **

**Lexi rested her perked ears down, telling him ok, and walked on, orders were that this isn't suppose to happen, but deep down she was glad it did. No matter how alone she was, he was there... watching...waiting to see who was it that was forcing his best friend, his love to do things she didn't want to do. **

**Lexi kept on walking knowing that the bunny following her kept on wandering what was going on, but for her own sake he laid low. Lexi walked into an abandoned dance studio, there was a sign on it large broken door, 'danger, building prepared for demolition!', but Ace saw that the bunny walked in, it reoccurred to him again that Lexi wasn't in her suit, he inhaled deeply then followed, forcing himself to not come any closer. Ace quietly claimed the ruined studio, filled with blocked glass windows and missing brick pieces. Ace reached the top floor of the ruin and carefully entered it via a gap between the wooden blockades of the main windows. The studio from the inside was also in ruin, but in a state better than the outside. The mirrors were stained and cracked, but they still worked. The wooden floor was cracked but parts of it still glossed. He walked over to the edge and looked down and the once formal and proud dance ground. Lexi was there and she walked to the middle. There was a huge crack in the ceiling that allowed the moon light to shine down to the centre of the stadium. The white moon light made Lexi grown bright and clear, in contrast with the rest of the setting. **

"I'm up here Lex, just do what dey told you and pretend you're alone**" the voice assured, she could tell he was angry, not at her, but he was serious, stern, but he spoke to her softly so that she could feel safe. **

**As both bunnies waited, Ace saw a figure down below, appearing from the shadows, it was huge, muscular, robot like... it**

**That was...**

_Optimatis..._ **Ace glared narrowing his eyes angrily as he the Alien approached Lexi.**

"You're late" **he coldly noted. **

"Yah, I know, I'm sorry... leaving HQ was bumpy" **she** **looked down and answered.**

**Ace** **kept on watching, he knew she was talking about Ace not wanting her to go.**

"I don't want to get used to waiting, we have work to do" he **coldly said, glaring at the bunny in the moonlight.** "Where is your suit!" he asked raising his voice, "this isn't a date!"

_Who does dis maroon tink he is!_ **Ace thought ticked off by the way this guy was talking to his girlfriend. **

**Lexi looked at him in worry,** "Oh! No! I know, Tech designed these sneakers for me, the guys thought my moves were good, and felt that I should wear something that'll help me fight better" **she explained.** "Tech is designing the suit that'll go with the sneakers" **she innocently tried to clear the mist going on in his head. **

"What moves?" he apathetically asked, "you have moves?" **he mocked.**

**Lexi felt pathetic, she looked down then back at him determined,** "Yah, and the guys thought they were really good" **she bravely talked back.**

**Ace softly smiled at what he heard, **"atta goil" **he whispered, proud at the bunny that stood up for herself. **

**Lexi smiled and blushed, a warm feeling tickled in her chest and stomach,** _right... you're here... _**she thought as she felt him close.**

**Optimatis frowned at her actions, **"let's see those moves" **he coldly ordered.**

Lexi took a deep breath, "right" she said getting herself ready. The little bunny ran and leaped at the wall and run up, hanging on a pipe and turning on it, then letting go and flying towards the other side of the room with speed.

**Ace proudly watched her from the top,** "hey! You holdin back on us bunny?" **he chuckled in a low voice. **

**The little acrobatic bunny giggled a little, she knew that was Ace easing off the pressure. She smiled and her moves got even better. She glided like a sparrow from one side to another, from one angle to the other, she was amazing. **

**A few minutes passed and Optimatis, frowned at her success, without alarm he shot his dangerous coloured beam at her as she in the air and struck her down. Aces' pupils shrunk is disbelief, and he gasped. He wanted to call out to her and jump down, but in the last minute he kept quiet, he held his fear and rage down as he watched the fallen bunny down below, hoping she was alright. **

**Lexi let out a low painful moan as she tried to get back on her legs. **"What you didn't think I wasn't going to attack you Lexi?" **he wickedly chuckled.**

**Lexi managed to painfully stand up, her knees were scraped but it was nothing serious, **"come on rabbit, give me your best shot!" **he boasted crossing his arms.**

**Aces' blood was boiling,** "No!" **Lexi yelled out, she was surprised and shocked about what he just did to her... what on earth was going on!**

**Optimatis was shocked,** "No? You're here to train not dance! This isn't your boyfriend speaking, I'm not just going to flatter you and let you destroy my sisters' team!" **he yelled out. **

_Whose team!_ **Ace glared biting his teeth.**

"No" **Lexi repeated,** "Ace said we're not allowed to fight without our suits unless we really have to!" **she bravely spoke out.**

"Ace!" **he asked furiously,** "This isn't his team, it's Zadavias'!" **he yelled.**

"Does Zadavia know about this" **she glared narrowing her eyes.**

**Optimatis chuckled,** "why don't you ask her yourself?" **he said as he pointed to the shadows.**

**Hooded figure appeared; dressed in a long velvet violet robe,** "That was unnecessary brother" **the** **hooded figure said looking at Optimatis. **

**He chuckled,** "come on sis, I was only trying to get her head out of the clouds"

**Ace clinched the wooden edge with his fingers, all this behind his back! And with whom... LEXI!**

**Lexi felt intimidated and stood on guard,** "Relax Lexi, he won't hurt you" **she coldly informed her, **"Lexi I believe you know why I am incredibly disappointed in you" **she removed her hood revealing her face,** "I sent my brother here, so that he would make it clear to you that your action are intolerable, you do not fool around with your team mates" **she coldly glared,** "... especially your leader! Optimatis is training you so that you could manage without Ace, you're taking his place! Why are you doing thin Lexi, I believed in you!"

"I'm not fooling around, and I don't think you have any say in this!" **she glared back, poisoning the twins with her intimidating stare. **"Your brother never told me anything about taking Aces' place! What are you talking about!" **she angrily demanded. **

"As and Empress, I have bigger things to worry about, and you're wasting my time, I have plans for Ace and it doesn't involve you!" **she answered back higher her voice,** "So end this ridiculous behaviour before things get worse!"

"What plans?" **she sarcastically asked,** "throwing him out in space so he could fill the place once handled by Duece! Training robots!" **the Lexi grew defensive,** "he refused your offer the first time, what part of 'NO' didn't you understand!"

"You're holding him Lexi and you know it! Ace could become stronger... a universal guardian!" **she explained, **"he wants to do this, but he thinks you need him here, you can't do this to him Lexi" **then her face stiffened,** "I won't let you!"

_Oh ya gotta be kiddin me!_ **Ace thought.**

"Lexi I believe in you, enough to take his place here! That's what second in commands do!" **she explained trying to sound soft.** "My planet needs him and Acmetropolis has the loonatics... they have you! Ace always said you'd make a great leader... please"

_Hehe... why do I suddenly feel like Julius Caesar?_ **Ace though sarcastically but with agitation and discomfort.**

**Lexi kept her stern tone and look,** "I knew there was something funny about you sending him to train me, I sensed something was wrong, but not this bad! This whole time, you two brainwashed me into thinking my team thought that I was some kind of Gold digger for dating Ace, and that I was training to prove them wrong!" **her glare grew more fierce** "but all this time you were getting me ready to take his place! I can't believe I thought you were helping me! I trusted you!" **what she said, hurt Zadavia, she realised to what extent she went on deceiving people who trust her, just for the sake of her empires. **

"I'm sorry Zadavia, but I'm not going to hurt him" **Lexi ended saying, as she realised she realised she awakened Zadavia on her actions. **

**Zadavia looked saddened,** "Come on Sis, that's not how you talk to your subordinates! Here I'll show how you..." **Optimatis wickedly smirked at Lexi, **"persuasion could go a looong way!" **he said as wickedly grinned at the frightened bunny and walked towards her, with rainbow coloured beams starting to form in his palms. **

**Lexi felt scared, Optimatis used to be evil, but even now he had his own way of getting things done. She backed off and her ears pierced down. **

**Zadavia was worried; she didn't want to hurt Lexi... Zadavia was wrong, to do what she did... **"Brother don't plea_"

"BACK OFF!" **demanded a voice as a laser beam shot directly at Optimatis throwing him smashing into the wall. The two twins were surprised at what they heard, and as they saw Ace leap down and landing on his feet. He stood up right in front of the surprised Lexi, who forgot that he was there listening. His eyes were glowing bright yellow and his fists were clenched tight. **

"You put one unwanted finger on any of my friends again... and I promise dat will be de last ting you do" **he glared with as he pulled the guardian strike sword from his the sheath he wore on his back. **

_**To be continued! Wow that was long! But I hope you enjoyed it! please review hihihi! **_


	3. To carve a Pumpkin

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**To carve a pumpkin…**_

**Ace stood there, in front of the scared bunny, holding his sword to Optimatis's face, his eyes glowing bright yellow, but his glare as deadly as a leopard.** "Zadavia we need to talk", **the black and yellow bunny said, not trapping Optimatis with his bright eyes. **

**Zadavia was shocked,** _Oh no! What did I do!_ **She gravely thought, as she realized what she had done to the closest people to her, who risked their own fur to save her life. She imagined were her actions would lead them tonight… A fight? But they're friends! Allies… they fight for the same side!**

**Ace then turned towards the speechless blonde human like alien, his eyes turned to normal,** "now" **he coldly ordered. Zadavia submissively nodded then the bunny pulled the sword away from where it was; almost touching her brothers' nose. As Optimatis took a few steps back, he looked at Ace, realizing where his rash actions left him and his sister now. **

**Ace put his sword back in its sheath, and turned to Lexi with deep concern and worry, thinking at the same time if he shouldn't have waited till Lexi got hit the first time. **"Lex you ok?" **he asked with concern as he places his soft hands on her cheeks, clearing away the dirt from her face, from when she got hit and fell. **

**Lexi softly smiled at her lover, so that he knows she's fine,** "don't worry Ace, I'm OK", **she said, helping him smile in relief, as wiped of the rest of the dirt. **

**Zadavia, taking notice of how her actions hurt Lexi and angered Ace, desperately spoke out,** "Ace! I'm sorry! It… It wasn't supposed to go this way! Lexi! I'm truly sorry… Things just got out of hand!" **she desperately admitted. Too bad that Zadavia realized her actions were wrong, after things slipped. She knew she was wrong to trick Lexi, the one who risked her life several time to save hers, the young bunny who looked up to her. It was wrong how she took advantage of how Lexi liked and trusted her. Her breaths fell deeper as she waited for Ace to say anything… just to speak! **

**The two bunnies heard Zadavias' plead, but Ace didn't turn around, all he did was look deep into Lexis' eyes as he brushed back her bangs with one hand, keeping the other on her cheek. **"Lexi I need ya to promise to trust me wit dis one ok?" **he said in a low voice as his blue eyes caught her questioning green eyes in a gaze. **

**Lexi didn't know what Ace was up to, apparently something serious, but she could tell he really needed her to understand. It was like he was asking permission from her, making sure that whatever he did, she was going to be comfortable with it, and that touched her. Her eyes softened with a smile,** "Ok I promise" **she finally spoke,** "I trust you Ace"** she smiled. **

**Ace smiled, glad to know she was with him, and ready to take in what he was planning to do, his face got close, and they kissed, his hands softly held her face as the moment took place. The kiss was short and quick as if thanking her for her trust, but whenever they kissed, no matter how short, it was always powerful. **

**Zadavia heard them talk in a low voice, but she didn't really hear what they said… and that got to her to worry even more. Optimatis on the other hand, was disgusted by how his sisters' subordinates had the guts to do this in front of their leader… kiss. **

**As the kiss ended, Ace turned around, putting on his stern face, he glared at the two twins. Then his blue eyes filled with hurt and betrayal, looked only at Zadavia, who froze with** **worry sensing that she wasn't going to like what was about to come out of his mouth.** "Guess long distance relationships really don't woik" he started.

**Zadavias' face got pale with worry, but she said nothing, **"Nei… I'm not gonna waste any more of her Empress's time, so dis will be quick" **he said referring to the title Zadavia gave herself, when blackmailing Lexi a few minutes ago.** "Zadavia I quit my title" **he bluntly said, looking very sure, stern but yet hurt. **

**Enough! He doesn't need to be the leader to save his planet, and protect the ones he cares about; there wasn't not one bit of a difference to him! He just didn't care about the title! He never did! But what did tick him off, was that the one who loves him, having to take the shots! Miss judgments, blame, disrespect, hurt, blackmail, shame… Lexi was faced with all of this, for something that only people around him felt was important… his leadership. What was he getting in return? Respect! People who like him and follow him! People who praise and pride his role and character! Medals, trophies, statues… cutting ribbons at mall openings! He never cared about all that! All he did was smile for the camera, so that everybody around him wouldn't feel that they were doing something wrong. Like a hollow carved pumpkin, he forced a smile… empty from the inside, with just a small burning candle… the only thing that helped him get back up… seeing her everyday… laughing and goofing, keeping the flame going with her laughter, her eyes, her smile… what she meant to him, how she made him feel, her soft touch, her company, her…. her friendship. The little flame burning inside the candle grew stronger and brighter after he realized she loved him to, and now he's not going to let that flame die!**

**Zadavia felt as if someone just shot her, her yellowish skin tone grew paler. Her brother on the other hand, was shocked, surprised, but still tried to hide it, with a powerful glare.**

**Lexi felt a sudden lump pressing down on her heart, **_what?_** She thought with confusion, but just as she was going to break down in shock, she remembered the promise she gave Ace a few moments ago… she let him do this! Feeling a sudden rush of guilt, and pain… betrayal, she was about to break down in tears and shout at him! But… something stopped her… his hand, warmly held hers, as if they spoke to her telling her** _please remember the promise you made…_ **he knew what was going on in her head, and knew it was going to happen anyway. As she felt his warm and soft grip, the words floated as if right in front of her, as she remembered what he asked from her,** _"Lexi I need ya to trust me wit dis one ok?"_, **yes she does trust him, and she promised to understand what he was about to do, the lump went away, her heart rate slowly came back to normal, **_yes I do trust you Ace…_ **she thought and held the hand that was holding hers tightly, and gently rubbed them with her thumb.**

**Ace felt that, he looked down at her hand surprised, and then turned around with a smile; she smiled back and reached out to hug him. Ace immediately embraced her and listened to the soft whispers as Lexi put her mouth close to his ears,** "I'll always trust you" **she said then left a warm and loving kiss on his cheek.**

"Ace…" **Zadavia hesitatingly started, making him turn around and glare back at her,** "please, I know I was wrong, but….don't punish your team for this" **she pleaded,** "you're the only who could lead them!"

**Ace was still holding Lexi, he smirked at the guilty woman in front of him and said,** "Nei… don't worry boss lady!" **he started making her raise her hopes up for a few moments,** "I don't ditch friends…" **Ace then turned back to the bunny he was holding in his arms,** "but I got just de right guy for de job" **he smirked a wink at the little bunny in the pink polo top. **

**Lexi giggled in question, she didn't know who Ace was talking about, but his wink told her that he knew what he was doing, and **_boy is it going to be a blast finding out!_** =D**

_**Hihihi I know this chapter was short, but the one before it was really long! And plus I felt that whatever had to come next, trust me… it would need a chapter by itself! So let's play a game… hihihi …who do YOU think Ace was talking about!**_

_**Please review I really miss reading what you guys had to say! ;) **_


	4. Alone but together and never alone

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Alone…but together…and never alone**_

_**Hihihihi! I hope you're ready for a very loooonnggg sappy! Lovey dovy, chapter! Here All you Acexi fans could just let loose and melt *GaaaaaH!* hihihi like I just did! This chapter all about Ace appreciating every moment Lexi spends with him so *GaaaaH!*… as I said before! Please Review! :,( YAY! Brianna you're back! Hihihi I missed your reviews, but sorry to say loolz, no it's not Lexi ;P**_

**The two bunnies left the ruin, leaving Zadavia feeling awful and ashamed and her brother feeling embarrassed but… he did feel guilty and bad towards his sister. The black and yellow bunny held the little bunny in pink polo shirts' hands and both of them decided to go for a midnight stroll… you know sense they were already out! They walked on the sea shore as both reminisced about the island they found together…**

"Ace, what does this place remind you off?" **she asked as she playfully balanced herself on the cat walk edge of the beach path.**

"Nei… same place your tinkin off bunny" **he smirked at Lexi while walking right next to her, encase… you know, she was going to fall. **

**Lexi stopped and smirked,** "Oh yah! Well let's see how you get outta this one smart guy!" **she chuckled then jumped to the floor, landing right in front of where he was standing. Ace smirked at his playful companion. **"I remember giving you something reeaallly neat!"** she hinted. Ace kept his cool smirk going on as he knew exactly what Lexi was talking about.** "So! Do you still have I_"

**Ace stopped her right in her tracks, as he pulled out a thin rope with a pink and yellow swirly shell tied to it like a necklace. Lexis' eyes glittered as she saw the object… she found it on the island 3 months ago, and was glad Ace liked It too… When she gave it to him, it was as if she willingly shared her feeling towards him, with him that day, because that was before she discovered he loved her too. To sum it up, even though she barely got to know the shell, it meant a lot to this bunny, she never expected Ace to treasure it, the same way she would've!**

"…it…" **she continued as her eyes softened, forming a beautiful smile. Ace, who chuckled at her behavior, but of course knowing why she behaved that way.**

"Of course I do bunny" **he playfully smiled,** "haven't you hoid? Small swoily shells, tied to tacky ropes are what's in!" **he sarcastically joked.**

**Lexi snapped out of the trans she was in,** "Yah?" **she slyly asked,** "I don't know what's worse! Your files and reports, or this shell!" **she smiled as she crossed her arms.**

**Ace chuckled as she said that, and put the necklace back in his pocket. **"I didn't know you still had it" **she softly notes**.

"I like de colors" **he smiled and said.**

"I'll bet you do!" **she giggled, as she quickly snuggled close to him, making Ace giggle.**

**Lexis' ears perked up, and she looked at him again, **"You're ticklish!" **she excitedly pointed out.**

_Uh-Oh_, **Ace thought, then nervously giggled at her,** "hehe, me! Ticklish! Nah!" **he stated, then nervously giggled, **"hehehe"

"Yah you are!" **she accused as she faced him again,** "I just discovered your weakness!"

**Aces' smile faded, as he nervously gulped and just as he was about to back up… Lexi throws herself on him, drilling her fingers deeps into his tightly closing neck!**

"Come here!" **she giggles out.**

"No! Lexi! Hahahah! Stop please! Hahahaha!" **he said squirming away from her quickly moving fingers.**

**Lexi giggled even more as she trapped him against the edge, with his back to the one meter high wall, she was once walking on.** "Hihihihi Not so confident now huh Bunny!" **she laughed out.**

"Lex! Please! Ahahaha!" **he pleaded out as he tried to gasp for air,** "Stop! Hahahah!" **he laughed out as tears squeezed from his tightly shut smiley eyes! **

**Lexi saw that he was trying to breathe and stopped, as she resumed giggling,** "hihihi I got you rabbit! Hahahaha!"

**Ace inhaled and exhaled deeply, while still not able to stop the sudden, after tickle chuckles that came out of him. His smile was still big, but he was able to stabilize himself a little, before looking at Lexi, **" dat's Bunny to ya Lex!" **he corrected out loud, with a menacing smile, making Lexis' ears stand up in excitement! **

"Oh boy!" **she remarks then flees jumping past the wall laughing, and running on the sand. **

**Ace immediately catches his breath and runs after her,** "You're not faster den me bunny!" **he says out loud, as he zooms in closer.**

**Lexi** **looks back and sees Ace catching up really fast!** "AA!" **she screeches in laughter as she tries to run faster, but Ace catches up and catches her!** "AAA! Hahahaha!" **she screeches again, as Ace immediately pulls her by her waist, making her fall on him as they both fell on the sand. Even before she hits his chest, he begins tickling her in the neck, **"AA! Ace hahaha! Ace stop please! I can't bre_ Ahahaha!" **she laughs out, with tears coming out of her eyes as she squirms on him, pushing his menacing fingers away from her neck! Her upper torso squiggling back on his chest and her legs messing up the sand around her as she tries to back up!**

"What's dat Lex!" **He sarcastically asks** "I can't hear ya wid all dat laughin goin on!" **he chuckles, resuming on tickle torturing the little bunny trapped in his arms. As Lexi continues on laughing her heart out, her face turns red as she runs out of breath! That's when Ace let's go as he laughs at her. Lexi immediately pushed away and sits up on the sand, still trying to stop laughing, and catch her breath. While she tries to stabilize herself, as she resumes couching out the last few pre-tickle laughs, Ace stays laying down on the sand, and gradually his laughter dims down to a soft smile as he appreciates the moment and gazes at the Angel sitting next to him, breathing heavily. His breathes pace back to normal, tickling her was effort taking! She couldn't stop squirming! ^-^**

**Lexi turns around and looks down at the black and white bunny lying on the sand, comically smiling at her. At first she was prepared to snap at him and punch his arm, mainly because he was able to run and catch, ergo… making her loose ^-^, but as she saw the goofy smile he put on, the same one he puts on whenever he's really happy, she exhales a chuckle and looks away and looks back.** "You know, you should see your face when you do that!" **she chuckles.**

"Do what?" **Ace asks confused.**

**Lexi giggles at his sudden confusion, **"When you smile like that!" **she giggles.**

**Ace looks confused at her,** "smile?" **he asks.**

**Lexi giggle again,** "Yah smile!" **she mocks,** "… when that gap you have at the side of your upper jaw shows! It's hilarious!" **she giggles.**

**Ace thinks for a while, and then runs his tongue across his upper jaw, until it reaches a gap,** "Oh yah! I almost forgot about dat!" **he smiles again, the same smiles Lexi talked about. His gap tooth showed and Lexi broke down laughing, Ace stopped smiling at her laughter, he wasn't upset, but it looked like, he confusingly frowned as he watched her fall back on the sand gripping her stomach from the laughter! **

**Ace sits up a little upset, but still kind off confused,** "Is it really dat wacky?" **he asked, pouting at the bunny laughing bellow him. **

**Lexis' laughter stops as she sits up, **"yeah" **she answers smiling. **

**Ace pouted even more when she said that, he didn't know he was pouting, but he did feel upset, if anything he hoped he at least looked cute in her eyes! Ace was feeling all weird, he never cared about how people saw him, you know cute or wacky, funny and weird etc… but now he was disturbed when Lexi thought his smile was wacky! He felt the urge to always look his best, now physically speaking, in front of his female companion. **

**Lexi giggled as she could read what he was thinking through his pout, she moves in closer and places her hand softly on his cheek,** " Well, it's wacky in a cute way" **she said, as her eyes softly gazed at him. **

**Ace looked and smiled,** "Ahh Much better!" **he joked.**

**Lexi giggled and sat closer to him, both their shoulders touched as she softly placed her head under his, resting it on his black shoulder. Ace rested his head on hers and softly smiled as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Lexi sat to his left, curving her legs to one side like a mermaid, while Ace had his right leg bent upwards and his left leg bent under the arch made by his right leg. **"I have a gap too you know" **she said not moving her head, but looking at Ace with her eyes.**

**Ace softly chuckled,** "Nei… bet ya it isn't cuter den mine", **he joked, Lexi loved his jokes and they always lightened up the mood.**

**Lexi softly giggled,** "hmm… I don't know… I guess I'll leave it to my boyfriend to decide that" **she giggled.**

**Ace chuckled as he heard her say that,** "Whadya think he'll say?" **she asked as she softly chuckled.**

"Nei…" **Ace pretended to think,** "… Wacky." **He ended up saying.**

"Really!" **she giggled in a slightly louder tone, as she raised her head and looked at the yellow and black jokester. **

**Ace softly smirked at her, with his friendly sapphire blue eyes,** "In a cute way" **he added.**

"Much better!" **she giggled and then rested her head under his again, snuggling closer. **

**Both of the bunnies felt as if they were just liberated that night, that there were no boundaries this time. As much as Lexi gasped for explanation, the time Ace announced he wasn't going to be their leader anymore, now she felt… like a dense, thick and heavy something was lifted from her chest,… she felt light, like trusting him never felt so relieving, so… nice, so… easy… Now she doesn't need any explanations, whatever he was up to, whatever Ace had planned, she felt more than willing and safe to ignorantly play along. She was glad, Ace held her hand at the time, to remind her of the promise she made, otherwise this night would have ended in a more tiring and dramatic way. **

**Ace held Lexi close to him, close enough to hear her heart beats, and feel her chest breath against his. Happy from the heart, at the fact that she loves him so dearly, he strokes her hair gently away from her face, and his soft smile saddened as he remembered what had happened earlier that night. **"I'm sorry Lexi"** he softly said as he rubbed his head softly on to hers, his eyes closed, but his face sad. He hugged her closer to him as he regretted the moment he doubted her.**

**Lexi softly smiled to herself then raised her head and shared her smile with him, **"Ace, stop beating yourself up for that"** she softly chuckled as she placed her hand on his cheek. **

**Ace lets her hand stay there, but he was still upset,** "Lex, I've known you for what? Almost 4 years now?" **he confesses,** "you almost died saving my life, and you were always dere for me every time I felt under de weader. I can't believe I let myself doubt you and_"

**Lexi placed her finger in front of his mouth,** "I could say the same thing about you bunny" **she softly smiled at him with comfort and said. She then removed her finger and continued,** "Ace if you didn't know me enough like you think you don't, you wouldn't have noticed my strange behavior and asked me about it to begin with, you were the first one to notice and confront me about it. And if you didn't know me enough, how else did you figure out that I sent you a message tonight… that I was in some sort of trouble…and wasn't allowed to talk to you about it?"

**Lexi giggled again,** "and don't think I don't know about all those times you tried to talk to me, to start a conversation and try and squeeze something outta me!I know all about that Ace." **She smiled and tapped his nose gently with her finger**.

**Ace looked surprised, **_how did she- know?_ **He asked himself, but Lexi saw that shock and softly giggled,** "Ace, I know how much you care about me, and sorry but I don't think you can ever win at hiding that" **she smiled,** "It shows, I can see it in your eyes… I can see your feelings from them. I know how strong they are bunny!" **she smiled at him with a comforting friendly smile. **

**Ace was touched by what she said; he smiled at her softly, as if telling her** _thank you_. **His eyes glittered, they were filled with tears, but not the kind of tears that immediately fall down, no, the kind that stay in there and accumulate until you purposely blink to make them drop. And when they do, they fall as big dense pockets of salt water; they don't slowly run down your cheek, and that's exactly what happened to the black and yellow bunny. **

"You're really sometin Lexi" **he** **smiled as the dense salty drops kept on falling, and his sapphire blue eyes glittered at her, they looked like they were dancing but it was just the tears. Never in his whole life did he ever meet someone who cared about him so much, who knew him enough to read his actions, interpret why he does what he does. No one has ever gotten so close to him, the same way Lexi is now. Finally Ace feels loved and intimately noticed whenever he's around someone who tells him how much she appreciates the care he tries to hide, and so far there has been only one person who manages to touch him that way… Lexi. **

**Lexi softly smiles at the bunny she just cheered up, she knew it would help if he heard this from her and only her. **"Ace, I'd love to see myself in your eyes"** she softly told him, **"but if only you could see yourself through mine"** she said as she held his hand, **"you're amazing." **Ace softly smiled back and both bunnies closed in for a kiss, Lexis' eyes softly closed, then Ace gently held her face as he got closer and slowly closed his eye. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds and as they parted they smiled and Lexi immediately snuggled into his arms, as he held her, her face gently against his chest, just next to where the upside down yellow triangle is, as she slowly began to fall asleep. Ace spent the whole time admiring the sleeping Angel, safe and peaceful in his care, where no one would ever dare to touch one hair of her golden blonde lock. The black and yellow bunny, kept his guards up, encase anyone dared to come and hurt her, he did all that he can to make her comfortable in her sleep, but still surveyed the surroundings around him. He treasured the moment while it happened, Lexi sleeping in his arms… she's not weak, hurt, sick or scared… so there isn't anything to worry about. **

**This was the first time it ever happened, for even as they dated, they never did more than kiss, and snuggle, both bunnies mutually didn't want anything else from each other because their relationship is based on comfort and friendship. They never slept together except of course the occasional Lexi falling asleep on his shoulder as they watched TV… so this moment meant more to them, then how other couples would view it. Their relationship was higher than simply a ticket to each others' pants, (excuse the slang), the two bunnies were able to walk past that stage without even realizing something was missing… to sum It up, they simply weren't into that kind of dating. Even though both bunnies never experienced what is known as 'sex', because both bunnies didn't believe in doing it for *fun*, and because they never found the right someone, before they met each other, they still didn't feel like or didn't even consider filling that gap… they did just fine without it, which meant their relationship was strong enough to withstand, what they had to put up with to stay together, without the sex. **

**An hour later and Ace felt sleepy, and decided to fall into his 'light' naps, where any slight foreign movement would wake him, encase someone or thing got close. He softly held Lexi and placed one hand behind her back, and the other behind her head, and then very carefully and gently, the bunny softly placed the sleeping Angel on the sand. It was amazing; Ace indeed did feel he was with an Angel tonight, as he appreciated his best friend lying next to him… asleep. **"Night bunny"** he softly smirked as he laid to his side facing Lexi. **_Sweet dreams_** he thought as he gently brushed back her golden yellow hair, off her face. **

**A couple of hours later into the not so starry night, Ace woke up feeling something warm under his neck. He looked down to see a small female bunny in a dark pink polo top, all curled up close to him, she was still asleep. Ace smiled and placed his arm around her to keep her warm, Lexi must have snuggled to the closest warm thing to her, in her sleep. She hid her face with his chest, and her arms and hand curved against his body , one of her hands under her head, acting like a pillow, and the other had its palm on the black bunny's chest, as if feeling his heart beat. She was far deep into her sleep, with not a care in the world, but to continue whatever it is she's dreaming. Ace remembered how much she didn't trust the guys, when they first formed the team, and now, Lexi willingly places her safety in the hands of the one she loves, the fact that she trusted him that much moved Ace, and he wasn't planning on letting her down!**

"Wonder what you're dreamin bout bunny"** he quietly said as he softly smiled at the peaceful creature curled up beside him. **

**2 figures appeared from a distance, and the conversation started: **

"She'll do fine… we'll set the trap tomorrow"

"But your majesty, her leader?"

"Forget about him! I'll send my men to take care of him, and we'll get the girl!" **and then the figures walked away. They were already far away, so Ace couldn't sense them, but someone heard what they said…**

**Suddenly Lexi felt all weird, she didn't like what she was urm… dreaming? Her face expression changed, and she started turning in her sleep uncomfortably. **

"No… stay away from me…"** she said in a low voice **"back off…"

**Her squirming around woke Ace up, **"Lex?"** he asked still sleepy. **

"No…Let go! Leave me alone!"** she cried out as he voice gradually escalated. **

"Lexi?"** Ace asked still waking up, **"Lex what's wrong?"** he asked rubbing his eyes.**

"It's a trap… Ace don't…Ace stay back!"** Lexi cried out, squirming left and right on the sand. **

"Lex I'm right here"** Ace sat up and got closer as he softly nudged her in the arm, **"Lexi wake up I'm here"** he said with concern. **

"No Ace! Ace please! It's a trap, don't come any closer!"** she desperately cried out.**

**Ace called out snapping out of his sleepy trance. The state of his friend made him worry… **"Lexi I'm right here! Lex wake up, it's ok there's no trap!"** he said nudging her slightly stronger. **

"ACE!"** Lexi cried out, her eyes closed tight, and her movements went to a sudden stop. **

**Her condition was growing worse, but then he saw tears squeezing out of her eyes, **"Ok I'm not likin dis dream!" **he said to himself and resumed on trying to wake her up. He couldn't use force because it's not healthy to suddenly wake a spooked dreamer; that could have a negative effect on their day. Her breathing grew stronger, but her breaths became deep but short, her body stopped moving, but in her dream… **

**Lexi broke down in tears, she fell on her knees next to Aces' lifeless body and held him tight. Lexis' body must've tired out, and so she was left with just the tears. **_**She wasn't In her Pink and Black suit.**_

**Ace could see her shiver in her restless sleep, he couldn't wake her up by force and he grew angrier at the fact that he isn't able to save her from what he thinks is going on in the nightmare. **_Alright I tink I better try a different technique_**, he thought with determination. **"Lex…"** he softly says placing his hand on her cheek, he knew he was right about her dream, **_she suddenly screams out my name and den tears?_** He asked himself sarcastically, **_Nah bunny you're not alone, you'll never be, I'm right here.__"Lexi wake up"_** he softly called out, wiping her tears with his thumb. The bunny crouched over his friend and tended to her in her sleep.**

"Ace why did you come!"** Lexi cried out holding him close to her, **"I told you not to come!"** she cried out loud. Then her face grew softer as the broken bunny looked deep into her lovers' face, **"Ace come back… please"** she said softly stroking his black and yellow ears, **"Ace come back… I need you here…" **she repeated as tears raced down her cheeks. She got closer to his ear and continuously whispered, **"Ace come back, I love you…"** over and over again, gently rocking her body along with his upper torso from side to side. **"Ace come back, I love you… Ace come back, I love you…"_**She wasn't wearing her Pink and Black suit.**_

**Ace could hear the faint whispers coming out of her mouth, **"Ace come back, I love you… Ace come back, I love you".** Lexi was talking again, but her body was still exhausted from such a painful dream, all she could was whisper. **

**Ace gently picked the bunny up and held her in his arms as he sat on the sand. He got closer to her ears and whispered, **"Lexi wake up, I'm right here and I aint goin nowhere, I love you…"** He stroked her hair and repeated his words again and again. He figured, if it worked, her dream would catch his words and play along. **"Lexi wake up, I'm right here and I aint goin nowhere, I love you…"

**His words raced into her brain, and her brain activity changed, signals were sent to her heart and her heart rate increased. Her body got warmer and her breathing was gradually coming back to normal as her nightmare was getting edited. **

**Lexi stayed there, sitting still, with tears running down her cheeks, her hair covering her face as she hugged Aces' body. She kept holding him… trying to keep him worm… so that he'll… wake up. **"Ace please wakeup, you're the only one I've ever loved, you're the only one I can love Ace. Please don't leave me…"** she cries as her hope dims away. **_**She wasn't wearing her Pink and Black suit. **_

"Nei… what'you got der bunny?"

**Lexi suddenly raises her head and her ears perk up! **_Was that…?_** She looks up at the approaching figure. **"Ace!"** she cries out smiling! **_**She wasn't wearing her Pink and Black suit. **_

**Ace chuckles, **"Why de sad face beautiful?"** he asked as he smirked, and walked closer. **

**Lexi smiled with joy but immediately looked down to see her lover in her arms… **_he's gone…_** she thought with confusion and so was her feeling of sorrow and grief. **_**She wasn't wearing her Pink and Black suit. **_

"You lost somtin?"** he asked as he crouched close by, trying to peak into where she was looking at.**

**The silent bunny, with tears and dirt in her once saddened face looked at him with confusion and joy**, "you're ok…?"** she softly asked with a smile. **_**She wasn't wearing her Pink and Black suit. **_

"Yeah…"** he softly returned her smile, **"but ya gatta wakeup Lex, or you'll be late"** he added with a friendly smile and stood up.**

**The fallen bunny, with her body touched by dirt. She wasn't wearing her Pink and Black suit, but…she was wearing a beautiful strapless white dress; actually it was more like a gowned. A gowned filled with glitter and sparkles (sparkle sparkle / glitre glitre). She sat there and looked up with confusion, **"Late? For what?"** she asked. **

**Ace smiled and put out his hand for her to hold, and as she did, he gently pulled her up, **"you'll see"** he said and both bunnies began to disappear. **

**Ace kept Lexi close, as he gently stroked her hair and wiped the tears from her closed eyes. He felt her body loosen its tension and her breaths coming back to normal, her eyelids loosened up and her face looked peaceful again. Her eyes began to softly blink and Ace knew she was waking up, **"Mornin beautiful"** he softly greeted with a gentle smile as Lexi finally opened her eyes. **

"Ace…?"** the woozy bunny asked still trying to wake up, but as her memory caught up, a sudden boost of energy raced through her, **"ACE!"** and she shot out of his arms and hugged him tightly! **"I thought I lost you!"** she confessed with joy and excitement! **

**Ace immediately continued the embrace tightly, **"I'm never leavin ya bunny, I'm never gonna let anybody hurt you"** he said as his eyes shut tight and his embrace grew stronger.**

**It was still Dawn, and the bunnies held each others' hands and walked together back to HQ. Lexi explained what had happened in her dream, on their way, and then told Ace that it happened right after she heard those voices, the same ones she dreamt about a few moments later. She was certain that the voice themselves weren't part of her dream… she was sure her ears must've picked them up when she was asleep and unconscious, and that cause the nightmare… what they said. Ace comforted her and told her that the team was going to get to the bottom of this. **

_**To be continued! Yay! I hope you liked it! This chapter was a nice escape from the hectic life of uni! But do not fear, there will be more warm Acexi moments yet ahead! Please review! =D**_


	5. From Peasant to Prince!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**From Peasant to Prince!**_

**Ace and Lexi were already in the elevator, on their way to the top floor on HQ, and Lexi could see Aces' restlessness.**

"So… you prepared what you're going to tell them?" **she asked, trying to break de Ice.**

**Ace wasn't at rest but he nervously smiled,** "Actually I was hoping Zadavia got to dem before I did"

**Lexi chuckled,** "well don't worry, no matter what you decide, I'm going to back you up" **she said as she put her hands on his shoulder. **

**Ace smiled and held her same hand,** "hehe, I hope so…" **he nervously giggled as he turned his attention back to the lighting numbers above the elevator door.**

"Oooh boy!" Lexi chuckled after hearing him say that, "I hope for your sake Ace, they're still half asleep!" **she laughed, and Ace looked back at her in worry. **

***Gulp***

"So… where are those to rabbits?" **Duck asked in riddles as he played with the cereal in his bowl.**

"I don't know" **Tech said yawning as he fetched his coffee,** "I don't think they came back last night"

**Then the whole team went quiet.**

"They never came back!" **Tech repeated but in worry, and the whole team, except Duck, ran to the control room, to see if they could track the two bunnies down!**

"Tech!-what-do-you-think-happened-to-them!-I-mean-it's-not-like-them-to-go-out-so-late-eventhough-they're-dating-now-and-usually-people-who-date-do-this-kinda-stuff-it's-weird-I-mean-don't-you-think-they-might-have-said-something-before-going!" ***Gasp!*** "Tech-what-if-they-were-coming-back-and-something-bad-happened-and_"

"They did it?" **Duck continued, after cutting Rev off, as he entered the room, making the guys turn and eye him for that remark.** "What! They are goin out together ya know!" **he yelled and reminded him in his defense. **

**And just when Tech was about to snap at Ducks' remark, the team heard entrance door slide open, **"Guys! We're home!" **called out the female bunny.**

**Tech continued frowning at Duck as he tapped his foot on the ground and crossed his hands. Rev rushed towards the two missed bunnies,** "Guys-where-were-you-two!We-got-so-worried-we-thought-something-bad-happened!-Why-did-you-leave-last-night-so-late-without-telling-us!-Were-you-out-on-a-date?-Did-you-guys-fight-some-new-bad-villiam-did-you_" ***Gasp!*** **Rev said as he noticed Lexi was somewhat dirty, and her knees were bruised,** "Lexi-what-happened! Are-you-ok!"

**Lexi giggled,** "I'm fine Rev, and sorry for making you guys worry like that, I promise we'll explain everything in a few."

"Yah Rev, and would ya gadder up de team for me? We got a meeting in 5." **Ace widely smiled at the roadrunner and said. **

**Rev felt something was up, as he glanced at the two bunnies back and forth, making them fell weird and making Ace nervously smile even more. After the road runner got nothing he stopped, **"Right chief!" **he excitedly smiled and said then rushed away.**

**The moment he left, Ace rested his huge, fake and exadurated smile, and exhaled in relief **"Phew"**, making Lexi burst out in laughter. **

"What's funny?" **he asked looking annoyed.**

"The last word Rev said! Hahaha! Hard to believe it's going to be the last time he says that to ya boss! I mean… Ace hahaha!" **she laughed out gripping painfully on her stomach. **

"You're sure looking giddy dis morning Lex, I mean for a person who doesn't know, in whose hands I left de fate of de team in, you're sure handlin de situation pretty well" **he mockingly noted as he crossed his hands and frowned at the bunny. **

**Lexi stopped laughing and cunningly smirked,** "Yah well, my boyfriend last night held my hand and told me not to worry!" **she teased,** "and besides, after hearing what Duck told the guys t we did last night, trust me this situation isn't that bad" **she giggled.**

**Ace looked confused,** "Wha'd he say!"

**Lexi laughed at his state, and wrapped her arm around his,** "that's for your super hero girlfriend to know, and her ex-leader/ super hero boyfriend to find out!" **she giggled as she walked him to the meeting room,** "Now come on, you know how Rev gets when you make him wait an extra minute long" **she said dragging the nervous bunny, too hesitated to walk, along with her. **

**As they walked into the room, and walked towards the dug in round sofa, circling the hologram projector Zadavia usually appears in, the rest of the team observed their 'leader' and 'second in command' approach them. **

"What's up chief? You called for a meeting?" **greeted Tech, as he leant back at the couch and supported his head with both his hands. **

**As the bunnies stood on top of the seated loonatics, Ace stiffened up a little** "um… yes Tech." **he started, and Lexi sat on the couch with the team.**

"um… brace yourself guys cause dis is gonna be har to swallow"

**The loonatics all looked at their leader worried, but Lexi smiled at him trying to boost his confidence. **"What's- wrong-Chief?" **Rev asked worried.**

"OK, here goes… Me and Lexi went out yesterday an_"

"I knew it! You guys were on a date!" **Duck proudly yelled out and stood up pointing at the surprised yellow bunny. **"Why this meeting Ace! Did ya knock her up or something huh!" **he asked shocked but overly confident.**

"What! No Duck sit down!" **the shocked bunny immediately snapped back, as he angrily frowned at the over excited Duck. **

**Duck looked around embarrassed as the whole group frowned at him, except Lexi who expected this and burst out in tears and laughter,** "Hahahaha! You dope! Even if we did, it would be impossible to tell, immediately the next day! Hahahaha!"

**Duck sat back down, feeling incredibly stupid and saying nothing. Ace resumed,** "As I was tryin to say… Lexi got out late last night and told me she was out training, but sometin didn't feel right so I followed her an_"

"I can see someone here is a little insecure and unsure about his relationship?" **Duck teasingly asked as he laid back and admired his finger nails. **

**Everybody looked back at duck with annoyance, but wait, Lexi was offended because when he said that… he accused her of …Ace stopped and glared at the Duck in surprise,** _Change of plans, I tink I'll tell dem dis foist den!_ **He thought as he grinned with confidence at the water fowl.** "Right den!" **Ace announced looking all joyful and giddy.**

_Wait… that's not suppose to happen_, **Duck thought worried.**

"I'm not gonna waist anymore of Ducks' time so I'll just say dis…" **everybody looked surprised at the sudden happy bunny… weird I mean especially after what Duck said?** _What's going on…? _They whole thought in confusion.

"Me and Zadavia had a little disagreement and I quit de leadership!" **he joyfully announced.** _Wow dat was easy!_

**The Loonatics all starred with dropped jaws, and there was a moment of silence. Ace wobbly smiled and shrugged at Lexi** "heh" **he chuckled up and shrugged, Lexi smiled and decided to help out…**

"Umm… guys?" **she broke the silence and said. But the guys were still frozen; Tech moved his head towards Lexi, still in shock.**

"y-you Knew?" **he asked as the worried Coyote, was trying to grasp the situation.**

**Lexi nodded,** "Oh… OK… heh no wonder you're not in … shock" **he nervously chuckled.**

**Lexi tried to explain and help out their situation, but Tech started turned to Ace,** "may I ask why?" **the speechless and worried Coyote requested from the awkward bunny.**

**Ace nodded,** "Tech why don't ya sit down and I'll tell you everything" **he proposed with a smile. **

**Tech nodded and sat down, Rev, Slam and Duck were still in shock but felt that if one person did the talking while they recovered would be best.**

**Ace started again,** "ever since we got back from de vacation and me and Lexi got togeder, Zadavia has been secretly arranging training meetings between her broder and Lex. Now Zadavia told Lexi dat because of what happened, she was going to grow less in our eyes. Is in, to some people in and out of dis team, she became de leaders' goilfriend" **he clarified, now feeling ok with carrying on. **

**The guys clamed down and listened carefully, but Duck felt he had to point out something, not to be mean, but because he was angry at what Ace was doing. Who quits his title for a girl!** "So you quit for her!" **Duck stood up and rudely pointed at the offended Lexi.**

**Ace glared at the Duck for what he did to his team mate, **"Duck, sit down and I'll finish!" **He ordered.**

"Oh wait, what was that I hear?" **Duck mockingly asked as he out his hand next to hear, pretending to try and hear something,** "Is that an order!" **he sarcastically asked.** "Sorry Ace, but the last time I checked, only Leaders could give orders!" **he said standing straight.**

**Ace coldly glared, that was all he could do! How long must've Duck waited for an occasion like this? Ace was already losing credibility and control, and things were moving too fast, but he had to stay strong, to show that he will not let Ducks' action slide… even though… he might be right.** "Duck, before ya start losing your bill over dis, let me finish" **he stated still fixing his narrow eyes at Duck.**

**Duck returned the glare and crossed his arms, allowing Ace to continue. **"Zadavia told Lexi not to tell anyone about dis, and every now and den Optimatis would train her. Yesterday whe_"

"Ace" **Lexi stopped him,** "if it's ok, I'd like to say this" **she asked in a low voice, as if ashamed to be around the guys. Ace smile at the bunny and gives her stand (in a matter of speech).** "It's true" **Lexi started, looking at all the team,** "Zadavia managed to trick me into believing that you guys would change around me, you know… treat me differently" **she proposed,** "So I thought that… if I'd train double time, It would be ok with you guys if I dated Ace, you know… to prove that I wasn't after anything else."

**Tech, Rev and Slam, looked ashamed; did they really make her feel that way? They were not angry at the situation, and they never knew Lexi felt that way…** "Lexi-we're-sorry-if-we-ever-made-you-feel-ashamed-or-anything-but-we-didn't-mean-it-I-promise!" **Rev explained, with a saddened tone at the bunny.**

**Lexi smiled, **"I know you didn't, actually I don't recall one time you ever did say anything to hurt me, but every time I'd meet, Zadavia and her brother managed to fill my head with these things."

"Why didn't you tell us?" **Slam growled softly.**

"Zadavia ordered me not to, she said that she also started to question my intentions with Ace, and that I had to prove to her once again, that I'm capable of handling pressure, without asking for help from you guys… especially Ace." **She explained.**

**After the team, heard that, they imagined how hard it was for their team mate to go through double training, and verbal degradation and doubt, without being able to tell anyone about it. **

"Lexi-you-know-we'll-never-ever-think-of-you-that-way,-we-know-who-you-really-are-and-you-never-have-to-prove-anything-to-us" **Rev walked over and said as he put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.**

"I know Rev" **she smiled at him and said,** "I don't know what happened back then to ever doubt you guys" **she said then smiling at the whole team.**

**Ace and the team smiled as he saw her happy again, but the black and yellow bunny was the only one to notice Duck look away. Duck didn't look happy, as he recollected all the times he would accuse Lexi of exactly what Zadavia told her they would. Ace smiled knowing that Ducks' Gemini cricket, was playing games in the water fowls' head. **

**All in all, the team always knew Duck has a heart… and a pretty big one in fact! They never doubted that, but they also knew Duck had troubles getting his ego out of the clouds. Ace knew how good of a fighter Duck is, and how badly he wanted to become a brave leader. He knew deep down, Duck would doubt himself, which was why he always felt the need and obligation to boast out his skills. **

**As a leader, Ace felt the need to really know his teammates, so that he could help them and the team improve, but he made sure Duck never knew about this because his ego would really fly sky high!** _Duck could be a joik, and very hard to woik wit sometimes. He always tinks my job is easy and dat I take it for de title. Well… Duck you asked for it! Dis will teach you how to take real responsibility and put yourself in my position… de position dat I've wanted to leave so badly a long time ago, _**Ace thought as he glanced back at Lexi.**

**Ace smiled and walked over to Duck and sat down,** "Wattup Duck?" **he asked.**

**Duck frowned at the smiling bunny,** "What do you want?" **he coldly asked.**

**Ace smiled,** "Nottin much, I just hoped to hear Gimini cricket sing his solo from here… what was it called again? Hmmmmm" **Ace said pretending to think** "Oh right! 'Let you conscience be your guide…?'" **he menacingly said. The rest of the team chuckled at the bunny's attempt to cheer the frowning Duck.**

"Alright alright! I admit it!" **Duck yelled out,** "Lexi I've been a jerk to ya ever since you started dating Ace"

**Lexi smirked,** "really? Ever since then Duck? Nah you and me go way back!" **she giggled.**

"Ok Ok ya got a point there" **Duck thought,** "But I was only mad because Ace got to be leader and get a girl!" **Duck continued, as he looked away.** "How many times have I tried to impress the boss lady and she says nothing! I'm not dat bad of a guy ya know!" **he pleaded.**

**What he said touched the whole team, and they looked at the hurt Duck with sorrow as he carried on.** "Lexi, Zadavia really liked you, and for me to see ya throw that away, well… it annoyed me, because no matter how I tried, she would never treat me the same way she treats all of you guys!"

**Lexi and the team looked down in shame, Duck had a point, they all felt guilty for all the times they would snap at his foolish remarks, when they didn't bother to really ask why h behaved this way. **"And, your boyfriend's the leader of a super hero team, he has respect and people really like him, and he just throws that away over night! For what? So he could spend time with you?"

**Lexi looks down in shame,** "don't get me wrong Lex" Duck corrects himself, "You're a great gal, one of the best I've ever met, I mean you actually like doing the stuff we like to do!" **he said making the bunny chuckle,** "it's just for me… I've always wanted what Ace had, at least once in my life, and after knowing what he did, I felt I let go of something I never had! But the thing is, I'm not getting anything in return like he is. I don't get to leave the throne and get the girl, all I get is seeing my friend throw something I want away" **Duck finally spoke out as he tried to hold back the build of tears in his eyes, with a stern frown.**

**The team fell silence, as they watched their teammate open up for the first time, they knew something was always up, but they never knew Duck was hurting inside this much! **"I'm sorry, I know I could be a real jerk sometimes, but I can't help it" **Duck confessed, **"I hope you could… forgive me" **he forced himself to ask.**

**Lexi smiled with tears at her dear friend, **"Bet on it Duck… and… I was hoping you would do the same for me" **she chuckled.**

**Duck chuckled back,** "Yah well I need time to think! I don't just give away forgiveness to anybody!" **he boasted purposely making the team laugh.**

**The team spent at least 15 minutes joking and messing around, and laughing at all the jokes they would make about the boss lady. The mood finally lightened up, and as the team was joking around, Tech remembered that Ace mentioned having a fight with Zadavia. **

"Hey chie_ I mean Ace" **Tech called out,** "Why did you and Zadavia fight?"

**Ace thought for a bit,** "Oh didn't I mention why? Oh right!" **Ace remembered, and the team sat back down. So far everything Ace said this morning, Lexi was already aware of, and Ace realized he still didn't appoint the new leader. **

"Well, it turned out that Zadavia tricked Lexi into believing dat she was training for us, when de boss lady was really getting Lex prepared to take my place" **Ace smiled and shrugged.**

"What!" **Rev asked in shock and surprise.**

**Lexi nodded,** "It's true, all this time Zadavia tried to get me as far away from Ace as possible. She knew the effect of what she was doing would have on me, she knew Ace would pick my weird behavior, and still she ordered me not to speak, so that we'd grow farther apart."

**Ace continued, looking back at the team,** "She wanted me to go back wit her so dat I could train her robot army, take Dues' place. When we changed our minds and turned back her offer on becoming guardians of the universe, she decided that taking me to help her out would be more than enough."

**The loonatics turned down her proposal because, as exciting as it seemed, they realized that, spending less time away from their planet would emotionally disconnect them from their true home. They knew that spending more time watching out for the universe, would mean that the quality of safeness back home would decline, since they wouldn't have enough time to watch over it like they're doing now. So they refused to leave their planet, but offered and guaranteed their help, whenever help outside their planet was needed. To sum it up, they simply liked how things were going with them, and didn't want any major changes. **

"But-what-did-have-anything-to-do-with-Lexi?" **Rev asked.**

"Remember when Zadavia asked me to join her team de foist time?" **Ace reminded.**

**The team nodded,** "well she tought dat I refused her offer because I didn't want to leave Lexi… which isn't completely wrong" **he smiled and said winking at his female companion, making her giggle and blush,** "but I made it clear to her dat I would never leave my planet, my home or my team" **Ace explained,** "I guess she found dat hard to believe" **he shrugged.**

"Wow, and she did that to Lexi!" **Slam growled in shock as he pointed to the wounds on her knees.**

**Lexi looked down at her knees,** "Oh no, while I was showing Optimatis my moves and he shot me down while I was up in the air."

"Zadavia just let him do that!" **Tech demanded in shock and disgust.**

**Lexi shrugged,** "She didn't know I was der" Ace stated, "I told Lexi dat I was following her from a distance, cause Zadavia didn't want any one of us to follow her"

"What happened to the boss lady!" **Duck asked out loud in shock!** "She went her dumb brother to beat up one of our teammates behind our backs!"

"Well…" **Lexi said rubbing her arms,** "When I told her off, it felt like she really felt guilty about what she did, and she didn't know Optimatis would do this…" **she started.**

**Ace walked towards her, he knew she was beginning to feel guilty… he loved her for her tenderness, but sometimes Lexi could be too kind hearted for her own good, when it comes to people she cares about. Ace stood in front of her and puts his hands on her shoulder** "Lex, it's not like she doesn't know how her brother does tings, she was der when he shot you down, and didn't reveal herself until later"

"Ace has a point Lex, Zadavia changed, maybe because her job as an empress disconnected her from how she was with us" **Tech tried to explain,** "but still what she did wasn't right" **he concluded as he frowned and crossed his hands. **

"See?" **Ace said and smiled at the bunny close to him as he stroked back her hair from her face. **

**Lexi chuckled;** "alright" **she said and smiled at the yellow and black bunny holding by her waist. **

**The team, including Duck, smiled as they saw how the two bunnies cheered each other up. Not even Duck could deny that they were more than just lovers… they were soul mates. **

"Urmm…-Ace?" **Rev awkwardly cut in. **

**Ace turned towards his Roadrunner friend,** " S'up Rev?" **he asked.**

"Um…-well-there's-just-one-last-problem…" **he paused,** "Who's-gonna-take-your-place?"

_Right!_ **The rest of the team thought.** "Oh yah! You still didn't tell us who you chose!" **Lexi smiled and excitedly stated. **

**Ace chuckled,** "Good woik Rev! I almost forgot!"

**The team sat back down on the couch, they were all anxious but at least they were happy. **

"Alright, just so you know, I've tought of dis before telling Zadavia dat I quit my title." **Ace said watching his team sit down, as he leant of the wall and crossed his arms. He was smiling his cool trademark smirk, so the team could tell that Ace knew what he was doing.** "… and I hope dat de team, has as much faith in dat person as I do, and dat you give him de same chance ya gave me when we foist met."

**The whole team admired their ex-leaders' modesty, including Lexi… that's one of the traits she loves about him. **

"…and, I'll always be here to help our new leader earn de same faith and confidence you had in me, dat I'm so grateful for. But I expect him to take dis position very seriously, cause it's not an easy one, but I wouldn't choose someone to take dis job, without being completely sure dat he'll make wise decision for dis team and planets' safety."

**The team began looking at one another, because to each other, they all shared that same trait… at least that's what everybody but Duck thought. He didn't think to highly of himself, when it came to serious moments like this, he softly smirked as he moved from face to face. **

"Now what I said, applies to all of you, cause I know dat each and every one of you'se guys would make a great leader, but you're also amazing in what you do, Tech you're a great inventor, and dis job would make you spend less time doin what ya really love ta do." **Ace smiled at the Coyote, who gratefully smiled back.**

"Rev" **Ace said as he turned to Rev,** "you share de same likes wit Tech, and I see how you enjoy being his lab assistant and inventor, and being de leader would mean less time hangin out wit your buddy, and more time trainin"

**Rev smiled, **"Yeah… I'm-not-much-of-a-training-kinda-guy… I-like-chillin-out-wit-dis-guy-and-watch-him-explode-and-regenerate-himself!" **Rev said as he gave Tech a soft punch on the arm, making Coyote fake a frown. Rev bought it, so Tech snickered back, as if telling his buddy 'got ya!'. **

**Ace chuckled then looked at Slam,** "Slam, you're numbuh one heavy weight champion and wrestler! This means dis team needs ya to defend dem durin an attack! I mean I would sure appreciate you savin my cotton tail from a heavy blow, radder dan tink of plans and tactics" **Ace chuckled,** "what would you want, leadin de team to the destination point or Slammin up some maroons?"

**Slam snickered back,** "Wrestling is fun!" **he said as he hit his fist into his hand.**

"Alright buddy" **Ace chuckled,** "save it for de field". **The team giggled at Slams' enthusiasm to go and kick some bad guy butt!**

**Ace then turned towards Lexi and Duck. **"Now I'm left wit you two!" **he smirked. Lexi softly smiled as she knew who her new leader was going to be… not her, and boy was she proud of Ace for the choice she knew he was about to make. Duck tried to smile, but deep down he knew he was about to get crushed… again. **

"Lex… you've taken de lead many times, and you're not dat bad bunny!" **he smirked…** "urm… not better dan me of course!" **he joked, making him giggle. Oh man he loved her cute giggles! Then his jokester face shimmered into a soft smile,** "but I need ya to be der for our leader, de same way you were der for me… I need you to be his right hand Lex" **He softly smiled at the bunny, who was already smiling back. He knew Lexi already figured who it was, and it warmed his heart when he found out she welcomed his decision warmly… but of course that was Lexi , the caring and understanding member of the team.**

"You can bet on it Ace" **she softly smiled, at the yellow and black bunny who gratefully returned her smile with his soft gaze, and then both bunnies turned towards the surprised, and disbelieving water fowl. **

**Duck raised his head, and his watery eyes began to build up water,** "Wait…" **he said as he turned and looked at all his teammates, who stood there proudly smiling at their new leader.** "… That's left with…" **he stopped and looked at Ace**, "…me…?" **he asked still unsure.**

**Ace smiled,** "Duck! As of today you're de new boss man!" **Ace proudly announced as he placed his hand on Ducks' shoulder. Duck was still speechless, he was filled with disbelief and was somewhere in between doubt and unbelievable and unexpected happiness.**

"me…" **he started as he glanced at Ace and the team with watery puppy eyes,** "you're… you're all ok with… me being your leader?" **he asked in surprise.**

**The team all nodded in support, then Duck swallowed,** "Ok…"

**The two bunnies smirked at one another, knowing what was going to come in next.**

"THIS CITY IS NOT READY FOR ITS NUMBER ONE CRIME FAIGHTING, JUSTICE SERVING, AND DASHINGLY HANDSOME SUPER HERO DANGER SUCK!" **Duck claimed out loud, as he stood straight with his fist to the sky. **

"We-should-celebrate-Duc_-I-mean-chief!" **Rev excitedly stated,** "I'll-go-buy-the-streamers-and-start-the-stereo!" **the roadrunner continued and rushed out of HQ. **

"Yes! We should try baking a cake with my new, 'Techy E, Easy cake bake 1000'!" **the excited Coyote announced as he ran to the lab. **

"That's right! We should celebrate! It's everybody I generously accept to take this offer for you guys! But I'll make an exception because we're friends!" **Duck boasted.**

"Right…" **Ace and Lexi said at the same time as they both stood, arms crossed, next to each other, smirking.**

"Yummy Yum! Party food!" **growled** **the excited Tasmanian devil as he jumped in his place.**

**The devil was standing right next to Lexi, so once he landed after his heavy jump, he knocked Lexi off her feet** "whoa!" **making her fall back into Aces' arms.**

"Got ya" **he quickly smiled and said, as he caught her.**

**Slam ran towards the kitchen, to see if he could eat… urm… 'help' with the party food. Duck ran to his room so he could dress for what he called his 'coronation', leaving the two bunnies alone in the meeting room. **

**Lexi still fallen back into Aces' arms as he held her close,** "hehe… thanks Ace" **she said as she bluched.**

**Ace smirked and help her stand, **"Dat went well" **he said and smiled, showing his gap tooth, as she faced him. **

**Lexi smiled,** "that went very well" **she continued in a low and soft voice as she moved closer to the yellow and black bunny, wrapping her hands around her neck. Ace held closer by the waist and the two bunnies closed in on their first kiss of the day that just started… and so far started great!**

**I hope this chapter answered your questions! MIA! I MISS U SOO MUCH AND THNX FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YA! MWA! XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the Duck fans out there! I know Duck isn't awful, he's hilarious I love him! Hihihihi WHO AM I KIDDING! I LOVE ALL OF'EM!**

**Stay tune for next chapter as the team discuss what Lexi heard last night, as she was sleeping! Who are those two strangers and what on earth do they want with Lexi! Well I'll be glad to hear all your thoughts on that question! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! D! **


	6. Pearl Pearl on the wall

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Pearl Pearl on the wall...**_

**The small 'brunch' part went very well, the team managed to forget the drama they started the day off with, and everything felt like nothing special has happened. Now the party was over and the Loonatics were cleaning up,** "Hey chief?"** the coyote asked, while he hols a big black trash bag.**

**Duck doesn't answer, and so Tech calls out again,** "Yo chief?" **But still the bird doesn't reply, he just continues his cleaning. **

**Tech looks at Ace confused and Ace smirks, he knew Duck still didn't get used to answering to that title,** "A'yo Duck!" **he calls out, and Duck finally answers.**

"Hm?" **he innocently asks, but when he sees the weird look they gave him he remembers that he was suppose to answer that quit a few moments ago,** "Oh right… sorry" **he awkwardly chuckles. **

"No problem chief" **Tech answers,** "but I just wanted to know if you wanted to come see how my new slime shooting wrist bands?"

"Slime shooting whah?" **he asked in disgust, with shivers in his tone. **

**Ace chuckled,** "Sorry chief, but ya gatta go test and see if our new toys are safe enough to play wit!"

"Ace! They are not To_"

"Ooooh new toys!" **added a familiar feminine voice. Ace turned towards the approaching figure and smiled.**

"Yup! And chief's gonna test dem for us!" **Ace added as Lexi walked and stood by him.**

"Right!" **Duck proudly said,** "Come on Tech! We got some testing to do!" **he announced and walked out of the room.**

**Tech chuckled and shook his head, then followed the water fowl. As the room was empty again, the two bunnies stood there,** "So… what do we do now?" **Lexi asked.**

**Ace smirked,** "Nei… I don't recall de boss man givin us any orders…" **he hinted.**

**Lexi giggled,** "Does that mean we have free time?"

"Depends on what you're plannin to do" **Ace cunningly hinted again.**

"Ok…" **Lexi played along,** "hmm… well I don't know about you, but I feel like taking Jet Ski lessons" **she smirks.**

**Ace chuckles,** "really…? Nei… I don't tink de trainer's gonna be der."

"Yah? Why not?" **she asks smiling.**

"He has free time" **Ace answered…** "And he's not givin lessons for anybody today" **he proudly smiles.**

"Oh really?" **Lexi chuckles,** "Well… I hope he can make an exception" **she smiles as she slowly walks away… some might call it seductively but Ace definitely got the message! -^**

**Ace smiles and catches up with her, **"hmm… I don't know, I can check wit him if you want?" **he smirks and suggests.**

"Would you!' **Lexi pretended to be excited **"that would be very nice thanks!" **she seductively explains as she continues walking.** "How about I wait at beach, at say about… 12am, and I'll see if he shows up!" **she suggests, and walks away.**

**Ace stops and smirks while Lexi walks away, towards her room,** "I'll ask him for ya bunny" **he chuckles. Ace always enjoyed it when Lexi would play these games, he was glad he had a girl friend who knew who to approach life with an attitude similar to that of a jokester… which happened to be one of this grey bunny's characteristics! **

"12 you said?"** the figure in the dark playfully said to himself as he ease dropped on the bunnies with his large pearl, glowing blood red , **"See you there then… beautiful"** he grinned and wickedly rubbed his hands together, as he watched the blonde bunny walk down the corridor.**

**It was about 12:10 and Lexi finally showed up at the beach, she was wearing a cotton candy pink strapless bikini with an aqua blue long beach skirts, with slightly darker blue wave curls. Her ears where loosely tied into a ponytail but she was wearing her brand new sneakers Tech designed. The beach wasn't really crowded since it still was a working day, and schools started around 4 months ago, there were only a few people on the beach… mostly couples. The bunny held her sneakers with one hand and walked barefoot on the shore, with the waves gently washing past her bare feet. She was walking towards the dock, figuring that Ace would probably be there. The weather was nice, except of course for the somewhat gloomy bright pink/purple skies. **

**As she walked towards the dock, Lexi had a soft smile going on, while she thought back at what Ace did for her… she felt all warm inside, nobody ever let go of something so big and great for her… actually she never thought anybody would ever do that… but that's not the first Ace proves her wrong. The bunny really felt special around him… he always made her feel special… he always showed her how special he thought she was… actually I should say, he always showed her how special he knew she was. Every time she thought of that, she got Goosebumps, feeling so anxious to see her best friend again, and right from a distance she spot the grey bunny on his black and yellow Jet Ski, waiting and listing to his mp3. Lexi giggled and dived into the water, with her skirt and sneakers on**

**Ace didn't have his suit on, so the grey bunny had his back leaning on the steering handles of his Jet Ski, and was scrolling down his music file, deciding on which tract he felt like listening to. He was wearing his teal blue knee high swimming trunks and a dark grey sleeveless hoodie, and was also wearing a pair of sneakers. His ears where pointed back as he had his cool and calm smirk going on, and just when he was about choose a song, he felt his Jet Ski rock. **"Huh?" **he asked as he sat up and tried to see through the waters, except at Acmetropolis the sea wasn't as clear as back at the coral islands, so he couldn't see a thing. As he leant even more to try and see, Lexi inclined out of the water and quickly pushed him in!** "Whoaa!" **he yelled out as he went splashing in. **

"hahahaha!" **the blonde bunny in the water burst out in laughter as Ace rose up and spat a fountain of water from his mouth.**

**Ace looked at the laughing bunny in the water and smirked,** "very funny bunny" **he said,** "now come on let's start"

"ok ok" **Lexi chuckled, and Ace climbed the Jet ski and helped Lexi up.**

"You ready bunn_ Wow…" **Ace was surprised and said as he caught site of what she was wearing.**

"hihihi" **Lexi giggles.**

"Uhh…" **Ace tried to say, having momentarily lost his speech, while Lexi rinsed her ears and giggled; she knew why he was behaving that way… in fact she did it on purpose.**

_Got ya bunny! Tihihi_ "Aw! You're stuttering again!" **she said as she softly looked at him,** "I missed that" **she said and she got closer and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Ace was blushing… he never saw Lacy in this swimming suit before. **

**Once she stopped and softly looked at him to see a rosy red line under his eyes going above his nose, Ace wobbly smiled** "hehe… um… do you wanna… um… start?"

**Lexi smiled,** "sure but aren't you suppose to teach me?" **she playfully asked, trying to be easy on the bunny.**

**Ace just sat there for a moment, but once what Lexi said finally clicked in, he snapped out of it and wobbly chuckled in embarrassment,** "oh yah! Hehe right!... sorry!" **he said as he made way for Lexi to slide into his place. Lexi giggled and slid in front of him, as Ace tried to stop blushing and put a wobbly smile.**

"Ok Ace I think you better hold on tight!" **Lexi excitedly said, **"I'm not sure I'm gonna start this off right!" **she chuckled.**

**Ace gulped, and held back at the handle behind him,** "Ok", **he said. Being the somewhat down to Earth Looney gentle man/bunny he is, he wasn't REALLY sure what Lexi meant by what she said, so he took the safe and polite side. **

**Lexi looked back after he didn't hold on to her, and saw what he did, she giggled,** "ok… suit yourself bunny" **and she quickly turned on the handles of the Jet Ski, starting off with full speed…**

…"Whaaaa!" **which threw Ace flying back into the water ^^.**

**Lexi burst into laughter as the bunny emerged from the water and looked at the laughing bunny with an embarrassed pout and blush. **"Sorry Ace but I did warn you" **she softly giggled,** "Now you wanna give it another try?"

**Ace wobbly smiled again,** "hehe… I guess you were right der" **he admitted then swam towards the Jet Ski and Lexi helped him up. Just before she was about to turn the handles again, Ace held her hands and gently pulled them off, **"Not so hard bunny"** he softly said as he got closer. Lexi felt warm as she could almost feel his head next to her neck… but Ace kept his distance ,** "See dat switch over der?"

"uh-huh" **Lexi** **answered as she noticed a switch above the compartment under the handle.**

"Alright dat switch puts de Jet Ski on automatic, which means dis ting will drive slowly alone" **he said.**

"That's sounds nice!" **the relieved bunny admitted, and she turned the switch. The Jet Ski started and Lexis' smile grew**! "Look Ace I'm driving!" **she joked.**

**Ace chuckled,** "ok, now put your hands on the handles and slowly toin" **he said.**

"Ok" **Lexi said, as she placed her hands on the handles, **"and slowly… Whoa!"

**Something went wrong and the Jet Ski went zooming off, and with its super speed it petrified the amateur bunny trying to drive it… she lost control, and the faster it went, the harder Lexi turned on the handles! Which meant it would go even faster, but when Lexi loosened the turn, it didn't slow down it just kept going!** "Ace! Something's wrong with it!" **The frightened bunny called out as she ducked down out the racing winds' way,** "It's not slowing down!"

**The grey bunny was holding tight onto Lexi,** "Hold on!" **he yelled out.**

"I can't let go! We'll fall off, and we're too far at sea!" **the scared bunny cried out.**

**Ace knew what Lexi felt, he knew why she was scared, they were already too far off coast and both of them clearly remember what happened when they got lost at sea! Lexi was frozen and wouldn't let herself move a muscle; all she did was hold on tight, for the both of them. Ace wrapped one arm around Lexi and with the other he tried to reach the handles but…** "Whoaa!"

***Splash***

**Lexi turned her head with fear, **"ACE!" **she cried out, as she saw the splash behind her! Now they were really far of coast because Ace didn't have a normal Jet Ski, it's the one Tech designed for him, which meant it was at least 5 times faster than your everyday ride! They couldn't see land anymore and both of them didn't have their suits on, is this going to be the déjà-vu of what they through lived before! **

**This wasn't supposed to happen! Ace even saw that Lexi barely turned on the handles, what's going on! The machine's losing control! With Acmetropolis' dark purplish colored waters it would be impossible to see what's under you… or… whome… **

_***Gasp!* Oh no! **_

_**What's gonna happen to them! And why did Aces' Jet Ski lose it!**_

_**Stay tuned to see what happens next!**_

_**And PLEASE review!**_

_**THANK U! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


	7. Let me in

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Let me in. **_

**Lexi immediately let go of the handles and flies back, Ace was already too far back but she swam as fast as she could towards him, to see that he was doing the same.** "Lex!" **the hooded bunny yelled out as he got closer, and once he reached her they hugged in relief,** "you ok?" **he said as he held the worried bunny close and hugged her tightly.**

"I'm fine Ace what about you!" sh**e asked with concern.**

**He softly smiled,** "I'm fine Lex" **he reassured with softness.**

**Both bunnies where in the middle of the ocean (again), and were completely confused! What happened to that darn machine! Ace was on guard he sensed that this little malfunction wasn't just a coincidental accident, he felt something was up. Lexi was frightened, she kept on trying to observe the waters surrounding and under them, but what really scared her was that you can't see a thing! **

"Where do we swim to?" **she asked as she held onto Ace.**

**Ace drew his attention back to the frightened bunny and he smiled, as if showing her that she shouldn't worry,** " we don't" **he simply said,** " it's better if we just go wit de current Lex, oderwise we'll tier ourselves out and get nowhere"

**Lexi looked up at him, worried,** "but what if the current takes us farther away? What if it leads us to a storm or… or a whirlpool? Ace what if we're attacked by sharks again or… worse? We can't use our powers anymore, or we'll blackout, remember what Tech said**?" she desperately reminded. **

**Ace could see the bunny was losing hope already and he completely knows why, the last time it happened Ace almost died in the storm, they were almost eaten by sharks, bitten by a poisonous sea snake and Lexi almost died because of a fever… but for both of them, the worst was really when they were going to lose each other. Lexi remembered the chill she felt cut down her spine when she heard the mass hit Ace painfully knocking him unconscious and throwing him at the mercy of the storm, while Ace painfully recollected when his best friend was slowly weakening because of the fever, exhaustion and dehydration, in front of him when he couldn't do anything to stop her pain. **

"Lex… notting's gonna happen to us ok?" **he said as he softly placed his hand on her cheek,** "We've been trough woist before, and we could still use our powers just at a minimal level" **he smiled and reassured.**

**Lexi tried to buy in his optimism, but something told her that Ace was wrong… that the worst has yet to come. She wanted to say anything but the sea caught her attention, she looked back at her lover and hugged him tightly, **"Whatever happens I'm not letting go" **she softly got out.**

**Ace was a little surprised by her hug, but then softly embraced her back,** "and I'm not letting go eider Lex" **he said.**

**Ace knew the worst has yet to come, he directly remembered the dream Lexi told him about, how she said it wasn't based on a dream, but on something she heard while asleep. Two figures talking about them… plotting. He remembered what she told him about what they said they were going to do to him, but all that to get to her. Ace always took Lexi seriously especially when it came to her instincts, and what happened with his Jet Ski, wasn't a coincidence and he knew it. As Ace tightly hugged the scared bunny, he completely hid the fact that he was a hundred percent on guard; something in him told him they were being watched, so he decided that he'll play along until the time is right. Playing cool now would be an incredibly strategic move against whatever is hunting them down but it also is crucial because it keeps Lexis' heart at rest. She was already afraid, not only could he hear it in her voice, but he could feel it in her hug, the way her eyes started water as he felt tears run down his shoulder. **

"It's ok" **Ace comforted as he gently rubbed the tearing bunny's back as she hugged him tightly **" everyting's gonna be ok Lexi" **he said as he held her close, allowing her to let her tears out while being safe in his arms. He wasn't sure about what to do at the moment, other than just float there, but he was sure he wasn't going to let anything or anybody hurt the bunny close to him, the friend her loves so dearly, in any way!**

**Meanwhile…** " Ugh! Where did those two rodents run off to again!" **asked the frustrated Duck.**

"um… they probably went out" **Tech simply answered.**

"went out?" **he asked,** "WENT OUT! WHEN DID I GIVE PERMISSION FOR THEM TO GO OUT!" **Duck demanded waving his hands around.**

"You never gave us any orders" **Tech, looking confused, reminded Duck.**

"WEL_" **then duck realized Tech was right and calmed down,** "oh… right" he admitted, "well then contact them we have work to do" **he vaguely said waving his hand off (like a snob). **

"Righto-chief!" **Rev answered and pressed a button on his suited arm,** "Yallo!- Ace-Lex-pick-up" he said then waited, "Hello?-Ace-Lexi?-Anybody-there?" **he said then waited again,** "Come-on-guys!-Boss-man-needs-us-answer!" **he nagged but still no answer.**

**Tech was beginning to get worried and suspicious, then Slam entered the room, holding two suits in his hands… they were Ace and Lexis. **

"Um… guys, why are their suits talking?" **growled the confused devil.**

**Duck and Tech awkwardly looked at the lost devil shocked by his cluelessness.** "No-wonder-they're-not-answering!-They-don't-have-their-suits-on!" **Rev said, breaking the silence,** "maybe-they-decided-to-go-on-a-casual-date!" **Rev happily suggested. **

"AWWW! Two bunnies on a date!" **happily** **growled Slam, making Tech chuckle.**  
"Date! Great, we have a crisis and the two rabbits decided to go play house!" **Duck yelled out, making everybody in the room snicker.**

"What did you think would happen? They just wait around here for you to give an order? We have lives you know!" **Tech chuckled,** "Ace only kept us in when he needed us, nothing more!" **Tech smirked as if mocking the new leader in training.**

**Duck awkwardly paused, yes that's was what he was expecting of them… he got carried away with the whole 'being the leader' role, **"no… but… I need help with the crises" **he admitted.**

"What's the crisis chief?" **slam growled.**

**Duck got excited and pulled out a letter he printed, a letter sent to the team from the mayor.** "Here look! There's this mall opening and the mayor wants us to make a speech!" **he happily said, **"I think that this would be a good time to break the news to this city and tell then who's the new boss of the loonatics!"

**The** **team went quiet… **"YOE NEED ACE AND LEXI TO HELP YOU WRIGHT A SPEECH?" **Tech, stupefied and shocked, finally screamed at the nervously smiling Duck. **

"Hehe… well Ace was able to get you guys to accept this… heh… maybe he could do the same for the whole city?" **Duck nervously chuckled, **"you know how the mayor feels about me, maybe Ace could help me sweep the city off their feet, of course metaphorically speaking, with a few words or two…" **he nervously admitted.**

**Tech thought for a second,** "I think I know what you mean" he said, "Ace can help you once they get back I guess" **Tech shrugged.**

**Duck was relieved,** "phew! Now where are those two rabbits?" he said putting his fists on his hips and looking around, "it's getting dark! What did they forget they live here!"

**The sun was almost done setting and the climate was cooling down quickly, the bunnies stayed warming each other with their body heat… but Lexi was really the one tasting the cold, all she had on was her long skirt, sneakers and a bikini top. Ace could hear her teeth chatter and her skin was turning whitish, she was making larger ripples in the water as her body shivered… but she didn't say a word. She didn't want Ace to know; she knew if he did he would take off his sleeveless hoodie and give it to her leaving him bare from the top.** _How could I be so stupid and not realize she's only wearing her bikini! She's freezing!_ **Ace thought frustratingly, and immediately took off his shirt.**

**Lexi was surprised,** "Ace what are yo_" **and he cut her off as he quickly putt the hoodie** **through her neck.**

"Lex you're cold" **he simply said as he held her hands, passing them through the holes of arms. **

**She was still surprised,** "Ace please no, you'll freeze!" **she said as she started to take the shirt off, but Ace held down her arms, stopping her from doing so.**

"Keep it on" **he said showing her a smile as she looked up at him,** "dis is notting really Lex, please keep it on"

**Lexi looked at him, her eyes showed shock, she immediately hugged him tight, bringing his body closer to her body which was getting warmer than his, **"you're wrong Ace! This is everything to me! Now stay close, I don't want to lose you!" **she said hugging him tighter.**

**Ace smiled and did as she said, hugging her back gently with care,** "no one's losin anybody Lex" **he softly said. The hug ended and as Lexi softly pushed back, Ace was still holding her, with his hands supporting her back, she saw his eyes were glowing yellow,** "I won't let it happen" **he smiled as his eyes glowed. She smiled and got closer, trying to keep his body warm.**

**The sun finally set,** "Ok we better lay on our backs again" **Ace said. Of course they didn't spend the whole time swimming, it would exhaust them; mostly they lay on their backs and held each others' hands, so that the current wouldn't separate them.**

"What if we fall asleep Ace?" **the worried bunny asked, **"and we let go?" **she couldn't help but point out, even though the very thought scared her. **

**Ace thought for a bit, but he didn't know what to do; taking turns wouldn't help, it would still be too exhausting and there was no sweet water around, so that's a no.**

***Gasp*** "I got it!" **Lexi brightly said**, "Ace do you minding turning around?" **she asked with a smile. **

**Ace was confused but he smiled "sure" and turned around. Meanwhile Lexi got her hands in the top and undid the laces of the bikini from the back, and slipped it out from the bottom of the hoodie. **

"Ok you can look now" **the bunny happily said, and as Ace turned she immediately showed him her bikini top and go figure… his face suddenly turned pink and the blush hit him like a warm heat wave. Ace was confused and definitely caught off guard! He didn't know what was going on, and Lexi giggled at his shock, blush and confusion**. "Sorry bunny" **she chuckled,** "it wasn't on purpose this time I promise" **she said, trying to calm him down.**

**All the grey bunny could do what chuckle out and wobbly smile. The little blonde bunny held his hand and tied one end of the bikini around his wrist, she was lucky it was the lacey kind, because it's long. When Ace saw what she was doing, he got it,** "Hey!" **Ace widely smiled,** "Dat's a great idea!" **he gladly admitted and Lexi giggled.**

"Now we can sleep" **she looked at him with relief and said after she tied the other end around her wrist. Ace smiled and both bunnies lay on their backs. **"Goodnight Ace" **the blonde bunny smiled and said.**

**Ace firmly and yet softly held her hand,** "Sweet dreams Lexi" **he said and both bunnies closed their eyes until they eventually fell asleep, with Ace still holding Lexis' hand.**

"Where are they!" **Duck asked out loud as he walked around in circles in his PJs, they were all in their PJs.**

**Tech, Rev and Slam were beginning to worry,** "You'd think they'd call and tell us they're not coming back" **Tech thought out loud.**

"Yah-well-when-they-did-it-yesterday-they-didn't-tell-us-either-but-yesterday-was-different…-I-don't-know…-maybe-we-should-try-and-find-them-it's-not-like-them!-What-if-something-went-wrong?" **Rev finally said, relieving his mind out of those scary thoughts that something might have happened to his dear friends.**

**Slam, Tech and Duck looked at the roadrunner with worry, hearing it out loud made them worry even more, even though they were all thinking it already. Duck looked at Tech with a hint of concern, **"I think he's right, we better go see where they are, it's not like them to stay out till 12pm"

"Ok but where do we start chief?" **Tech asked feeling a little hopeless.**

**Duck didn't know where to start, he couldn't answer… and then Rev came running back into the meeting room,** "Guys!-I-think-I-know-where-to-start!" **he excitedly said as he looked at a checklist paper in front of him,** "This-is-the-equipment-in/out-check-list-and-Ace-checked-his-Jet Ski-out-and-he-signed!" **Rev said then looking at his team with a smile, **"they're-at-the-beach!"

**The whole group smiled, but then…** _Oh no!_ **Everybody ran to their rooms and suited up, not wanting to repeat the last fiasco that happened the last time they hung around the ocean!** _No wonder they never came back!_ **Tech angrily thought as he lit up the room where their jet would be. **

**It was around 5:30am, and the current pushed the sleeping bunnies even further away. The waters where now crystal blue and dawn was about to start. Lexi woke up feeling certain numbness in her legs; it was annoying, as if she had blood clots all in almost every major artery. She softly hit her legs a few times, and rubbed them making the pain lay low. The bunny then glanced at her sleeping friend next to her, and she felt his chest… it was very cold. His neck, his shoulder, his fur was all very cold, Ace didn't even look comfortable in his sleep. Thankfully he was still breathing, but Lexi noticed a change in his heart rate, it was beating slower than the usual. The weird thing was that she wasn't so cold any more, she had no clue why, and was incredibly surprised. Maybe my body just adjusted to the temperature, she thought, but the bunny couldn't bear to see her Ace's body so cold. **

**Lexi untied the lace of her bikini top and lifted her long beach skirt from under the hoodie, covering her chest. She then took off the hoodie and carefully tried to make Ace wear it while he was still asleep, but the grey bunny woke up,** "huh….?" **He said, as his eyes started opening. Finally the bunny was awake, but took advantage of his drowsiness and made him wear the hoodie. **"Lex whah?" **he said then floated up straight again, he noticed he was wearing his shirt so he looked at Lexi,** "Le_"

"Ace before you say anything I'm not cold anymore I swear!" **she tried with a happy mood, trying to lighten him up, **"look!" **she said giving him her hand.**

**Ace frowned then felt her hand, it was ice cold! **"You're kiddin me right?" **he sarcastically asked, frowning even more.**

**Lexi was confused, **"Whah? No Ace really I'm not cold!" **she insisted.**

"Lexi you're colder dan me!" **Ace insisted.**

"No I'm not! You need your shirt more than I do!" **Lexi fought back.**

**Ace sighed,** "Lexi just take it back, do ya wanna get a fever again!" **Ace said sounding a bit sterner. **

"I'M NOT COLD!" **Lexi said out loud,** "I don't need your help Ace! I'm warm enough!"

**Ace was getting really annoyed,** "LEXI STOP BEING STUBBORN!" **the grey bunny said out loud,** "I'm fine! Would ya please just believe me!"

**Lexi was shocked, he never raised his voice before, it wasn't like him to do that. **

"Dis isn't a game! We're stranded hear and you could get a fever again! Why do ya have to over complicated tings Lex!" **the frustrated bunny said, frowning even more at the creature in front of him, **"Stop pretending Lexi! For once just come clean! Why do ya tink I'd be annoyed if ya just tell me you're hurt or… or weak, or cold? I know why you're doing it so just stop! I'm fine! Can't you see how cold it is here! Do ya tink I'm stupid or just joking around!"

**Lexi was hurt, he was very harsh, it bothered her how he referred to her actions as 'pretend'. What was he doing? Why now? Why was he this bothered… this harsh! Lexi felt a lump on her chest, she couldn't swallow. The water was getting greener until finally it was slime green and thick, but the bunnies didn't realize it due to their bickering.**

**Lexi finally spoke, with tears in her eyes and hurt in her tone, **"Pretend?" **she quoted. Once she said that Ace sighed and looked away, **"you think I pretend?" **she asked again, but no answer.** "Ace!" **she insisted.**

**Ace looked back at her,** "you never come clean if you're hurt, if you're in trouble, you always pretend you're just fine when it clearly shows dat you're not!"

"Look who's taking! Ace! You're the one who always thinks you have to stay strong! You always think I need you to be strong when I need you to be you! You're body is freezing, you're tired, your worried and scared I know this all! But you never come clean, I always have to dig it out of you!" **she yelled at the grey bunny, who started rethinking about the things he told her, **"So don't come up to me and start talking about pretending! I'm not the stunt double; I'm not trained to feel nothing when I'm really tearing apart from the inside!" **The bunny turned incredibly emotional as she gave up on hiding anything anymore, **"Why don't you let me in? Ace why don't you let me help you, why are you afraid of showing me your wounds?" **she pleaded.**

**Ace took in her anger, she was right, all this 'keeping it in stuff' ended up making him burst out at the one her cares about. His nerves were already all in tangles, even before Lexi gave him back his shirt. The helplessness he felt about being in this situation again was ripping him apart, he hated the feeling and he knew something bad was awaiting them… all this internal buildup of angst brought out the worst in him and he regretted every word he threw at her. He didn't know what to say.**

"I know how you all care!" **yelled out the hurt bunny,** "how do you think I feel whenever I mess up and you guys have to clean up after me? I don't pretend Ace, but I don't want you guys to worry about me so much, I know myself and I know I always brake things! I'm aware of all my failures Ace! I don't want to share them with you guys; I want you to see the me I want to be!" **the bunny yelled out, but then her face calmed down again, back to it's hopeless state, "** No matter what I do! How I try to fix things I destroy, I end up crashing and burning and you know how frustrating it is for me to admit that to anyone! I don't nag Ace! I hate naggers and I don't nag!" **she insisted.**

**Ace felt horrible, he just made Lexi admit to things she never wanted to face. Even though he didn't see anything wrong, Lexi made it clear on how she felt about always asking others for help, and he just forced her into spilling that out. **

"I know you don't believe me but I really am not cold" **she finally said in a low voice as she looked down into the thick green slimy water, **"all I'm asking from you is to let me care, let me try and fix my mistake. We're stranded here because of me, I chose the spot and I was driving the Jet Ski. If you get sick, it's because of me, and get hurt, captured or even killed it's my fault and I can't live with that Ace I love you!" **she pleaded.** "I know how much you love me bunny, and I know how many of my truths you keep away, just to not hurt me, I know how much you take in Ace but please let me fix this… I know I suck it fixing things but let me try!" **she admitted as tears gushed out of her pink blood shot eyes. **"Let me in Ace, trust me enough to help you! As much of a mess-up I am, I know I can never give myself room to make a mistake if it has to do with healing you, saving you from something hurting you inside."

**Aces' ears dropped down** _Oh no what did I make her tink!_ **And he immediately got closer to her and hugged her tight** "Lexi no you're wrong!" **he said as he held her tight. Lexi just floated there, feeling incredibly helpless that she came clean about her bad side. Ace lifted her face so that her eyes met his,** "Lexi you did notting wrong" **he softly tried to tell her, **"It's my fault, you were right, all dis time and I never let my guard down, you were right about everytin Lex." **Lexi still didn't look at him, **"It is tearin me apart from de inside and I do feel hopeless, dis whole ting scares me cause I don't wanna loose ya Lex. I just don't tell ya dis cause I don't want ya to feel de same pain, I don't want ya to weaken up de same way I do, whenever it comes to de possibility of loosin ya"

**Lexi finally looks up and makes direct eye contact as she listens to her loves' confessions… the first time he opens up about his weaknesses.** "All dis time I taught I should stay strong for ya to feel ok, I never knew it hurt you dis much" **he said as he lost eyes contact and looked down, feeling unworthy and undeserving to show his face to the victim he loves.** "If you tink you're de failure den what does dat make me? I leave Duck hurttin all dese years widout even realizing his pain, I always put de team in life treatenin situations, every time I try to help ya out, I end up hurtin ya" **he said as he looked back into her teary eyes, with his blue eyes bloodshot and wet.** "I'm sorry for saying everytin I said, I'm sorry for makin ya admit to tings you wanted to keep silent Lex. Dis is my fault, my fear got de best of me again, but I'm sorry I let it out on you. Please don't cry because of me Lexi, everytin you kept inside dat you just let out now is all wrong, just please don't cry" **he sorrowfully asked from her. **

**Lexi witnessed the broken in Ace, what he has been hiding all this time, he finally let lose, he was finally truthful about his problems… problems he can't solve alone! Exactly the same way she finally came clean. He didn't ask from forgiveness, he wanted her to stop hurting, he didn't think he deserved to ask for something she gave him before and so Lexi, knowing that softy moved closer and gently wiped his tears. Now he was the weak one, he was the emotionally vulnerable one; he has his defenses down, so now Lexi could return the favor he didn't whenever she was hurting. Ace wasn't looking at her, he couldn't, so she gently turned his face to face her,** "Thank you" **she softly smiled, as she gently rubbed her thumb on his cheek. She softly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tenderly, the bunny then softly kissed her weakened and hurting lover on the cheek,** "Thank you for letting me help" **she gently said **"Thank you for letting me in".

**Ace, who felt relieved that someone knew about his hurting, that he finally spoke out what he hid away from the one person he would die for. Ace who felt a load lifted off his body, off his soul, returned the embrace so warm and tenderly as tears flowed down.** " I love you Lexi" **he told her as he tightly shut his eyes, making tears squeeze out, and willingly gave into the rescue her embrace was providing.** "Tank you"

_***tears* AW!**_

_**I just felt like writing a chapter where Lexi would emotionally exploit Aces' fear and hurt and heal them. This chapter was all about them revealing their shameful feelings of hopelessness, failure and fear they hide away and keep to themselves; because all of us out there have weaknesses we don't want our loved ones catching us with. The feelings we try to hide for their sake, to keep them strong and safe. The sacrifices we make every day for the ones we love. Open up to the ones you know, love you and listen to you! **_

_**Peace and Love to all!**_

_**Stay tune for the next chapter! I hope you liked this one, and I'm happy to hear your reviews! 3 **_


	8. Taken

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Taken.**_

"Rev come in!" **said Techs' voice coming out of Revs' Wrist gadget**, "any sign of them?"

"Not-yet-Tech!-I-covered-the-east-and-west-coast-but-still-no-sign" **answered the roadrunner flying of the water surrounding Acmetropolis, and even deeper into horizon,** "Ill-recheck"

"No time! Fly farther out and look there, maybe the current took them deeper into the distance" **said Tech,** "we need to find them before it's too late!"

**Duck, Tech and Slam, were all on the jet, searching the areas close to the beach.**

"Guys!-Wait!-I-think-I-see-something!" **called out the voice of Rev from the receiver in the Jet, and the team immediately listened. **"It's-Aces'-Jet Ski!" **called out the excited Road Runner,** "Ace!-Hey-Ace!-Wait-lemme-fly-closer!"

**The team was relieved, they were right, the bunnies were in trouble! What were they doing so far of shore?**

**Rev rapidly flew closer and closer, but something seemed wrong. After he got close enough to clearly see with his own eyes, **_Oh no! _**He got even closer, hoping that he must've missed something but **_they're-gone!_ "Guys!-It's-empty!-They're-not-on-it!- They're-not-here!" **yelled out the roadrunner into his watch.**

The team was shocked, but most of all frightened, "Rev are you sure it's Aces'?" **Tech asked hoping for a 'no', while the rest of the team waited in angst for the bird to answer.**

"Tech-it's-Aces'!-It's-the-Black-and-yellow-one-and-his-ID-is-on-it!-Tech-they're-not-here!" **Rev reminded with frustration.**

"Oh no" **Tech gravely said, and hopelessly looked at his team mates, who returned his look with fear.**

"Tech!-Tech!" **called out the frustrated Road Runner,** "Answer-guys!"

**The Coyote didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say! Duck saw his frustration and helplessness and immediately picked up the microphone,** "Rev! Keep searching! We'll catch up and cover the rest of the ocean in our Jet packs!"

"Ok" **Rev answered, relieved that he felt someone still knew what to do! The Road Runner took off flying even deeper into the horizon, but sadly taking one last look at his friends' belonging.** "Come-on-guys-where-are-you" **he said with frustration. **

**The bunnies lay on their backs again; so that they don't waste energy trying to stay afloat, they decided to go back to sleep… it's the only thing they can do at the moment. As they floated deeper into the slimy and slowly thickening green waters, they finally came to a stop, and that stop woke them up. **

"Huh?" **the tired blonde bunny said as she slowly woke up**, "w-where are we?" **she said looking around, but then she felt something slide next to her and just as she was about to call out, it sealed her mouth shut**! "mmmm?" **she tried to call out in shock in shock and fear as she witnessed several slimy sea weed wrap her and try and pulled her down, through the slime, and into the water. **

**Lexi was still tied to Ace and her squirming woke him up,** "What is dis?" **he tiredly said as he lifted his hands, lifting slimy goo up with it. Aces' ears perked as he heard Lexi trying to speak, **"Huh?"** he sat up alerted, the slime was so dense and that was way he was able to sit up **"Lexi!"** he yelled out as he saw Lexi being pulled to the bottom.**

**Ace quickly stood up** "Lex!" **he angrily called as he tried to pull the bunny back up into the surface! The bunny was wrapped in slimy seaweed but only her easy, hair and ears showed, she was sinking, and Ace couldn't pull her up.**

**The frightened bunny rolled her eyes around, looking at the seaweed pulling her down, Aces' pulling tore away the clutches the seaweed had on her arm, and so he held it and pulled harder! "Let go of her!" he furiously yelled out. Ace let go and backed up,** "I SAID LET HER GO!" **he yelled and his eyes glowed bright yellow and burning Laser shot from them, tearing apart the grips the monster seaweed tentacles had on Lexi!**

**The seaweed began withering away, but more kept on coming! One of which wrapped itself around Ace leg and threw him into the water! **"MMMM!" **Lexi called out in fear, trying to say his name.**

"Whoaaa!" ***Splash!* Ace quickly swam back up, "Lexi!" he called out and tried to swim back to the dense layer of slime. As he reached, he climbed back up, and the seaweed finally cut through the slime, and pulled Lexi down into the water,** "Lex!" **Ace called and dived in after her! **

**In the water Lexi was struggling to break free, but Ace caught up, and angrily tried to bite the weed off of her! He punched, he tore, he scraped and scratched but he couldn't break her free! **

**She was going in deeper and deeper, and the water just kept getting darker and colder. Lexi managed to free her seaweed gagged mouth and looked at the grey bunny clinging onto the tentacles**. "Ace go back!" **she spoke out, with bubbles coming out, **"Go back! You'll drown!" **but Ace kept on tearing at the weed. Lexi grew desperate, she was crying, this was the last time she was going to see him, and she was scared… but she didn't want him to die!** "Ace go back!"

**The grey bunny tried to ignore her plead, but through his rage and anger, she could see he was starting to cry.**

**What can I say? Can you get a moment more horrible than this? This was there last time together, and Ace was going to lose her, he stood no chance against whatever was taking her away. He's not ready for this, Lexi is drowning, and she's going to die! **

**The seaweeds could feel her fear and grief, and they could sense it was all towards the grey creature trying to break her free, and so one large seaweed wrapped itself around Ace and pulled him away! **"No! LEXI!" **the bunny cried out.**

**Lexi broke into tears, something told her that that tentacle wasn't going to hurt Ace, she didn't know why but she felt it. What broke her was that now what she is seeing, is the last time she was ever going to see the bunny who loves her again, this was her last glimpse of her true friend, and her soul mate… this was her last sight of Ace. **

**Ace burst into tears, as he watched her sink even further down,** "Lexi!" **he called in desperate grief. The large seaweed quickly pulled further towards the surface, everything was happeing so fast so far and yet his light glimpse of her was painfully slow. He was already so deep down and ran out of air, he needed to breathe but that wasn't on his mind… he blacked out under water…**

_**To be continued! Hihihihi! How do ya like me now! I know this is short but it's a cliffie! **_

_**What happens next! Before I continue I would you to answer this question…**_

_**Any idea on what these seaweed tentacles might be? (Hint they have to do with an episode from the show) ;)**_


	9. Goodbye

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Goodbye **_

_**Warning: I cried during this chapter several times.**_

**The grey bunny finally woke up, he found himself on an island but that didn't matter. She was gone, the bunny sat there on the sand with his hands clenching his ears as he wept over his dear friend. The memory of how Lexi was pulled down, could not part his sight. The promise he gave her did not let him be. **

_**~Flashback~ **_

**Ace gently picked the bunny up and held her in his arms as he sat on the sand. He got closer to her ears and whispered, **"Lexi wake up, I'm right here and I aint goin nowhere, I love you…"** He stroked her hair and repeated his words again and again. He figured, if it worked, her dream would catch his words and play along. **"Lexi wake up, I'm right here and I aint goin nowhere, I love you…"

_**~ End Flashback~ **_

**It was around mid day and Ace was still sitting on the same spot, his painfully red but all he did was gaze at the waves, with no emotion in his face. He just sat there and gave up to memories of precious moments he had with her…**

_**~Flashback~ **_

"I'll be fine" **she softly smiles**, "and besides… you'll be there won't you?" **she joked.**

**Ace nodded, Lexi giggles** "well then you'll be there to catch me encase something does go wrong" **she softly says as she slowly leans closer, closing her eyes and softly kissing him, (not on the cheek this time), her shoulder move forward as both her ears slide down them.**

_**~End Flashback~**_

"…well then you'll be there to catch me encase something does go wrong…" **he heard her over and over again. A gentle breeze blew as he recollected her sweet kiss and as he opened his eyes, they watered again, she's gone. **

_**~Flashback~**_

"Ace, I know how much you care about me, and sorry but I don't think you can ever win at hiding that" **she smiled,** "It shows, I can see it in your eyes… I can see your feelings from them. I know how strong they are bunny!" **she smiled at him with a comforting friendly smile. **

_**~End Flashback~**_

**Ace inhaled in pain, with sounds of tears in his voice, he hid his head between his legs and cried again,** "Lexi where you bunny?" **he cried out.**

_**~Flashback~**_

**Ace wasn't looking at her, he couldn't, so she gently turned his face to face her,** "Thank you" **she softly smiled, as she gently rubbed her thumb on his cheek. She softly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tenderly, the bunny then softly kissed her weakened and hurting lover on the cheek,** "Thank you for letting me help" **she gently said **"Thank you for letting me in".

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Guys-I-found-them!" **yelled out the excited and happy Road Runner!**

**The team happily ran towards the crouching bunny, and once the broken grey bunny heard them, he turned his head and stood up in shock! He wasn't happy to see them! He didn't want them to be here now! Not now!**

"Ace!-there-you-are!-Wow-we-were-so-worries-when-we-found-your-JetSki-in-the-middle-of-the-sea-and-didn't-find-you!-What-happened!-Are-you-guys-ok!-Was-it-a-stom….."

**The moment Tech got close enough to notice Aces' state, he froze in his spot,** "What's wrong?" **he said as if seeing a ghost.**

**The broken bunny then looked at Tech, his eyes pink, his aura… broken. The bunny didn't say a word; he didn't know what to tell them.**

**Tech saw his clothes; all messy and torn up. There was something about his face, something looked wrong, something felt wrong! Someone was missing…** "Where's Lexi?" **he bluntly asked in shock.**

**Ace simply looked, his mouth slightly open but no words coming out. The once happy Road Runner looked at the Coyote then at the bunny, a couple of times until his smile faded and he looked at Ace waiting for an answer. **

**Duck and Slam finally caught up, but they're smile faded once they felt fear and grief amongst their team mates, but they immediately glanced at the grey bunny… the only bunny.**

"Where's Lexi?" **Duck asked, not wanting to believe his guts that said something bad had happened.**

"Ace-say-something!" **cried out the Road Runner.**

**Everybody was staring, Ace felt dizzy, his eyes watered and that's when everybody knew…**

"No" **Rev said shaking his head, his eyes were watering,** "No" **he repeated raising his voice. **

**Techs' eyes watered, and he shook his head… he wanted to say something, but he couldn't.**

"No!" **Rev insisted looking around for his teammates to back him up. **

"Lexi?" **Duck asked himself… he was in shock and he stared at nothing. **

**Ace started breathing heavily and quickly, his head felt dizzy… his tears got the best of him and he started to cry again… he fell to his knees and covered his head down to the sand.**

"Ace! No! Lexi!" **Rev yelled out in tears as he gripped his comb tightly and looked around.**

"Lexi?" **Slam growled as he gazed at the bunny,** "Lexi not ok." **The shocked Tasmanian devil finally ended up with and after a few seconds he fell to his knees and hit the sand with his fists strongly** "LEXI!"

**Ace cried even more, and Rev finally started to do the same. Tech shook his head even more… he couldn't say anything… he was in shock! He scratched his head frustratingly, he kept on scratching even though it started to hurt, but the sight of his friends cracked him, he laughed out a cry, and kept on laughing more. Tech was internally bleeding, he fell back and gripped the sand and started to cry,** "Lexi!" **he called out,** "No… why her?" **he helplessly broke out.**

**Duck was still silent, he walked towards the water and stopped when he felt the waved go back and forth against his feet. The breeze was somewhat stronger than a normal breeze but all he did was stare.**

_**~Flashback~**_

"I'm sorry, I know I could be a real jerk sometimes, but I can't help it" **Duck confessed, **"I hope you could… forgive me" **he forced himself to ask.**

**Lexi smiled with tears at her dear friend, **"Bet on it Duck… and… I was hoping you would do the same for me" **she chuckled.**

_**~End Flashback~**_

**The poor being was still in shock, his brain didn't fully allow him to believe what he heard, and that's why he didn't cry yet. Duck just stood there… but his eyes began to glitter, **"Lexi…?" **he called out in a low voice. His face cringed a little and he felt that something in him was breaking; he sat cross legged in the water, while the other wept their hearts out, but the poor duck couldn't cry… the news was such a shock and he couldn't take it in. **

**4 days later…**

**Down Town Acmetropolis was crowded, filled with grieving civilians carrying banners and pictures of our dearly departed heroin. Ironically speaking, this was the same place the loonatics got their first honor trophy, it was their one year anniversary as a team… but now it's a place of grief, now it was a time to say goodbye to heroin so close to the team's hearts… Lexi Bunny. **

**The four Loonatics stood straight and they honored and cherished the life of their dear departed friends. Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam all stood fully suited and silent, even though their grief was too much to bear, they went to honor Lexi as the true Hero she was to the city and as a true friend she was to the team.**

"My dear Acmetropolins, we are gathered here today in sorrow and grief, to honor the life of one incredibly brave person. This Girl has risked her life several times to save our dear planet. Lexi bunny, a member of The Loonatics shall never be forgotten, and will always stay in our hearts and the hearts of this city. As Mayor of this city, I officially pronounce this day to be a remembrance to Lexi Bunny. May she rest in peace" **The mayor didn't have a long speech, she never really did and as honorable as her intentions was, she never really knew the bunny, which is why it didn't mean a thing to the team. Even though the four Loonatics where there… their mind was somewhere else. **

_**TO BE CONTINUED! DAM DAM DAAAAAAAM!**_

_**I hope this chapter was as sad to you as I intended it to be!**_

_**But just so that you don't worry… remember 'tragedy' is not one of my 2 genres that I picked for this story! ;) get the hint? **_

_**Please review! (Oh and sorry about the whole changing summary and title thing… I hope it won't happen again ;P)**_


	10. Dear Diary

_**Chapter 10. **_

_**Dear Diary…**_

**Ace on the other hand never went to the gathering, the black and yellow bunny stayed home… in Lexis' room. 4 days had already passed and yet Ace always managed to find tears to shed for his love. The room was dark, and yet he could smell her beautiful aura. It's like a part of Lexi was still in there, her comforting presence lingered in the room. Ace walked next to her cabinet, where she placed her pictures and photos, there were also a few video game CDs and her Lucky wireless Joystick, Ace found her comb… with 1 or 2 strands of her hair. Aces' blue eyes glittered as he saw them and the pain came back, as long as she's gone the pain will always come back. Ace sits in the far corner of her room for the last time…**

**In order to ease from the pain, Duck (who became the new team leader) decided that the team should take Zadavias' offer and leave for space the next day. The truth was the bunny didn't want to go, that night he felt the room sadder than it was 4 days ago… because of the team leaving. He hated this feeling but he felt he was leaving her again! He got up and walked towards her hammock… it's been 5 days since anyone slept on it. Ace sat and gently placed his hand on her pillow, the softness reminded him of her beautiful hair, then that reminded him of her emerald green eyes, then… her breath taking smile. He could see Lexi smile again in his head, and his tear drop fell onto her pillow.** "I miss you bunny" **he admitted, the poor bunny could not stop tearing, Lexi was the only person he loved, she was his kind from her personality, to her goofs, her strength… but most of all she loved him for who he was, not who he tries to be in front of the crowd… she was the only one capable of reading him. The bunny got off of the hammock and crawled back to his corner. He sat back with both his legs bent, he put one hand on his head, messing up his hair, and the memories of when she was being pulled down flashed back, and cursed salt water into his eyes…** "Lexi I'm sorry" **he cried to himself,** "I should've tried harder, I'm sorry". **He couldn't stop his grief, his tears kept on dropping down, it was like his eyes grieved for the beautiful emeralds they got used to seeing. She was his friend,** "she felt so much pain!" **he cried as he griped on his hair with both his hands, **"Why didn't you save her? She drowned! I'm sorry Lexi!" **he cried slightly louder.**

**Once the bunny calmed down, he noticed something shiny behind the cabinet; he crawled towards it and pulled it out. It was an old light pink spiral notebook with a buckle, Ace recognized the buckle, and it was in their first year as a team ~~~**

**~Flashback~**

"You really think you're a match for me you miserable rodent!" **said Vampoin, the evil vampire rat, mutated by the comet. He lifted the injured yellow bunny by his suit, close enough to his fangs. Vampion could drain super power by biting the victim on the neck.**

**Ace was too injured and weak to fight back; the Rat beat him up good! **

"Hey Ratatouille!" **Yelled out a female voice from behind making both Vampoin and Ace look, **" Suck on this!" **she yelled out as she quickly used her gymnastics moves and pounced him, lifting him up throwing him on his lab lockers, making the whole thing fall on him, knocking him unconscious. **

**The bunny then quickly ran to her injured leader,** "Chief! You ok!" **she asked as she helped him stand by putting his arm around her shoulder.**

"Yah tanks Lex" **he painfully chuckled** "I'll be fine".

"Congratulations Loonatics! You've once again defeated another villain, I see you're off to a good start!" **said** **Zadavia through her hologram,** "and good work Ace for being such a brave leader, I have something for you, it's in the box on the table" **she smiled.**

**Ace walked over to the table and opened the box, there was a shiny medal,** "Consider this Ace Bunny, your first official medal. Where I'm from, this is called 'the protectors' shield'; we give it to the brave. Keep up the good work, Zadavia out." **And the hologram shut off. **

"Wow!-Cool-chief!-your-first-medal!-You-should-be-really-proud!-I-mean-would- be-really-proud-if-I-recieaved-my-first-bravery-medal-not-that-I-want-it-it's-yours-but-of-course-you-could-feel-free-to-give-to-me-if-you-want!" **said the excited Road Runner.**

**Ace smiled, **"Nei… tanks for de offer Rev, but dis medal doesn't belong to me" **he said, making the whole team look at him with surprise. Ace walked over to where the quiet blonde bunny stood,** "Lex desoives dis more dan I do" **he said as he gave Lexi the opened wooden box. **

**Lexi was surprised,** "m-me?" **she said as she looked at her leader and blushed.**

"Yup! You kept your woid and saved my cotton tail!" **he smiled and said **"dis is yours."

**Lexi took the box,** "wow thanks Chief!" **the excited bunny said.**

"I told ya you'd make de poifect right hand!" **he winked, making her blush. Of course his wink meant no more than a friendly 'good woik', but the bunny's head wondered afar….**

"Good job Lexi!" **said Tech as he proudly put his hand on her shoulder.**

"Yah!-Wow-how-can-we-forget-you-were-the-one-who- defeated-Vampoin-all-by-yourself!-Good-work!" **Said rev zooming in closer.**

**Lexi giggled,** "Thanks guys" _wow they really think I did a good job!_

**~ End Flashback! ~**

**Ace giggled as he remembered the first time Lexi saved his life, he opened the buckle and decided to read her diary… the bunny wanted to feel her presence again. **

_Page 1_

_Dear Diary, this is going to be the first time I ever do this in my WHOLE life! And I still can't believe I'm keeping a diary! Ugh! It's so girly girl! Well anyway I need someone to talk to, I'm living around boys, so there's not much useful talking for me to do with them… I mean I can't tell things I tell girls to boys right? But this doesn't mean I turned into Jessica and her friends! Ew! Never! _

_Well anyway, I'm a member of the Loonatics, which is really a bunch of mutated guys and a girl (me) with really cool super powers that take orders from a hologram, and save people! And today is really special because I just got a medal from my boss for saving his life! Cool Right! I never got a medal in my entire life! But what's really cool is that Zadavia, (also known as the really cool boss lady with messy hair), gave the medal to him, except he decided to give it to me because I kicked vampire butt today and saved him from losing his powers!_

_So that was fun, and I have nothing else to say so far… so b-bye! Write to you later!_

**Ace chuckled as he read the first page,** "a bunch of mutated guys and a goil?" **he asked the diary. Ace then decided to read on, the night was still young and he loved remembering those goofy time Lexi had. **

_Page 2_

_Ugh! Today was so annoying! We had this crazy woman who couldn't see light anymore because of the comet…_

_Ok fine that was mean! _**(Ace chuckles)**___but she did try to put this city in a complete and eternal blackout! Fine in her defense she was kinda pretty. Ugh! You should have seen how the guys melted over her! She called herself the 'Black Velvet', ok fine the name's cool too. _

_Oh and my boss, whom I was beginning to think he was actually nice, called her HOT! What was that all about! Why would he do that! It's not like she's that much prettier than me! Why her huh! Ugh! Why do I even care! He's just a dumb rabbit!_

_Lexi out!_

**Ace started bursting with laughter!** "Dumb rabbit huh Lex!" **he laughed out. Ace noticed that, that was when the bunny probably started crushing on him… he could smell jealousy!** **Ace sat back again and flipped to the next page, **"Wow, never knew it really bodered ya dat much bunny" **chuckled Ace. Then he began reading again…**

_Page 3 _

_Umm… Diary? I'm starting to get these weird feelings… I'm sorry for not writing in like a year, but the guys have been really nice to me, and well I guess I feel I could talk to them more now, especially the other bunny Ace._ **(Ace paused and softly smiled as he read this)**

_Well… um… he's been training me a lot now and I'm really getting good! But… he's also been spending more talking time with me. I found out his great great great great grandfather is Bugs bunny! Which is really cool! Oh! And he thought it was really cool when I told him my great great great great grandmother is Lola bunny. So I guess our families used to be related many many many (ahem! stressing on the 'many' here)_** (Ace shortly laughs) **_centuries ago. He's really funny to! He makes the coolest puns and jokes! Ha! I'm not really that funny, but he always laughs at my jokes… and that's really cool of him. Today he told me he used be a stunt double… wow I guess his life was pretty annoying before the comet hit too, which is really weird because he's such a nice guy! Um…..! For a guy of course! _

_Well um… I gtg! We have a huge Armageddonish meteor to destroy! Or this'll be the last time you hear from me! _

**Ace paused and gently closed the book,** "you're kinda cool to bunny" **he softly smiled and said, **"And I'm not leavin HQ, I'm not leavin de place me and you spent a lot of time togedder in. And I'm telling Duck tonight" **he said to himself with determination.** **Ace could tell Lexi was beginning to grow in this page, he could see there were no more childish attacks at the diary, and her writing started getting mellower. Ace decided to wait up for the guys, he thought it was better to break the news tonight and not the day they were leaving. So he decided to continue on reading, he felt as if the bunny was there with him, reading him the story, because as he read he could imagine her voice speaking out the words in the book. As if she was sitting there next to him purposely trying to make him laugh… like she always did, telling him everything is going to be ok. **

_Page 4_

_Sorry again for not talkin to ya much anymore, but don't worry, I guess I don't have to tell you about our missions anymore because I could do that with my friends __, it always seems fun when we backlash on what just happened today. But there still are somethings I can't tell them, that's why diary you're still one of my closest friends…. You and Ace. _

_Today was horrible, we were on a mission in space and I thought I lost him._

_Ace and Rev were in the ship, when it was hit by a bunch of space boogies and exploded._

_I thought I was never going to see him again, and even though Rev was in it to! All I could think about was him! I felt horrible, I really felt disgusted! But I don't know what happened, I was broken… even Tech saw me crying… but he didn't know it was for Ace. Even till now if I think it would happen again, I would do the same thing! But I love Rev, he's one of the sweetest and funniest guys I've ever met! This is bad… I've never felt this way about another person before… not to this extent! A part of me wished I was in his place… in the explosion._ **(Aces' eyes watering).**

_It's just he's been really sweet with me, even when I never planned on trusting the team, even when I mess up. We've been talking a lot to each other lately, about anything possible! Haha! From missions, to jokes to the advantages of Acme dogs! It's always fun talking to him about anything! Some of the times we'd talk as a group, but mostly one on ones. I realized I've been having less alone time and thanks to this bunny haha! Ya! Come to think of it, he always seems to approach me and start the wackiest conversations with me, when I'm alone._ **(Ace chuckles with tears).**

_He's the best leader ever! He always thinks about the team, more than anything else, and did tell you… he was the one who helped me trust the tea. One I first joined, I was always alone, and so there was this villain (can't remember his name) who managed to get into my head… I don't know what would've happened if Ace hadn't found out. The guy kept on telling me that the team thought no more of me than a playmate… (if you know what I mean) and so I didn't let myself close to them… I can't believe I was so stupid! But Ace proved me wrong, once he found out, he asked to punch him… one thing led to another (aka I punched him!) and he showed me how strong I really am, I even still remember what he said to me after I did that! _

"_See Lex? "No one can lay a hand on you, you need to understand de strengt of your power"_

_And that was when he told me I was going to be his right hand... He was the one who gave me my nickname, people used to call me LouLou (Ugh!), but Lex is awesome! _**(Ace laughs)**

_Well anyway, I'm glad both of the boys got out ok... Can you keep a secret diary? Hehe, well that's a trick question! Of course you can! You kinda have no choice haha! _**(Ace chuckles) **

_I... I think I'm... falling in Love with my boss... _

_**Oh boy! **___

**(Ace reads that... and laughs)**

**It was about 10pm and the gathering was still going on, the people sang songs for their lost heroin, along with the national anthem. For some reason Ace felt bothered… to him it was stupid!** _Dis won't bring Lexi back so might as well shadup!_ **He thought to himself. To him it was like they were saying goodbye when all he wanted to do was to see her again. He couldn't take it anymore but what can he do? He stayed and sat there on the ground, in Lexis' room and opened the next page of her diary, hoping that he could get his mind out of what's going on. **

_Page 5_

_Oh boy… where do I start! I really messed up this time Diary! It all started with me walking down the corridor next to Techs' lab, when I heard Rev say something about a video game! Yup! The only thing that stops me from thinking rationally! So me and Rev played and started targeting and firing at comets and planets. Obviously I won! But… it turned out that, that game was that real deal! Me and Rev were blowing up comets without even knowing it, but once Rev lost, I destroyed a real planet! And just my luck! This planet happed to belong to this crazy little Tutu wearing Martian called Melvin. Melvin… I know! _

_And so the deal was that he either takes me, or he shrinks our planet! (thanks to Duck!) When he told me that, I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to belong to a Martian! I didn't want to leave my planet! My team!... Ace…_

_But I did something wrong and the penalty for not sending me was huge! I didn't really think any one of the guys would go against that… it was my fault anyway… but immediately after Melvin said he would take me, Ace angrily walked over next to me and stopped him! HE EVEN PUT HIS HANDS ON MY SHOULDERS! He told him that no one was gonna take me… and I didn't really believe what I was seeing. I mean our planet was at stake… but he chose me?_ **(Ace smiles, **"Whadaya tink?"**) **

_But that's not everything… later I heard Ace say something about going on a war. This was my entire fault and my guilt was killing me, so I decided that I would take Melvin up on the offer, while the team was asleep. I left them a hologram with a little extra something for him…_ **(**"Huh?" **Ace wonders confused)**

_A kiss…_ **(Ace thought for a while, and then he remembered!** " Oh Right! You left a kiss at de end of de message!" **then he softly smiled at the book, as if it were Lexi,** "dat was for me? How on oit did I not realize dat?" **he asked the Diary **"when you did dat your hologram was facin me"** he softly chuckled)**

_I thought I would never see him again and so I wanted to get over with it. But I was wrong, the team ended up coming back for me! I didn't believe it even when I saw it! The planet was in the verge of becoming toy sized but man was I happy! Well we ended up saving the day (again hihihi) _

_After that Ace acted all weird, he told me he was very disappointed at what I did the other day, and he wasn't talking about me thinking I was playing a video game. He told me I shouldn't have done what I did… just leave and sacrifice myself. I donno but it was kinda like he was… offended. I promised him I wouldn't do it again and he smiled his usual really cool smile! But he never mentioned anything about what happened at the end of the hologram message I left. *sigh…* I guess it's either he didn't notice it or didn't was to lead me on cause he doesn't feel the same way… _

_I guess I'm not really sure which oneit is… but I do know he does care… I just hope in the future… he cares for me the same way I do for …him. _

…_I'm gonna go now… bye. _

" I guess I wasn't dat goo at readin what you were tryna tell me back den Lex, I wish ya knew how much I really liked ya… at least ya ended up findin out before…" **he sighed, **"before dis…" **Ace quickly shook his head, and turned the page, he tried to change the subject that was haunting his head, so he found sanctuary in her thoughts. **

_Page 6_

_Dear Diary today was so weird! Duck did an ad for that stupid island bulldozing company… um what was it called again… Oh yah! Utopia Acres! Duck, being their spokes person, was able to get a free vacation to one of the islands. What caught my attention was that once he proposed to the guys, Ace mocked it sarcastically and didn't want to go. But when I came in the room (all grumpy for doing HIS paper work!) Duck proposed it again, but this time it was only for me. I thought it was a good idea so I said yes! But then Ace immediately ran over and decided he was going to come to! Hmm… I wonder why? _

_I mean what I don't get was that first he said no, but then he agreed! Diary my hopes are back up!_ **(Ace laughs! **"Really!"**) **_That was after I threw his work on his lap and was mean! He still came along! Wow! Oh and once we got there and Athena (who was the queen of the island) thought I was their queen, he played along! He actually told me "her majesty"! *scream!* That felt amazing! _**(Ace laughs even more)**

_I got new powers that day, plant powers… well I lost them now, I have no idea why, but when I had them all I wanted to do was show Ace! _

_Hmmm… I remember Athena mentioning something about the nectar they used… that it helped a girl tap into powers she never knew she had… well I got plant powers cause I have a green thumb __. She also mentioned something about how it helped females adapt to their environment. The nectar also turned the plants on the island into Girl respecting monsters, but hey! At least they knew how to treat a lady! Hihihi. She said they would never hurt a female creature… and that they kinda didn't like males… they would always rush into a girls aid if they sensed fear from her… wonder how they did that. *shrugs*. _

_Hmm… but wait … once the island blew up, all the Nectar Ace spilled out from the first batch they collected must've leaked into the ocean! Ugh! I all that green liquid into one of the only clear waters left in Acmetropolis! What a waste… *Gasp!* I hope it didn't affect the sea plants! Well I hope I'm not there to find out!_

_Haha, Lexi out! _

**Aces' heart skipped a beat… or two. His pupils shrank and his ears dropped down, as the Diary fell from his hands. The words suddenly replayed in his head… **

"…the nectar they used… helped a girl tap into powers she never knew she had… helped females adapt to their environment… the nectar also turned the plants on the island into Girl respecting monsters… would never hurt a female creature… rush into a girls aid if they sensed fear from her"

**Then a flash back quickly shot into his head… **

**~Flashback ~**

**Lexi looked up at him, worried,** "but what if the current takes us farther away? What if it leads us to a storm or… or a whirlpool? Ace what if we're attacked by sharks again or… worse? We can't use our powers anymore, or we'll blackout, remember what Tech said**?" she desperately reminded. **

…

**Ace could see the bunny was losing hope already and he completely knows why, the last time it happened Ace almost died in the storm, they were almost eaten by sharks, bitten by a poisonous sea snake and Lexi almost died because of a fever… but for both of them, the worst was really when they were going to lose each other. Lexi remembered the chill she felt cut down her spine when she heard the mass hit Ace painfully knocking him unconscious and throwing him at the mercy of the storm, while Ace painfully recollected when his best friend was slowly weakening because of the fever, exhaustion and dehydration, in front of him when he couldn't do anything to stop her pain. **

**~End Flashback~**

"She was scared!" **Ace thought out loud!**

"… _they would never hurt a female creature… rush into a girls aid if they sensed fear from her"_

**And then he finally replayed one very crucial note… his heart started beating faster and faster!**

"… _once the island blew up, all the Nectar Ace spilled out from the first batch they collected must've leaked into the ocean! ... all that green liquid… affect the sea plants… into… monsters." _**!**

**Ace gasped and immediately stood up, **"De Seaweed! Lexi's not dead!"

_**DUM DUM DU…M! To be continued! Ha What d'you think of this twist huh! ;D**_


	11. A 2nd Chance

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A Second Chance. **_

**Ace immediately got his right arm close to his mouth, "**Tech! Come in! I need you guys back here ASAP!"

**At the gathering, the four loonatics were startled when a sudden rush of words came from Techs' communicator; it broke the silence they secluded themselves in. they looked at one another with concern, their dear friend hasn't been behaving quiet himself lately, in fact if it was anybody who was dramatically affected and devastated by Lexis' departure, it would be Ace.**

**Once the loonatics apologized to the mayor and made it back to HQ, they walked in to see a busy black and yellow bunny, typing down codes even Tech at first couldn't recognize. Ace didn't turn to see them walk in, al he did was fall in deeper into whatever he was doing on the large screen computer. His eyes filled with determination did not part the screen, not even to look at the guys who just walked in with surprise, or even to look at the keyboard. He had the weather forecast data for night before the accident happened, he had his Jet Ski plugged into the Pc of the machine and there was a GPS system showing on another computer screen, he opened files and files of reviews which documented the mission they on the island last year, but most of all he had Lexis' dairy right next to him. **

"Ace what's wrong?" **asked the concerned Tech, hoping the team weren't about to lose another bunny. **

**Ace didn't look at him,** "Tech I need you to find me de files on last years' mission, de one wit de Apocazons" **the busy bunny stated still not parting his present action.**

**Tech looked back with concern at his team mates, who returned the same glance, then walked over to the other part of the huge computer and began typing. In a matter of seconds the file opened up on the other screen, next to the one Ace was looking at, and that was the first time the bunny looked away… but to another screen. Ace walked closer to what the Coyote demonstrated, with his right hand under his chin, and his left fists firmly on his hip. He breathed in deeply as his bright blue eyeballs scanned what was written. **

**The team mates decided to scan the screen as well, maybe they could figure out what happened to their team mate, but all they saw were data, pictures and reviews on what happened that day when set foot on the island. **

**Tech gave up and shook his head; he thought obviously Ace was having one of his episodes again. The team feared their friend was going through denial, and so Tech approached the bunny again,** "Ace? What's going on?" **he softly asked, not wanting to shock the bunny.**

"mh-hmm, mh-hmm, mh-hmm, mh-hmm" **nodded Ace to himself as he carefully studied every detail of what was being shown and written, completely ignoring the disturbance the Coyote did to his thinking, **"Ok" **he said to himself then ran back to the screen he was working with. He typed codes, passwords etc… and finally a huge live image of the planet was on screen.**

**The other loonatics completely not expecting this, waited and observed at their team mate zoomed in closer, closer and closer until finally while the image was being processed from live from the satellite Ace grinned… he was right.**

**Finally the bunny hoped back to normal and turned around facing his team. The team was surprised to see him look this strong; he had his smirk going on, and his arms proudly crossed and his ears perked up the way they used to before.** "I've got some good news boys" **he said as he walked over to the diary and handed it to the confused Coyote,** "Tech? Wanna break de news?" **the bunny menacingly asked, as he looked back at the lost team.**

**The book was opened to the last page Ace read, and the Coyote skimmed through it, looking at the book, then the screen; studying both resources carefully until… **

"We found Lexi" **the Coyote simply said as he raised his head away from the note book and looked at the screen in shock.**

**Duck, Rev and Slam were now a 100% lost! They shook their heads in confusion and frustration as they tried to believe what they thought they heard Tech say.** "What!" **Duck finally managed to ask on behalf of the other two teammates.**

**Tech shook his head and looked back into the book, then he placed it on the desk and typed on the keyboard making the image zoom I even more.** "Ace is that the nectar Lexis' talking about!" **he asked as he pointed at the image I shock.**

"mh-hmm" **Ace nodded with his smirk still going on,** "De nectar was green, and dat's de island de' splosion happened… right next to dose oder islands Duck did the ad for." **Ace started then faced his team, **"dat day I destroyed de sac dey used to store all de nectar and it must've leaked back into de ocean, infecting all de sea plants in dat area turnin dem into monsters!" **The anxious bunny explained and just kept going,** "and de current de night me and Lex got stranded was pulling nort west, which means it pulled us towards dose islands and I remember when I woke up dat morning me and Lex were covered in Green slime!" **he said supporting his body with his arms on the round table they usually had their meetings on,** "it was de exact same green color, de nectar had and what pulled Lexi down were seaweed! Sea plants!" **he excitedly clarified,** "dey must've pulled her down to help toin her into whatever de nectar was gonna toin her to, to protect her from whatever scared her dat night!"

"They sense female fear" **Tech blankly added.**

**Ace turned back to the Coyote in shock, **"exactly, and Lexi wrote down dat Queen Atina dat day told her dat de nectar could toin a goil into someting dat could help her survive according to de environment she's in!"

"But-Ace-you-said-the-sea-weed-attacked-you" **The Roadrunner reminded in a low tone, filled with hope.**

**Ace wanted to answer but was interrupted by a Duck blankly starring into nothing,** "The plants on the island didn't like men."

**Ace was caught off guard by the odd interruption but proudly smiled as the Duck recollected what Ace wanted to clarify,** "right, and when dey sensed Lexs' fear of me drownin dey must've been what got me on de island!"

**Tech quickly ran to press a huge red button, and once he did large metallic sliding doors opened making the rest of the team look back at it. Behind the doors there was a bus sized slick and fast looking black submarine, the submarine had wheels and one long window passing across all four of its walls, and one large rocket booster at the end of the sub. **

"Tec_" **the surprised bunny got out before getting interrupted.**

"Come on! We gotta find Lex, I'll show you what this baby does later!" **yelled out the Coyote to the team and used a built in ladder on the side of the sub, and climbed to the top opening the hatchet and jumping in.**

"Yah!-we're-commin-Lex!" **the roadrunner powerfully stated as he ran to the top of the sub and jumped in.**

"Go find Lexi!" **stomped Slam as he happily ran towards the machine and climbed in.**

**The excited bunny turned to Duck,** "Ya commin chief?" **and just as he was about to start running towards the sub, Duck stopped him by the hand. Ace the turned to him a little surprised. **

**Duck, looked down at the badge Ace gave him, the leadership badge and took it off, sticking it on Aces' suit. Ace looked down at the new badge on him a little confused, but then looked up at Duck and smirked. **

"Phew! Finally I got rid of that load off my valuable shoulders!" **Duck said wiping his** **forehead.**

**Ace chuckled,** "and you were doin a great job at it"

**Duck arrogantly explained,** "Yah well being the most important and valuable team member, I shouldn't have to work double shifts, leading and fighting! You're not important as I am so it's ok to over work you!" **he boasted.**

**Ace smirked,** "riiigghhhttt Duck"

"Now let's go find the other ridiculous rabbit!" **Duck said waving his fist around.**

"Bunny…" **Ace corrected smirking.**

"whatever!" **and Duck ran towards the sub.**

**Ace followed but then a familiar voice called out to him,** "Ace wait!"

**Ace stopped and looked back his mouth slightly opened in surprise, he saw a figure elegantly but quickly walking close,** "Zadavia?" **he asked.**

**The team quickly climbed out of the sub when they saw her here. The team stood on the top of the machine, waiting to see what happens now; a large part of them hoping that she came in peace, or even to help, especially Tech, he really looked up her. They didn't want things to change after fighting side by side for all these years.**

**When Ace saw her, he remembered what she had done to Lexi, and the bunny gave her a cold look. Zadavia understood what he meant, but the bunny coldly asked anyway,** "what daya want?"

**Zadavia modestly approached the bunny,** "Ace I came to pay my condolences, but I heard what you said, and I want to help" **she said fully letting her guard down.**

**Ace looked at her in disgust; actually he gave that look to everybody who came to proclaim their grief for her loss.** "Your condolences?" **he condescendingly asked the woman. **

**Zadavia understood his hurt and anger,** "Ace you know I have the tools to help you find her, and I want to find Lexi! I know how I treated her these last few months was wrong, I-I don't know what happened to me, but when I heard about her death I completely broke down! Why do you think I only came till today? Four days later!"

**Ace kept on mocking her,** "honestly I never really noticed dat, and couldn't care less, but I'm sure Lex would've appreciated dis sweet visit. If ya ask me, I'm surprised dat you had de guts to show up after back stabbin de goil who looked up to ya so much" **Ace narrowed his eyes in disgust and disappointment at the once mighty standing Zadavia. **

**Zadavia looked down as she remembered what she had done to one if her biggest fans, the girl who looked up to her and respected her. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered how much Lexi appreciated the compliments Zadavia would give, how excited the bunny was when she saw her in the flesh for the first time… she was the first to come running to her. **

"What are you doing! Don't be like me Ace!" **yelled out a disappointed voice making everybody including Zadavia to look back in shock. Although, the black and yellow bunny welcomed the strange voice with perked up ears and glowing eyes; he was ready to shoot at whatever intruder just walked in. **

"It's ok, it's me" **clarified Optimatis as he walked in revealing himself with hi hands up, telling them he comes in peace. **

**The team and Zadavia 'at eased' but the bunny didn't plan to, **"and your point is?" **Ace asked glaring with yellow eyes. **

**Optimatis was a little shocked but immediately understood why the bunny behaved that way.** "Loonatics, I came to apologize for my actions, I wasn't aware of the damage they would cause and_"

"Are we really gonna start dis again?" **interrupted the ticked off bunny with yellow glowing eyes. **

**Optimatis took it in,** "Look, whatever I did to Lexi, my sister wasn't aware off. Do not punish my sisters' good intentions because of my reckless behavior; please believe I did not wish for this to happen" **he admitted**

**All the bunny heard was…** "Whatever you did to Lexi?" **he asked pulling out his guardian strike sword from its sheath, **"what did you do!" **he asked then leaped closer pointing the sword at his neck, about a cut away from doing real damage. **

**The team was lost and confused… they were scared but mainly because they didn't know where this was going, and didn't want any more damage.** "Ace please don't!" **cried out Zadavia, but the bunny ignored and glared even more at the man,** "What did you do to her?" **he asked with a low and dark voice… one the team never heard their leader use before.**

**Zadavia was about to collapse, he tears gushed from her eyes. What was worse, the fear of finding out that her brother did, of the fear of losing the only family left to right here and now! **

**Optimatis wasn't frightened, he knew Ace would not do it; the bunny is not like him… he's not wicked, reckless, evil and cruel. No he was something Optimatis envied… brave, kind, caring, loved, chivalrous but most of all… a better leader. The man looked down at the bunny without lowring his head close to the blade,** "No more than heavily train her" **he said,** " I know what you might be thinking, but if this ever happened, I know your team mate wouldn't have kept quiet about it" **he explained.**

**The bunny glared closer** "keep goin" **he demanded with the same dark and low voice.**

"Ace I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help fix the mistake I've done and I can assure you that the only time I hurt your friend was when I shot her down the last time she trained. When she didn't have her suit on, she was wearing normal clothes… when you found out." **Ace eased down a little and lowered the sword, **" Lexis' a strong fighter so it wasn't easy brining the plan together… we wanted her to quit and leave you after realizing she's not up to the job, but she kept going. I realized I couldn't beat her with fair play, and so my rage took over when I saw her new moves… I know this might seem as me giving excuses but this whole being good mode isn't going too well for me, and I only realized that when I ended hurting the only person who agreed to take me back in, my sister"

**Zadavia looked with surprise as tears dropped down, she was also hearing things new to her, things she didn't know. Aces' eyes stopped glowing but he still frowned at the man trying to explain himself.** "I'm not asking for you to understand or forgive me, No. All I want is to help find your friend and help rebuild the bond this team had with my sister. It was me who persuaded Zadavia to get Lexi to leave you so that you would join her team. After you refused the first time, all I saw was Zadavias' sadness and disappointment. I didn't think of the other party because I never really thought of anybody but myself, but ever since she took me in, I felt I needed to fix all the wrongs I've done to her and so I thought of helping her lead the greatest empire." **Optimatis then looked at his sister with sorrow and guilt,** "I'm sorry, but I took advantage of her happiness and relief that her brother was back… I exploited her trust and convinced her that what I was proposing was safe. My sister was so glad to have me back on the good side that making her believe I was completely reformed was easy…" **he looked at Ace with guilt and self disgust,** "I was the one who came up with the plan to tire Lexi into leaving you".

**Ace eased down and finally spoke, still frowning at the man,** "Alright bring what ya got to de table" then he turned facing Zadavia, "and meet us der". **Ace then returned the look at Optimatis and walked towards the submarine. Zadavia wanted to say something but…**

"Save it for de goil you really need to apologize to" **he said coldly looking at her, not letting her speak, and climbed the sub.**

**Zadavia watched as the sub quickly drove away the moment the gates, leading to the underground route towards the sea, opened. She wiped the tears away, as much as truth full as her brother was, she's not a little girl, and so she could've avoided the negative ideas coming from him. She knew that as long as she agreed to what he had planned at the time, and as long as she had a major role to play in its execution, it was her fault. She also knew that that's what Ace thought, felt and believed, and that he was 100% correct in feeling that way. **

**Her brother approached her with sorrow and shame, "sister I'm terribly sorrow for bringing this upon you" he said with tears falling down, **"I wish you would forgive me, and let me help you the same way you helped me".

**Zadavia turned around and hugged her brother, her only family, tight and close with tears sliding down her face. **"Of course I forgive you brother, you only tired to help me but I promise I will not rest until I turn you back to the friend I shared my childhood with!"

**Optimatis was caught off guard with her embrace, but as his eyes spilled tears, he softly and tightly returned her embrace. She didn't leave him, but she welcomed him back into her heart, her trust and he wasn't about to let her down again!**

_**Hihihi this chapter opens the idea of forgiveness… something I know I must do… something I know a lot of the world must do! Guys cherish the time you spend with your friends and family, you never know when whatever you tell them is the last thing they'll ever here! So make every time a happy one to leave with. 3**_


	12. Our Guardian Angel

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Our Guardian Angel.**_

**The Loonatics finally got out of the tunnel and directly into the sea, and the sub dove deeper as they drove further away from the shallower waters surrounding the city.** "Rev, pin down de coordinates of where de Apocazons used to be" **ordered Ace as he studies the graphic map on the hologram screen. **

**Rev quickly typed in a few digits…** "doin-it-doin-it-doin-it… done!" **he said as he quickly turned with his rotatable chair, facing his leader who was sitting high up on the other level of the sub. **

**Two colored 3D holograms, which exactly represented the neighboring islands that surrounded the Apocazons, appeared with a blinking red dot representing where the actual island used to be. Even though it was a mini submarine, the interiors looked huge, and because it was surrounded by hard and strong flexi-glass, the team could visually see anything swimming close to them. The whole subs' interior would light up in blue, making everything and one in it Aqua in color, and it was meant to not attract any unwanted attention from any predators swimming by. The controls where at the front were Tech and Rev would take charge of whatever is needed from the major computer. Duck and Slam where seated at the side, in charge of the missiles and weaponry, encase self defense or an attack was required. Ace was seated at the top, a large room sized open platform where he can easily observe and study the subs' surroundings, and where he can get a clear and clean eye at the cyber map. Behind him was an empty seat, the only empty seat in the entire control room… a seat meant for a certain second in command. Tech designed the room and arranged every members' seat according to their role in the sub, and Lexi being second in command, was to sit next to her leader and aid him. Although Tech designed this ship about a year ago, meaning before the bunnies came clean, he purposely sat Lexi next to Ace when he sensed these two might be sharing the same feelings for one another.**

**Tech being a genius and the one not blinded by love; clearly saw that the bunnies deeply cared about one another, even though they never really knew it. He remembered during a mission, when they had to stop weather vane, Ace rescued Lexi and made sure she was ok when she went falling down onto the ground, even though Tech and Rev were still caught in the cyclone. Not that Tech was offended, but he did take that into consideration, and as a friend never brought it up again because he knew the load Ace had to carry being a leader and how his feelings drove him to care for the female bunny of the team. Ace was in love, but he also was in charge of the team as a whole, meaning less time living life and more time saving; so every now and then Tech would give the bunny a break, a time to breath, when it came to spending time with his best friend aka Lexi… the one the bunny loves. **

"Alright, how much time do we need to get dere Tech?" **asked Ace, still studying the map.**

"About… 2 hours" **he said, eyeing the blinking radar in front of him.**

"Alright guys brace your selves, dese weeds are not male friendly" **he said as he narrowed his glare at the beeping red light showing in front of him on the hologram.**

"The bunny comes with me" **said a motherly voice, but Lexi couldn't open her eyes… they were too tired to open, as if she lost control over her body, lost power… she can't move.**

_W-where am I?_ **The weakly bunny thought,** _why can't I open my eyes?_ **She asked hoping for an answer but there was none. **

"No, she stays here with us, we can protect her" **said a group of alien like female voices, all at ounce. All the bunny could see was black because her eyes were shut; therefore she deeply depended on what she heard with the hope of making any sense of what was going on. **

"Keeping her asleep is not protecting her, and you don't know anything about what's coming after her" **replied the motherly voice.**

"Yes we do, we can sense his strength from her fears" **they all replied.**

_I'm asleep?_ **Lexi thought in confusion, still feeling weak.**

"She doesn't even know who's after her, you cannot simply rely on her fear. And it wasn't wise of you to take her away from him" **the motherly voice argued.**

"He was a male, and his intentions were not pure" **they simply replied.**

_Ace…_ **The weakly bunny thought,** _Ace please be ok…_ **she hoped.**

"That's a lie, you know you cannot sense male thoughts!" **the motherly voice argued back,** "She was safe with him!" **she demanded.**

"She's safe here with us" **they simply corrected.**

"But what if you fail? How will she defend herself, she's asleep! You must wake her up!" **the motherly voice was sounding a bit more demanding and concerned,** "You must return her to her companions, I have met one of them and sensed his feelings towards her! He cares about her and can protect her!"

_Please let me go…_ **the weak bunny desperately asked for in her thoughts,** _I need to get back to the team and tell them I'm ok._ **Then thoughts of what Ace might be going through painfully flashed into her head… **_please let me go…_ **she weakly cried in her thoughts, still not able to move a muscle or even open an eyelid. **_A-Ace I'm ok… I'm alive… I need to find him… _

"You must leave now" **the alien like group of female voices all stated at ounce,** "you are not welcome here anymore" **they simply stated.**

"You're putting her in grave danger!" **the motherly voice yelled out.**

"We are protecting her" **they simply corrected, **"Now leave us alone!" **and a sea weed whipped towards the motherly voice, just with a purpose of scaring her off, not hurting her. The creature, frightened by what happened, even though she was expecting it, swam away but looked back at the lime green see through, leafy sac sheltering the sleeping merbunny. **"Do not worry Lexi, I will find him and tell him" **she said knowing that the bunny was listening to the whole conversation. **

"She was listening! We cannot let her wake up, she might flee into danger." **The voices agreed then Lexi begins inhaling lime green gas.**

_Huh…? What…? No… it's making m…..._ **and then the bunny weakly gives in and looses complete consciousness. **

"Time Tech?" **asked Ace, still studying the map… but there was no answer,** "Tech?", **still no answer, **"Tech!" **Ace called out waking up the sleeping Coyote who had his head on the controls.**

"Huh! Whah? Pythagoras theory!" **yelled out the Coyote.** **Then he noticed he wasn't in the science lab he dreamt of, and noticed the awkward silence and faces in the control room.** "um… hehe sorry bout that" **he nervously chuckled.**

**Ace felt bad for waking him up, he didn't know the Coyote was asleep, come to think of it, they never slept that night.** "Nah don worry bout it Tech" **he smiled and said, then looked at the whole team below him,** "alright guys I tink you should all take 5, and take more and sleep!" **he joked smiling at his tired team mates.**

"But-Ace-what-about-Lexi?" **the confused and worried but tired Roadrunner asked.**

"We're just gonna nap and leave her out there?" **Duck asked looking up at Ace.**

"Don't worry guys, I got dis, and besides what would half an hour do?" **he shrugged smiling.**

**The team all looked at one another somewhat surprised at their leaders' behavior…** _sleep while their teammate is stranded out there in the ocean? What's going on?_

"Duck I got dis" **he reassured,** "you guys go rest, dat way findin Lex's gonna be easier wit you awake" **he says.**

**The team once again looked at one another and shrugged,** "alright chief" **Tech explains, and they all head for their submarine dorm rooms. Before Tech leaves the control room, he glances back at his tired leader, who was unaware he was being studied by his team mate, and sighs. Ever since they announced Lexis' death, Ace hasn't been sleeping well, actually you could add up all his sleeping hours from when Lexi disappeared till now, and all together they would make about 8 hours. The tired bunny rubbed his eyes and shook his head so that he could wake up, and went back to analyzing the seascape surrounding their target was worried about his dear friend, how long was Aces' body going to last if he doesn't let himself rest…** _not long_.

**Tech shook his head with determination and snuck into the kitchen, made some warm milk and added a very small dash of sleeping power. Then the Coyote got one piece of dark chocolate and melted it into the mug of warm milk, to trick Ace into believing he was drinking coffee. **

"Hey chief!" **called the coyote making the focused leader turn and look at him.**

**Ace smiled,** "S'up Tech?" **he said as he directed his attention towards the approaching Coyote.**

"I made some coffee, thought you'd need it to stay awake" **he smirked as he handed the mug to the smiling bunny.**

"Hey tanks Tech!"** the excited bunny widely smiled as he held the warm mug in his hands.**

"No problem, goodnight" **the Coyote smiled in his cool way and walked away towards his room. **

**Ace took a sip of the warm mug, **"hmmm… Tech sure makes some good coffee! Kinda tastes like hot coco" **he chuckled weirdly smiling at the mug. About ten minutes later, Ace starts to feel terribly sleepy, he sits down on his chair and sighs, disappointed at how his state wouldn't let him continue his search of his closest buddy. He pulls out the spiral necklace from his suits' pocket and holds it in the palm of his hand.** "Hang in der Lex, we're commin" **he says as he gently rubs the shell with his thumb and then tightly closes his hand. *Yawn*** "We're close I can feel it" **he says to himself as he rests his head on his crossed arms that he placed on the table, **" I'm commin…" ***Yawn*** "… bunny" **and then his pinkish blood shot eyes begin to close as the bunny finally doses off… with the necklace still clenched in his fist. **

**Tech approached the sleeping leader and covered him with a blanket, **"You gotta rest chief, she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself" **he said sadly looking at the bunny drugged into falling asleep. Tech noticed that Ace was holding a shell, the same one he had when he talked to Ace about 5 days ago… he figured it was from Lexi and the Coyote sighed.** "Don't worry chief" **he said as if talking to the sleeping bunny**, "I know you'll find her" **he said as he smiled at his sleeping buddy.**

**Tech knew his team had something special, and that's the respect they have for one another. The fact that Ace and the team believed in him was what helped him become great! They gave him chances and never lost hope, and so the team became more like a family then a league of super Anthros, fighting to save the world. Whenever someone would be in trouble in any way, the whole team would always be there for him/her, and now Ace is the one who needs his teams' support more than anybody else. They're all there for him, even when he tries to maintain the act of being strong, and in control of the situation, even when he tries not to appear weak and ask for help, and as annoyed as Tech gets when Ace calls his inventions "toys", Ace's his buddy and buddies never turn their backs on each other, especially in times' like these. **

**They felt like they just got shot in the heart when they heard that Lexi died. Duck for heavens' sake went into shock! To Tech and Duck, Lexi was like their little sister… well to Duck she was like his annoying little sister, but a sister none the less! To Rev, Lexi was like the one girl he could get into trouble with, those two would always mess up together and she never teased him about that because she had the same problem! To Slam, Lexi and the rest of the team were like 'littwe pets', he loved them all and saw them as cute and cuddly super hero buddies with super powers, and he loved Lexi mainly because she was sometimes always grumpy about the fact that she was the only girl; he always seemed to find that adorable. Aces' feelings for the bunny, on the other hand, was seen as something the team couldn't really relate to, I mean sure they love the bunny, but not the way Ace does… her smiles, laughs, cheerful dispositions, jokes and puns don't move the team the same way they do Ace. Sure they think she's exceptionally good looking but Ace finds her beautiful… he finds her soul amazing, he memorized every part of her face, her gorgeous emerald green eyes, her golden blonde hair, her lightly tanned long ears, her cute little pink nose… he would always think of her whenever faced with a rough time. He always felt lucky for being able to wake up every morning with her, have breakfast, train, joke around, have fun and save the world. He always felt that way towards her, ever since he got to know her better as a person, and even before they started dating. They loved their team mate; they loved the daring blonde bunny, but… Ace loved Lexi, and that is why the grief and pain they felt went nowhere close to how Ace felt. The bunny didn't go through denial but… he wasn't ready to let go of her… not after finding out she loved him too. **

**Tech smiled at his pal and headed back to his dorms, and about fifteen minutes went by, *clump!* *clump!* *clump!* **

**There was a sound of something hitting on the flexi-glass of the sub; the clumping gradually woke the sleeping bunny in the control room.** "h-Huh…?" **he slowly and tiresomely asked as he woke up and his azul blue eyes began to open. *clump!* *clump!* *clump!* Then there came a distant and desperate singing cry that finally alerted the bunny. Ace stood up and looked around the long window, trying to find the source of this desperate cry. He jumped off of the edge of his platform, and onto the level under him, where the guys would be, his ears perked around as the cries went on and on and the bunny slowly looked around, scanning the whole window to see if he could find whatever creature causing this distressing and yet incredibly soft cry. At first the cries seemed distant but as he focused his mind on tracking down the direction of the melody, he could feel that whatever was causing this was close. **" Where is dis song comin from…?"** he asked determined, as he scanned the large body of light blue deep waters surrounding their shelter, and as he looked to his right he saw something… actually someone he never** **thought he was ever actually going to see again! Ace felt his heart beat faster as the thought of hope rushed into his mind!** **What he saw symbolized, hope! Rescue! Life! He knew she came with desperate and yet relieving news about Lexi! The one who saved their lives before came back to find him and help the same way she did before!** "I-It's you!" **he thought out loud as he finally found the source of this song! The bunny approached the large window with his hands on the glass; he got closer and made sure that what he was seeing was clear and true. The creature finally stopped singing as she set sight of the bunny she was searching for. The two exchanged a few treasurable moments of gaze as a small smile appeared on Aces' face, and clear tears in his eyes. The creatures' heart was at rest and she gave the bunny a warm and comforting motherly gaze, as she watched him tear down in joy and hope in front of the creature with his hands against the glass, **"it's really you…"

_**W0W! **_

_**Who might that be huh! Can u please guess and review before I update the 13**__**th**__** chappie ^^? Hmm? **_

_***Hint* someone from my 1**__**st**__** story (A loonatics' Vacation!) ! Can you guess? **_


	13. De Sleepin Beauty

_**Chapter 13**_

_**De Sleepin Beauty**_

**Ace smiled and his dense tears fell to the ground,** "You know where she is don't you" **he said, and the Orca nodded underwater in agreement. Then a smaller sized creature quickly and playfully came swimming close to his mother. It playfully sang and smiled as it twirled around close to the window Ace was standing behind.**

**Ace tearfully chuckles,** "haha, how you doin kid?" **he asked smiling at the little Orca.**

**It excitedly sang out, and the mother got close to the window sharing the same gaze she did with the bunny about 4 months ago. Aces' glittering blue eyes finally blinked, as he understood what he must do, and ran to his stage and called on the microphone, **"Loonatics! We know where Lexi is, I need you all in de control room ASAP**!" and in less than 3 minutes the team were already in their seat awaiting orders.**

"Your call chief! Where do we go?" **Tech asked, monitoring his computer.**

"Wow-I-cant-believe-we're-gonna-see-Lexi-again!-I-miss-her-so-much-and-i-can't-believe-she's-still-alive!" **the excitedly happy Road Runner explained out loud!**

"Well if ya keep talkin we'll never find her ya beak flappin bird brain!" **Duck mocked out annoyed, the way he usually is with the other bird. **

**Rev glanced back annoyed at the Duck, but decided not to answer for Lexis' sake… typical birds at it again. **

"Ok listen up guys" **Ace said, bringing the team back to focus,** "see dat Orca out dere? We gotta follow her, she knows where Lexi is" **he said pointing at the mammal waiting outside.**

**The team all glanced at the creature and quizzically looked back at their leader,** "You woke us up to play follow the Tuna?" **Duck bursted out.**

**Ace looked up hopelessly and sighed…** _Duck dis is not de time!_ **Then looked back at Duck,** "Duck… remember when you guys rescued me and Lex tree monts ago?"

"Yeeesss?…" **he answered saying.**

"Remember dose whales you found us wit?..." **Ace continued asking.**

"hm… Oh yah I think I can remember that"** Duck told himself as he remembered the whales.**

"Good!" **the excited bunny stated,** "so we follow her to Lexi!"

**Duck looked up in confusion,** "Ugh! I still don't get why we have to follow this tuna!" **he nagged.**

**Ace paused in shock for a moment *~*, his back slouched and his arms dropping down as he starred at the water fowl,** _is he really dat hopeless!_

"Ugh!" **Rev said running towards Duck, saving Ace the long explanation.** "Duck!-Those-whales-saved-them-the-first-time-so-they-know-Ace-and-Lexi,-and-they-probably-know-where-she-is-because-they-came-to-find-us!" **Rev explained.**

"oooooohhhh!~~~ I get it!" **Duck placed his finger under his chin as he nodded.**

"Good!" **Rev quickly said and ran back to his seat.**

"Finally!" **Ace admitted,** "Ok, but I'm gonna be out dere wit dem, and you guys follow us in de sub" **he explained.**

**The team all nodded and Ace ran to change into his scuba suit…**

"um… Slam" **secretly nudged Duck, Slam looked at him confused… "**do you get why we have to follow the whales? Cause I still don't get it" **he said, not looking at Slam but at the whales.**

**Slam, who was shocked by his question, slapped his face with his palm, covering it frustratingly** "grr…" **he said to himself, annoyed by the completely lost and oblivious water fowl. **

**The suited bunny ran to the water room tube that was in the center of the control room, and the doors shut. He then looked into the camera placed on the wall of the tiny two person room, and pulled his thumb out. The Coyote, who was watching the bunny, then pressed a blue button making the room fill with water. **

**Ace placed the small mouth sized water-air converting gadget into his mouth, allowing himself to breath under water and waited for the door below him to open. The bunny was wearing his regular black and yellow suit, with detachable flippers and a weight belt around his waist. The belt had enough weight to keep him from floating up towards the surface. The loonatics didn't have to wear thick suits or oxygen tanks anymore, because Tech was able to design simpler and less complicated gadgets that help you breath underwater by converting water into oxygen in a matter of milli-seconds, a weight belt with weights added according to each members' body weight and clip on flippers. Tech also designed the team new suits that protected them from the drastic change of temperature without being thick. Finally, the Coyote invented transparent malleable contact lenses that could cover not just the Iris, but the entire eye and they helped by preventing water from entering the eye, and by providing aquatic vision (they could clearly see underwater) … what can I say? He really is a genius! ^^ **

**Finally the circular door below Ace slide open and the bunny swam out, into the open ocean towards the mother Orca. The Orca waited until Ace strongly held onto her dorsal fin and then she started swimming. Ace then pulled out four sticky, patch-like gadgets and placed one pair on the sides of both the whales' necks. These gadgets acted like gills and allowed the whales to stay and breathe underwater, without surfacing for air. The mother whale trusted what the bunny was doing and didn't refuse, she was able to learn a lot about this male when the other bunny was terribly ill, and they were stranded; she was able to understand his actions therefore interpreting his pure and loving intentions. The little Orca playfully squirmed around as the sensation of Ace sticky something on its neck; tickling it. Ace chuckled and playfully rubbed the little guys' head, and then the mother Orca swam, with the bunny holding onto her dorsal fin, and with the little Orca and the Submarine following them. **

**After around half an hour, Tech and Rev noticed the Orca was taking a different direction; they weren't heading towards the beeping red light on the holographic map. Tech was confused and so he raised his arm close to his mouth,** "Hey chief! Come in"

**The bunny heard his voice and brought his arm close, **"S'up Tech?" **he answered making bubbles come out of the breathing gadget in his mouth. **

"Chief, we're not heading towards the location on the map"

**Ace paused for a second and looked at the Orca,** "hang in dere, I know she'stakin us to where ever Lexi is, where are we headin any way?"

"The light is South, but we're headin slightly southwest" **Tech clarified.**

"Tanks Tech" **the bunny said, **"Oh and while you're dere, do ya mind inventin sometin dat'll help us understand des whales?" **he asked with a smile.**

"pffft! Like I needed you to tell me that!" **the voice answered back mocking Ace**, "I started making them fifteen minutes ago! I'll have them don in twenty five minutes"

**Ace smiled,** "Nice woik Tech! Make it twenty tree!" **the bunny said with a big smile on his face. **

"How could this happen! How could you just lose her!" **yelled out the angry Croc King.**

"y-y-y-your m-m-m-majesty, th-th-they just disappeared" **the terrified short and stubby alligator, with blonde hair and blue eyes stuttered to explain.**

"I had a very carefully planned plan that anyone could do! Spike the Jet Ski, lose the male and get the girl! Any fool could've been capable of achieving this goal!" **the body building man-sized crocodile explained, as he walked back and forth in his 'royal' chamber. He placed his royal elbow on the drawers and massaged his forehead with agitation and frustration,** "Why am I surrounded by such imbeciles?" **he pleaded out with frustration. The Croc had yellow eyes and long black hair that's been attacked and jelled back by an over whelming amount of hair gel. All he wore was a long but tacky violet red king-like cape.**

"~Duuuuuhhhh~…. Maybe she got eated boss?" **stumbled up the slender goofy like Croc with purple eyes and orange hair. **

"_~ Duuuuhhhh~ No she didn't get eated…"_** The large Croc imitated with mockery, **_"… Ya big scale brain!" _

**That was Capeter, the Salt water Crocodile King, now this croc isn't really a king… he's more like a sore loser actually. See when Adolpho the crazy dolphin decided to rally up all the dolphins and drown the landmasses, this croc thought that he could tag along and have something for himself. Adolpho and Capeter became friends; they were both evil in mentality and all they could think about was the day they were going to take over the world and become the dominant species. Where they could trap land walkers in circuses and make them do ridiculous shows. Although when the Loonatics stopped this plan from happening, they never found out about this Croc because, once Adolpho went crazy and decided to proudly reveal himself as a unique species to the land walkers, Capeter called it quits and secretly made a run for it. He knew that they weren't ready to face the loonatics and so he saved his skin err… scales. The Croc laid low for a couple of years, but he managed to find only a couple of Crocs to help him finish what his crazy Dolphin pal started, Gater and Scales.**

**Gater is an easy and light headed Croc, he's goofy and not that bright… actually he's not smart at all and calling him stupid would be complementing him! Scales, an alligator always in the state of Panic whom, isn't that smart, but still smarter than Gater… but he's also a big kiss up! He's like a parasite that'll complement you and then drain your clean out of anything you have! In fact Scales is the only living creature alive who refers to Capeter as 'your majesty'. **

**Capeter knew that in order for the plan to succeed he had to get rid of the Loonatics; the ones who foiled the plan to begin with. So when he saw Ace and Lexi together that day at the balcony, it was like hitting two birds with one stone! He does damage to the leader by taking away the one thing that bunny loved the most, and that's Lexi! By destroying the strongest link of the loonatics, they would then wait to make the fatal bite… ending our heroes for good!**

**Umm… that's what he thought… too bad though for the Croc, that not much aquatic creatures took him seriously, so he was limited to only a few crocs; actually to show how much of a loser the ocean thought he was, all together his team would make around oh, say… 3 members. Capter is bad and evil, but due to the lack of 'effective' team members, now has to actually find his 'hostage to be' in order for the plan to be put back into action!**

**An hour passed and the team found themselves next to an underwater cave. Even though they were probably at a very low depth, the water was surprisingly light! There were various kinds of seaweed and coral covering the caves' entrance, but as they swam closer the caves' opening was beginning to show. The sea bed all around was covered with shells and corals of many kinds, there were so many beautiful and different color shades everywhere! **

"Look at this place!"** Tech explained in awe as the sub moved in carefully so that not to destroy the coral.**

**Ace observed the area and it truly was gorgeous, the cave was in an underwater valley walled by rocky cliffs, so how was it possible for all these plants and life forms to grow? The beautiful variations of colors and shapes… **_If only Lex could see dis_**… the bunny thought, but the moment Ace said that he remembered that when Lexi drank the nectar she was able control plants! **"Lex!"** Ace said out loud and swam towards the cave opening!**

"Ace wait!" **called the Coyote, making the anxious bunny stop and look back, **"take these and ask the Orca about this cave! I only had time to design one so here**!" said the Coyote as a robotic hand handed Ace the head sets. **

"Ok here goes nu'tt'in!" **Ace announced and wore the head sets and switched them on, the bunny then looked at the mother Orca.** "Is Lexi somewhere here?" **he carefully asked. The bunny stared deep into the mothers' eyes, waiting… hoping to hear a 'yes'.**

**The Orca stared deep into his eyes, those moments felt like long seconds for the bunny…**"Yes" **the Orca answered, with a voice so tender and angelic that warmed up the bunny.**

**Aces' pupils grew as he heart began to beat faster and stronger** _yes!_

"You're companion is alive and well." **she warmly assured**, " but not for long; the seaweed learned from her fear that there is someone after her and so they're keeping her in plant pouch, she is now asleep as she has been for almost 5 days. You must get her out of here as fast as possible for if her predator reaches, it's an easy kill. Be very careful the weeds are stubborn and won't let her go, they are unaware of the danger they are putting her in but their intentions are pure. They cannot sense males or read their feelings so that is to your advantage, but you must make sure your female companion does not fear… for if she does then the weeds will know of your presence."

**Ace at first could not believe what he is hearing,** _Lexi's ok!_ **His eyes began to water and the team could tell something big was going on, but they couldn't understand what the bunny was hearing!**

"It's not wise to take all of the pack in with you, but you must find her and get her out! Follow the line of sea plants and that will lead to her. Mind you my dear creature, your female companion is no longer a part of your land walking species, but her heart and soul are still the same, please do not fear her state, she needs you at the moment."

**Ace took in everything smoothly**, "We never leave anybody behind" **he reassured the mother. He smiled as his eyes watered and then suddenly reached out and hugged the mother,** "Tank you very much!" **he said,** "Tanks for findin her… for saving our lives again!" **the Orca was surprised but then her heart warmed up and she gently nuzzled the grateful bunny. **

**The team was star struck! They heard Ace thanking the whale for finding their lost teammate! **"Lexi's alive!" **yelled out the happy Coyote, and the whole team yelled out happily in celebration!**

"You must go now" **the mother gently said.**

**Ace backed off and wiped his tears with his arms, he then turned and faced the sub, **"Rev! Get down here! We have a bunny to find!" **Ace proudly said and in less than 3 seconds Rev was already next to him, all suited up the same way Ace was. **

"Tech! You and de oders stay here on guard, while me and Rev go find Lex!" **he happily instructed. **

"Right-o Chief!" **the Coyote replied more than glad to obey that order.**

"Right Rev baby Let's go!" **Ace powerfully said smirking at the Road Runner who returned the same smirk, and then both Loonatics quickly swam towards the cave. **

**To the relieved and incredibly blessed team, this mission felt like another rescue mission! Nothing dramatic or sad anymore! The worst has passed and now they feel like anything is easy! Lexi's alive so who cares about the other obstacles! They're the loonatics for goodness sake! BRING IT ON! **

**Ace and Rev swam into the cave and up through the tunnel. As they were inclining they noticed a slender and curly pink glow elegantly sinking downwards, opposite their direction. The glow was like a bendy and curvy line, the same glow Lexi gives out during a brain blast! **

"Ace!-This-is-Lexis'-glow!" **the surprised Roadrunner unbelievable said with disbelief, as both Anthros swam upwards! **

"I know Rev! I know!" **the excited bunny replied, inclining faster and faster! **

**They finally surfaced, detached their clip on flippers attaching them to their wastes and climbed the slippery wall. There was a leaky line of pink glow leaking from in the tunnel, and wherever the leak went exotic and beautiful plants, would grow. **"Come on Rev, de Orca said to follow de plants" **he smiled and said looking at his teammate,** "I tink de whale showed us how to get to where de weeds hid Lex, witout actually having to bump into dem!"

"Well-then-come-on-slow-poke!-What-are-we-waiting-for!-We-gotta-run-run-run!" **the excited bird said and both Loonatics ran deeper into the cave, following the path of exotic and beautiful plants!**

**The two excited Loonatics ran and ran and the deeper they went into the cave, the more they realized it got brighter and the number of land plants increased in number and size! There was pink glow lighting up the inner blue/grey rugged yet slippery walls of the cave. Now the cave floor was flooded till the ankle and the pink glowing aura made it seem like the water they were treading on was bright pink … Lexis' pink in color. Ace could tell they were getting close; his heart was beating hard and fast! Finally after around 15 minutes of fast walking and running, and after about 3 breathing breaks the bunny and roadrunner reached their destination, now they had to clear way by moving colorful branches and vines aside. It felt like they walked into an indoor jungle stuffed with beautiful never seen before plants! As they cleared way and passed through… in the centre of a jungle of pink, purple, green, yellow, blue, red and orange plants and flowers of all shapes, shades and sizes… she lay in a light yellow/lime green plant pouch… so peaceful… so beautiful… so alive.**

**The two Anthros stopped as they took sight of the gracious creature sheltered by the gorgeous jungle of flowers, trees, vines, branches, leaves of all kinds and color. Ace and Rev found it hard to breath, slowly and gradually both their eyes held in tears. Rev remained at a state of disbelief, happiness and halt while the other loonatic carefully approached the sleeping creature. **

**Lexi was lying on her back facing Ace, her right arm bend up close to her face and her fingers slightly curled in, her left arm elegantly stretched down with curled fingers. Her eyes where lightly closed and lips slightly open, her ponytailed ears and her blonde hair gently swayed with the motion of the water. What was left of the long beach skirt she used as a dress that day covered her chest, there was a light and glittery turquoise tail curved mermaid style with slightly transparent fish-fin like tips of an even lighter color of turquoise.**

"Lexi…" **the yellow and black bunny softly said with a low surprised and shocked tone, as he approached the pouch and fell to his knees. His face and body reflected the lime green light given out by the sac, now where there used to be yellow on his suit, was now lime green, including his eyes. **

**Rev wanted to come closer, but the bird was still in shock and tried to make himself believe what he was seeing… Lexi alive. **

**Ace rubbed his teary eyes and then with an attempt to feel her gentle face again… for the first time in such a long time… he reached out and touched the leafy package. The true and honest tears quickly evaporated into shiny dust as they made contact with the sac, and then suddenly the area he touched began to sparkle and glitter. The surprised bunny pulled away his hand immediately and gave out a sudden gasp, as he saw the pocket begin to turn to beige yellow and wither away into glittering dust. **

**He didn't know what he did and what was happening and his tear drops fell into the pinkish water. The roadrunner in shock behind him gasped as well,** "A-Ace… what's-going-on?" **he asked as tears fell. **

**Ace didn't answer; all he did was watch the sac burn up into glitters reveling the now clear colored bunny. Finally the sac was gone and the lime green aura around the area faded away and all that was left was the merbunny sleeping. Ace breathed in deeply and gently brushed her blond bangs away from the eyes he missed so much. He felt her face, her cheeks…** "Lexi?" **he whispered out to her.**

**The effect the green smoke trapped in the sac with the bunny, was fading away and the bunnies' eyelids were beginning to flutter. **

**Ace eyes grew wider and his mouth slightly opened,** "Lexi you're wakin up bunny!" **he happily said to the beautiful creature laying there, and held her hand. The moment Rev heard that he quickly walked over to her. **

"Lexi?" **the bird asked still in shock. **

**Lexis' eyes began to lightly cringe and her eyelids fluttered even more, and she felt a warm and familiar sensation in the palm of her hands and her fingers weakly closed in on what she thought was holding them. **

**Aces' tear drops fell into the water as he smiled and chuckled from the heart when he saw she reacted to his touch… when he knew she was waking up.**

**Faint sounds started coming out of her as she was waking up into reality and leaving her dream land, her body lightly squirming and her head slightly turning… she was waking up. Finally she faced Ace again, and her beautiful green emeralds finally revealed themselves…** "A-…Ace?" **she weakly asked as her eyes slowly widened in disbelief, she was still holding his hand, and so was he with hers. Her breaths grew deeper** "Ace i-is it really y-you?" **she asked in shock and her eyes began to glitter. **

**Rev finally smiled and boy was it a big one! Ace lightly breathed out a chuckle as tears dropped,** "S'up bunny?"

**Rev gives out a chuckle as he heard what Ace said and tears slid down from his beak.**

"Ace!" **Lexi cried out as she quickly reached out and hugged him, and the bunny immediately welcomed her with his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Both their eyes shut tight as tears squeezed out** "You're alive!" **she cried out and hugged him tighter**, "Ace you're alive!" h**er whole body began to shiver as she heavily cried out,** "I can't believe it! I thought I lost you!" **The bunny cried and hugged him and tighter as her tears rolled down **"Ace your alive!"

**Her voice was filled with pain, and joy, and Ace held her tighter and hugged her closer to him as he couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't say a word… all he did was allow his tears to ripple down his cheeks as his heart experienced true joy for the first time in four days; he just sat there and held her tighter.**

**The bunnies simultaneously back away but they were still holding each other close. Lexi immediately ran her hands feeling his face and he smiled at her with tears still forming. She felt his nose, cheeks, eye, lips… and her face was still in shock. A smile began to form on her face as she started deeply believing that the face she was touching was Aces' face. The little merbunny chuckled out with relief making her tears fall and Ace chuckle himself. He felt her face and dried her oh so real eyes… actions he did before… he gently pushed back her hair and then they hugged again, this time softer. **

**Rev laughed at what was happening in front of him, Lexi who heard the laughter looked at the bird in shock,** "Rev!" **she called out and Rev welcomed her as she reached out for him with a warm hug. Ace let go of the bunny as he watched her tightly embrace her friend… as he saw how Revs' eyes watered with joy at her return. When he saw both his close friend so happy Ace felt that his strength came back he breathed in deeply and sighed with relief. The shock was over; the pain was over and all the hurt he felt was gone. As they hugged Rev fell to his knees with happy tears,** "Lexi-you're-alive!-You're-back!-I'm-so-glad-to-see-you-again!-We-thought-we-lost-you-forever!-I-missed-my-mess-up-bunny-buddy-so-much!"

**Lexi giggles,** "I missed you too Revy baby!"

**Ace chuckled as he sat there and watched them, **_you're back bunny_**, **"Come on guys, let's go home" **Ace softly smiled and said.**

**Lexi and Rev looked at him happily, **"I won't say no to that!"** Lexi gladly said, and then Rev picks her up bridal style!**

"Whooaa!" **Lexi says and blushes,** "hehe what's goin on Rev?" **she nervously chuckles out.**

**Ace laughs**, "Nei… encase ya haven't noticed yet, you're not exactly in you poifect walin state bunny" **he explains and Lexi looks at her lower body. **

"Whah! What happened to my legs! Where are they! And what's that doing there!" **the bunny asked shocked and freaked out.**

**Ace and Rev chuckled**, "Don't-worry-Lexi-this-is-the-least-of-our-problems!- Now-hold-on-tight-cause-we're-going-home!"

"Huh! Wait! Ace what about you!" **the merbunny asked concerned as she reached out and held the other bunny's hand.**

**Ace softly smiled and put his other hand the one holding his, **"don't worry bout me Lex, I got everytin covered" **he said,** "I just gotta do some'tin here and I'll meet ya back at de sub"

**Lexi let go of his hand, but she still wasn't sure,** "please be careful this time" **she frowned at Ace and said. **

**Ace chuckled,** "Sure!" **he joked.**

"This isn't funny" **she corrected sounding stern and hoping that Ace would take this more seriously.**

"Gotcha!" **Ace saluted, sounding even more of an immature prankster, and ignoring her worries. He knew what he was doing, and that was trying to give Lexi more confidence so that the weeds can't sense any female fears. Since they can't sense males, the plan can run smoothly but if they sense the fear Lexi had towards anything that might happen to him, then the weeds will know there's something going on in the cave!** "Would ya chillax bunny! Now hold on tight" **he said then looked at the roadrunner, **"watch dose cave bumps Rev" **Ace smirked.**

**Rev snickered and then off he went with the merbunny all confused in his arms! **

**Ace smirked as he watched them disappear into the cave, then his face got a little more serious. He pulled out about a dozen mini sticky-cams and walked around the area that sheltered Lexi. The sticky-cams are tiny paper like cameras that stick to any kind of surface. These cameras film, record and send live wireless feedback of whatever is going on in front them. Again I don't think I have to mention they were invented by the one and only Techy E. Coyote! **

**Ace wasn't planning on keeping Lexi the prey… This time, he's going to find out who's been gambling with his friends' safety and comfort. This time the loonatics are going to fight back and fight off whatever is threatening their existence together. What this clueless creep just doesn't know is that;** "you mess wit one Loonatic, you gotta face de whole pack... but when ya toy around wit Lexi… ya answer to me" **Ace said as his eyes glowed a threatening and very powerful yellow glow!**

_**WOW! I JUST LOVED HOW THE LAST PARAGRAPH CAME OUT! **_

_**Haha I hope you did too! I know I keep on changing my summary… I don't know what's wrong! ^~^ Please forgive me, I try to compensate by making this story more interesting**_

… _**Wow I can't believe I managed to make 5 chapters with Ace and Lexi apart! Ha! & this is suppose to be an Acexi story… but don't worry my dear Acexi fans… I will make it up for ya with more Acexi snuggles! ^-^**_

_**Pwease review! -!**_


	14. Take your mind off him!

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Take your mind off him!**_

**The Road Runner ran as fast as he could with the merbunny in his arms. "**Hold-on-Lexi!-We're-almost-there!" **But the bunny didn't answer; she was too busy looking back worryingly at where she knew Ace still was. **"Lexi…-What-are-you-thinkin-off?" **Rev asked, somewhat scared that Lexi was thinking about the other bunny.**

"What's he still doing back there?" **she asked herself with concern.**

"What!-Lexi-stop-thinking-about-him!-If-the-seaweed-sense-your-fear-they'll-find-out-about-Ace!" **Rev desperately told the bunny, as he carried on running towards the other end of the long cave. Now the corals and plant were lessening as he ran further away from where Lexi was kept.**

"Whah!" **the even more frightened bunny asked in shock at what Rev told her.**

"I'm-trying-to-get-us-as-further-away-from-their-radar-as-possible-but-we're-not-home-free-yet!-Just-think-of-somethin-else-ok?" **Rev instructed still keeping his glowing red eyes on the dark path of the tunnel. **

"…Ok" **Lexi answered still unsure if she's a 100% capable of keeping her mind and thoughts off of her male companion who's still back there.**

"um…-Hey-Lex!" **called the grinning roadrunner who just got an interesting idea. **

"hmm?" **the merbunny in his arms answered.**

"You-know-all-those-times-you'd-beat-me-in-the-video-games?" **Rev asked with glowing red eyes still grinning.**

"Yeah…?" **she answered not sure where this was going.**

"I-let-you-win" **he simply said.**

"What does this have to do wi_ WHAT DID YOU SAY!" **she snapped back shocked. **

"Yup!-And-all-those-times-Tech-would-compliment-your-'intresting'-questions…he-lied." **Rev bluntly continued on saying.**

"HEY! What's this all about?" **she angrily demanded, making Rev Snicker.**

"Oh-And-to-be-honest…-all-those-jokes-Duck-makes-about-you-thinking-you-heard-something-when-it-probably-was-a-distant-Dog-farting-or-a-dog-whistle,-I-think-are-very-realistically-funny!"

"Knock it off Rev! It's not funny!" **Lexi frowned and said, feeling somewhat hurt,** "Why'd you suddenly turn into a jerk!" **she admitted crossing her arms and glaring at the roadrunner carrying her. **

**As much as he wanted to stop, Rev needed to distract her thoughts with something other than fearing something might happen to Ace! Lexi was right, Rev was never a jerk with her, and that didn't change. As much as he knew he was beginning to hurt her, he had to keep going on until he knew he got as far away as possible from the sea plants' radar. All he could internally do was hope she would forgive him and understand what he had to do for the sake of Ace, the team… and well her too, since he knew how much she loved their leader.**

**Rev took a deep breath,** "I-don't-want-to-be-mean-Lexi-but-you-do-know-Ace-is-always-easy-on-you-when-training-because-he-knows-that-you're-our-weakest-link-being-a-girl-n-all" **he finally said.**

**Lexi was shocked, her face cringed down as she bit on her teeth and her eyes turned glowy pink!** "Alright Rev! I never thought I'd ever say this to you but I think I'm gonna have to brain blast your feathery butt to china town!"

**Rev chuckled;** "Hold-that-thought-ok?" **he simply said as he ran just a little bit faster and then reached a sudden stop!**

"Alright what's going on!" **the little merbunny demanded.**

**Rev tiredly placed her on the ground and dropped himself down taking several heavy breathes.** "Gimme-a-sec-Lexi" ***breathe*breathe*breathe* **"Just-gotta-catch-my-breathe" ***breathe*breathe*breathe*. The roadrunner was still smiling, waiting for the moment to explain his actions. **

**The frowning merbunny sat there where he had left her, and crossed her arms waiting…** "Ok now fess up before I change my mind and blast you anyway"

**Rev chuckled a managed to pace his breathing back to normal,** "Sorry-about-what-happened-a-few-seconds-ago-Lex,-they-were-all-lies-anyway.-It's-just-you-were-starting-to-worry-about-Ace-and-we-weren't-out-of-their-radar.-If-the-seaweed-sensed-the-scared-vibes-coming-out-of-ya,-Ace-would've-been-a-gonor!-So-I-had-to-keep-your-mind-on-something-else-and-make-you-feel-anything-other-than-fear!-The-easiest-and-fastest-way-to-do-that-would-be-to-make-you-angry!" **Rev explained trying to smile.**

**Lexi was surprised, and just when Rev thought she was going to burst out with rage and brain blast him for tricking her, she formed a wobbly smile and burst into laughter! Rev was surprised at first but then his relief caught up as he laughed along. The little merbunny wiped her tears as she finished her laughing with few chuckles, the same with the rested Roadrunner.** "Wow I'm relieved Rev" **Lexi chuckled,** "I had a feeling somethin was fishy about you acting like a Jerk to me and boy am I relieved!" **she chuckled.**

"Yeah!-bout-that-again-Lex!" **Rev said,** "so-wanna- keep-goin-now?" **he asked.**

"You sure we're out of their radar?" **the merbunny asked.**

"Yup-and-by-the-sound-of-it-Ace-must-be-having-smooth-sailing." **Rev smiled and said.**

"Can we wait here until I pick up Ace running close?" **she smiled and asked.**

"Sure-yah-ok!"

"Thanks-Rev"

**They waited for about ten minutes, until Lexis' ears glowed pink as she picked up her leader running close,** "Rev! It's him! I can hear him coming" **the excited merbunny said.**

"Great!-Let's-get-goin-or-Ace-is-gonna-get-real-mad-for-keepin-you-here-a-while!" **he chuckled as he picked up the merbunny. **"You-know-how-he-gets-when-he-finds-out-we've-been-hanging-out-in-a-dangerouse-place!"

"Yeah!" **Lexi giggled as she held onto Rev,** "chief's pretty sensitive about things like this!" **Lexi smiled to herself as she remembered how protective their leader is about the team; thoughts of how Ace would cross his arms frown at any one of the team if they put themselves in a risky situation. Rev chuckled before zooming out; with his speed he only needed about a few minutes till reaching not just the end of the cave, but also to swim into the sub.**

**The sub door slid open and Rev and the merbunny swam through it. The moment they entered, the door slid shut and the room began emptying the water in it. After then the door on the side of the tube like room opened up revealing three anxious loonatics staring at the roadrunner and the … MERBUNNY! Rev walked out of the room with Lexi in his arms, the two loonatics smiled at the other three as they stared with shock, watery eyes and disbelief at the return of their teammate. There was silent but Rev and Lexi could see that their glittery eyes screamed out many words. **

"hehe, hi guys… missed me?" **the merbunny said, breaking the ice. **

**The three loonatics blinked all at once and then… **"LEXI!" **they all screamed pouncing of the roadrunner and snatching the giggling merbunny from him. All three hugged her all at once as their tears raced down.**

"You're alive Lexi! I can't believe you're alive!" **the coyote cried out hugging her tight.**

"Lexi here!" **growled out the happy Tasmanian devil as he hugged her tight and nuzzled his face on her back, with his eyes shut!**

"You Despicable rabbit!" **Yelled out the teary water fowl,** "Do you have any idea what you did to us!"

**Lexi giggled at her dear friends who wouldn't let go of her, while Rev crossed his arms and chuckled as he remembered how he reacted when he saw her. "**Ok guys!" **the bunny smiled and gasped out as she tried to loosen their hug**, "Can't breathe here!" **she laughed out. Finally the group loosened their grip and gave space for her to breathe. **"Thanks guys!" **she deeply exhaled and said. **

**About ten minutes passed and the teams' shock simmered down as Lexi joked her way to them, breaking their disbelief and surprise. Rev helped Lexi turn things back to normal; she mocked duck, teased Tech about his toys and laughed at Slams eating habits. Finally in about five more minutes, the team got the hint and started pretending like nothing happened. Although for Duck, getting back to normal didn't seem as hard as he thought it would be, since he quickly got back to getting annoyed and annoying the long eared rodent! Yes… things got back to normal and finally the leader reached the sub. **

"Yay! Ace's back!" **the excited Devil said, and in a matter of seconds the black and yellow bunny was in the control room and the team felt strong again now that they're all accounted for. **

**Tech explained to Ace that while they were gone, Zadavia contacted them and informed them that Queen Athena is on her way to fix things up; so the team decided to find a nice island, close to where the queen is going to meet them in. Ace decided not to go far in case those creeps who were planning to nab Lexi show up; they're going to have a painful visit. Tech parked the submarine underwater, next to one of the islands neighboring where the island the Apocazons used lived in, used to be. Then the Coyote approached the leader with a transparent tube like bendy belt with water in it.** "Hmm… what's dat Tech?" **Ace smiled and asked.**

"It's for Lexi" **the smiling Coyote answered ; now the team finally got back to normal, they were all relieved and happy at heart and now were able to move on and forget all about the confusion and grief they went through these past few days. **"It's so that she doesn't dehydrate, you know now that's she's a merbunny and all"

"Ahh… neat what does it do?" **the bunny playfully asked as he admired the new 'toy'.**

"This belt it full of tiny microscopic pores, so once you buckle it around the beginning of her fins her scaled would slowly absorb just the right amount of water to keep her hydrated and going".

"Good tinkin Tech!" **the impressed leader said,** "nice woik!"

"I know, I thought of it" **Tech smirked and proudly said crossing his arms; as if mocking his leaders' shock and surprise.**

**The plan was for the team to stay in the submarine, and only leave it for food or encase of an emergency, the sub would surface and the team would hide in the island, for now though, it was best to stay in the sub so each team member retreated to their rooms. Lexi on the other hand was in Aces' room; since the bunny now had fins for legs, they noth knew it was if they slept in the same room in case Lexi needed anything. The male bunny got her hammock and tied it on top of his bed.** "Why are you tying it that way?" **the merbunny giggled as she sat no his bed. **

**Ace secured the last knot and chuckled** "hehe, I kinda know ya tend to fall off your hammock bunny" **he smirked and said** "we share de same wall back at HQ, so I always hear your painful falls Lex, and dey tend to wake me up laughin" he** chuckled** " dat and because I have bunny ears too" **he winked and stated, leaving the merbunny blush in embarrassment. Ace then sat down next to her and got the belt Tech designed out. **"Ok Lex, Tech designed dis belt so dat you don't dehydrate, all you gotta do is buckle it around you" **he smiled and said.**

**Lexi took the belt from his hands and looked at it**, "wow… I only need this much water?" **she asked slightly confused.**

**Ace shrugged** "guess so" **he smiled and answered.**

"ok!" **Lexi chuckled and said then she buckled the belt around her. Ace smiled then gently carried her and placed her in her hammock.**

"Night Lex" **he said standing on his bed and smiling at the merbunny all snuggled up in her hammock. **

**Lexi softly smiled and pretended to yawn,** "Night Ace"

**Ace smiled back and yawned then lay back on his bed and covered himself. After about ten minutes, Lexi waited until he fell as sleep then slowly climbed down from her hammock and onto his bed. After the long four day sleep, she felt she could put the nocturnal animals to shame! **

_**Ok I know this was short and that I took some time to update but I have something special planned for chapter 15 ^^.**_

_**AKA, more acexi snuggles *like in ch 4* I mean it's been like what 10 chapters! So I think putting another Ch 4 like chapie would be good for now ^-^! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR! Thanks and enjoy! **_


	15. Together again!

_**I had a request that I 'lesson' the tears… as I mentioned before, this story is going to take a comic turn as off now (actually as off the next chapter since this one is more snuggly ^^)… sorry about all the drama but it kinda had to happen =P … you know… since Lexi died and all. But don not worry my dear Loonatics fans… THE FUNNY IS BACK (ooh and snuggles too, I mean Ace would've missed that after 5 days don't ya think?) =P**_

_**Together again!**_

The merbunny sat next to the sleeping grey bunny and gently placed her thumb under his eyes; on his obvious and new eye bags. No one needed to tell Lexi that ever since her announced death, Ace has been having a rough time; from denial, to depression, to painful memories to flowing tears and days of ongoing Insomnia. After knowing how much she means to him and how much he cares for her and loves her, Lexi already knew the pain her dear companion lived through. She softly massaged his eyes by gently moving her thumb from one end of his eye bag (the one closest to his nose) to the other end; thus by aiding the blood circulation, she would ease the pain in his eyes she knew he tried to hide. Usually if Lexi were to do this in any other circumstance, Ace would easily wakeup since he's a trained light sleeper, but now she knew that unless there was an incredibly loud sound or strong movement, the bunny would stay asleep. The merbunny covered her beautifully colored turquoise fish scale laps with his thick blanket and then gently placed his tired head on her laps. Ace gave out a deep sigh as he unusually fell deeper into his sleep, his body suddenly felt warm and at ease; his ears rested down next to his head, his tired but yet breathtaking Sapphire blue eyes softly eased themselves and his breaths became light and calm.

The room fell silent; nothing but the gentle sound of the ocean bottom showing from the large strong glass window next to Aces' bed and Aces' warm and peaceful breaths. Lexi put her back against that large wall sized window, not paying attention to the serene setting behind her, but to the peaceful face resting on her laps, Ace was completely oblivious to what was going on or how he was sleeping. She was wearing her baby pink long sleeved PJ shirt with a cute brown teddy bear in the middle wearing a sleeping cap, and as we all now know PJ pants are not necessary or possible at the moment for this merbunny since she now has one long fin replacing her legs.

Lexi gently ran her fingers through his spiky like hair; soothingly musing his fur. She tried as much as she could to help the one she loves ease down and have a peaceful sleep; one that can substitute all those sleepless nights, pain, hurt and stress her felt during her absence. Everyone knows what happens to your body when you don't properly let it rest, it weakens and for superheroes this is a big no-no! Especially when you risk you life saving millions, fighting for your life and for the life of others you care about and receive painful and unnatural blows.

The female also wanted to feel Ace close to her again, during the times when the doses of plant gas would accidentally decrease thus allowing her to mentally resume her consciousness; she would always recollect and feel pain knowing how much Ace would be suffering for no reason. Oh how many times she just wanted to be there and hold him tight; proving her safety and presence to the broken bunny who thought he lost the one he loves. As happy and relieved he really was with her safety and return, Lexi could see the damage her sudden and terrifying absence did to the once strong and unbeatable leader… turning him brittle. To the team, Ace is like the roof to the house; sheltering them from the danger and cold, even if it means he has to be the one who stays outside in the storm to do so. Being the leader didn't only mean telling them what to do, no; when the grey bunny accepted this role he knew what he was getting himself into. Like the other loonatics, he willingly sold his life for the protection of a planet that wasn't very merciful with him, but unlike the other team members, by accepting to become the leader he willing sold his life for the protection of his planets' protectors as well; for their safe keeping. Even when it came to telling them what to do, his orders were meant to keep their home and his team safe. Ace was lucky to have friends as understanding, thankful and as aware of his circumstance… well most of his friends understood (excluding Duck). The whole team felt lucky to have such a brave and battle-wise smart leader who could manage stress and still stay cool, down to earth, modest, funny, fun and a good and trustworthy friend… maybe that's why Duck disagreed with him, he felt he wasn't 'leader material'; Aces' personality and happy-go-lucky attitude deceives many enemies and even friends (like Duck).

As the hours went by Lexi was beginning to notice how her sleeping lovers' body was beginning to unconsciously take comfort as he rested his head on her laps. That was what she wanted; she held one of his hands with both of hers and gently massaged his knuckles. She wanted to do anything just to get him back and strong again. The way the brave and fearless leader rested leaving himself vulnerable to any foreign threat, exposed something he tried to hide… something Lexi, being the only female and therefore the one creature in the team sensitive to hidden emotions and feelings, already knew; Ace was only an Anthro. The male in her lap, as brave, caring and courageous as he is, succeeded at fooling almost an entire population into forgetting that he, in the end, is just like them! He couldn't fool all of them… not Tech, one of his closest and most understanding friends, and he sure couldn't fool Lexi… the one bunny he's ever deeply loved.

Ace rolled into his side and nestled his face into his comfy PJ sleeves as he crossed his arms on her laps. In his sleep he couldn't hide much; he looked like a defenseless kitten (equivalent to 'kid' but for rabbits) hiding away from such a demanding and never satisfied world. "Out of all the men in the world, I had to fall for the one who wouldn't take this planet off his shoulders" Lexi softly chuckled as she soothingly mussed the fur on his head. "But no one's ever cared for me the same way you do bunny" she softly smiled and said, "after those jerks from high school who followed me back to college, I didn't know I could ever be close to anyone again, let alone fall in love. But you sure like proving me wrong don't you?" she softly asked and covered him warmly.

About 3 hours past and Ace was still asleep; his head still resting on Lexis' laps and his peacefulness and comfort in her tender care. The grey bunny was still completely oblivious to what was happening outside of his deep dream land. As she soothingly stroked his head, her warm fingers accidently touched his ear, making them twitch. Lexi softly giggled at what happened and did it again, his ears twitched again but the bunny was still deeply asleep.

"hihihi" giggled the merbunny, "never knew you're a twitchie Ace" she softly said "that's wacky" she giggled. As she said that her expression softened even more and she placed her warm palms gently on his furry white cheek, "don't worry bunny… it's wacky in a cute way" she softly reassured and said. Ace deeply sighed again and his comfort and peacefulness made the merbunny feel sleepy herself; she found herself yawning and so she smiled at the sleeping grey bunny, "look at what you did now" she joked, "you got me all sleepy" she said as she yawned and covered her mouth. Lexi gently placed his head on his soft and fluffy pillow and then rested herself close to his body. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth, "sweet dreams bunny" she said as she held his hand and then gradually began to fall asleep.

Deep underwater, it's hard to tell what time of day is it; even if the sun shone right in the centre of the sky blue sky, the dark blue color at the ocean ground would barely brighten up in color. This was good for the team since they all experienced lack of sleep, so even though the time out there was about 12pm, the loonatics where all still deep in their sleep. Finally Aces' body was beginning to gradually regain consciousness as he left the deep stages of sleep. His eyes blinked a few times until they tiredly woke up, a few more light blinks and the blue Sapphires grasped his surroundings. What caught his ears were soft, warm and faint breaths surfacing his neck. He looked to his right to see a beautiful person he was glad he knew so well. Lexis' eyes were softly closed and her lips slightly parted, he felt her softly clenched hand in his and as he felt her warm palms he finally closed back, and gently rubbed his thumb on her hand. He rolled to his side, facing the sleeping bunny, and softly smiled, "fall off de hammock again Lex?" he asked with a low voice so that not to wake the resting bunny, "Sorry for not wakin up to put ya back up dere" he smiled and said as he placed he warm palm on her cheeks and rubbed them with his thumb. The female bunny reacted to his warm touch and her face unconsciously snuggled into his palm. He softly smiled at the bunny who wanted warmth and so he gently brought her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her… giving her his warmth. He gently kissed her warm forehead and that soft action woke her up tiredly smiling. Ace felt her warm hand wrap around him and so he knew she woke up; he looked at her beautiful green eyes and softly smiled.

"Mornin bunny" she said as she stretched her arms to him and wrapped them around his neck, brining herself closer and tenderly kissing him on the cheek.

"Mornin beautiful" he said gently brushing back her blond hair, "actually" Ace said as he turned to his other side to look at his clock and then turned back, " Good afte' noon" he chuckled and said.

"Noon?" she asked as she snuggled closer, as if telling him she'd still rather stay here with him… like this. Ace chuckled; he knew what she meant by doing that so he covered her with his blanket. Lexi tiredly giggled, "this is ridiculous, I've been asleep for 4 days and look at me now."

"Maybe you're still sleepy" Ace softly chuckled and said.

"No. But this is really cozy" she said as she brought herself closer to him. Both their arms were still wrapped around one another, "you could put the teddy bear industry out of business you know?" she said with her faces snuggled into his warm neck.

"Comin from you Lex, I'll take dat as a complement" he chuckled and said.

"You should!" she backed her face away from his neck and looked at him, "no you're better!"

Ace smiled, "better dan de famous teddy bear!"

"Yup! Wanna know why?" she playfully smiled and asked. Ace simply smiled, enjoying her playfulness. Lexi excitedly smiled back and hugged him tighter "You hug me back" she softly said as her face hid into his neck as she hugged him. Ace smiled and hugged her tighter, their embrace lasted for a few silent moments before Lexi spoke again; "Your ears twitch in your sleep" she smiled and randomly said as she back away from the hug and playfully looked at him.

"dey twitch?" he asked a little surprised.

"Yup!" she giggled and climbed onto his chest as he lay there, "and there's a word for someone like you" she hinted.

"Like what?" he smirked and asked.

"Twitchie!" she giggled out, "Oh and your ticklish too, so that makes you Ticklish and Twitchie! According to Lexiology I herby classify you as a Twickle bunny!"

"A Twickle whah….?" He asked confused, "Alright dat's it!" he smirked and said, "wanna talk Looney science fine!" he said then quickly pinned the laughing merbunny on the bed.

Lexi lay there, pinned under him, laughing "I don't think you're capable of talking Looney science bunny!" she teased.

"Oh Yah?" he smirked and said, "ya might not be a twitchie Lex but…" he said wickedly grinning at the bunny…

"Uh-oh! Ace don't!"

"I know ya tend to squoim around when being tickled!" he said then started drilling his fingers into her neck!

"AHAHA! Ace stop! AHAHAH!" she squirmed around and pleaded.

"Sorry Lex" he chuckled, "but Twickle bunny?" he teasingly asked, "come on really?"

"Ace stop please! HAHAHA! I can't breathe!" she begged as laughing tears squeezed out of her tightly shut eyes; her hands desperately trying to push away his from her neck and sides (her Ticklish spots).

Ace laughed at her ticklishness, his heart beat faster with happiness and life as his eyes began to glitter. _I didn't lose ya bunny I never did! _He thought in his head as tears began to form and then quickly scooped her up and hugged her close; "I love you Lexi!" he uncontrollably admitted as he tenderly embraced her tight and close. The bunny finally got to see her again, tickle her, hug her, hold her close to him! See her smile, hear her laugh live life with her being alive and with him again!

Lexi was surprised by his sudden change of action but then her heart softened as she smiled at him and gently hugged him back, "I love you too Ace"

His body felt strong again, she could feel his strength in his embrace but even though Ace was physically strong again. His joy, relief, thankful happiness all showed themselves as he held her close to him… something he never thought he was ever going to do again!

They pushed back and softly smiled at each other; Lexi wiped away his tears and then gently kissed him while holding his face, and Ace held her close to him as both their eyes softly closed. Then the grey bunny in his Teal blue PJ shirt and the tan merbunny in her baby pink long sleeve PJ shirt backed away for away air but as they did, they held each others' hands. Ace guided her hands above him and through his head; placing her arms on his shoulders. Then he pulled her closer, with one hand gently supporting her back and the other softly on her cheeks, "I'm not gonna let anytin happen to ya Lex" he softly said and promised his best and closest companion.

Lexi softly smiled "me too Ace" and then with her arms placed around his shoulders she brought him closer by the neck. Ace did the same as he gently brought the female bunny closer to him by supporting her back, and they both closed in for another soft kiss and then a gentle and tender hug.

As they comfortingly hugged one another, Ace soothingly rubbed on Lexis' back and held her closer to him, as if keeping her away from the dangers of the world, "I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you" he promised. Lexi felt safe again as his strong arms supported her back and welcomed her into him and away from whatever was throwing targets at her.

A few minutes later the two bunnies were seated on the bead; cuddled in each other. Ace sat cross legged on the bed with Lexi back against his chest; she was sitting on him and held onto his strong arms that were wrapped around her shoulders. Both bunnies gazed at the clear and clean ocean floor in front of them, they watched the weird and funny fish as they swam by and Lexi remembered that now she's one of them.

"Umm… Ace?" the once quiet bunny asked.

Ace, who was peacefully resting his chin on her shoulder, raised his head and smiled at the bunny in front of him, "M-hm?"

"Um… about my fins… I don't know how to turn back to normal" she sadly admitted.

Ace smiled, "Hey tanks for remindin me! Zadavia and queen Atina are comin probably in a few hours and dey're gonna help ya toin back to normal bunny" he reassured.

Lexis' ears excitedly perked up as she turned, faced him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm turnin back!"

Ace leant back in a cool way with his arms behind him, supporting his position, "Yeah. You didn't tink we were gonna leave ya like dis did ya?" he asked lowering one eyebrow and smiling at her.

Lexi shook her head as she smiled then hugged him happily, "did I mention how much I love you guys!" her surprise hug pinned Ace down on the bed. Lexi crossed her arms on his chest and looked at him smiling, "so… what do we do now?"

Ace smirked "_'we'_ do nott'in! _You're_ gonna stay in dis sub while _we_ deal with dose maroons who're after ya" he said as he sat up.

Lexi felt worried, "Ace… please don't; we can just stay away from here".

Ace smiled, "Nah dey should be reminded who we are, cause of what dey did, I feel I could barbeque dem! And I'm a vegetarian!"

"But you don't know what are they" Lexi reminded.

"No we don't. But by the looks of what dey did, I'm sure dey're just a couple of dumb creeps who taught dey could get away wit kidnappin ya" Ace frowned and said as he got up.

Lexi looked down concerned; she knew she couldn't change his mind. Ace took in her sad expression, sat down next to her again and gently pushed her hair back with a smile, making the merbunny look at him; he knew what made her upset. "Lex, if we don't stop dem now, who knows what dey'll do next time" he softly explained, "and I don't tink dis team's ready to lose you again."

"But what if something happens to you guys?" the worried bunny asked.

"Like what?" Ace smirked, "we get eaten by sharks? Toyed around by mutated Dolphins? Get lost in a sea storm? Turned into rocks? Lose our powers? Get sucked into warm holes? Face giant Fuzz balls? Tricked by a tiny porkster or hunted down by a wacky hunter?"

What he said made Lexi smile as her heart felt relieved; yes they went through all of that and even more! Look at them now! They're the guardians of the universe! They're strong and brave, well known among many planets! But most importantly… they're still safe, alive and together.

Aces' soul sighed when he saw her smile again, he held both her arms, "Lexi, we're de Loonatics! Tings are always gonna happen, it's part of our job! De only ting we can do is stay optimistic and cool about it, we can't let dose creeps out dere know we're scared" he explained, "And besides, after all de drama dey made us go trough, dey better watch der backs!" he smirked and said as his eyes glow a strong and mighty yellow, "dey just toyed around wit our ballistic bunny, and so dey're gonna have to answer to de rest of de Loonatics now" he confidently winked at her and said.

The strength in the grip he had on her arms, his tone and his voice! His smile and his bright yellow eyes sent warm shivers down her body! Ace bunny, the leader of the Loonatics, Guardians of the Universe….

…. Is back.

_**Sorry this took a while! But plz let me know what you thought about this chapter!**_

_**The Loonatics are back!**_


	16. Our small fry!

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Our small fry!**_

Lexi looked at the grey male holding both her arms, her heart pounded real fast! A huge smile formed on her once worried face "You're back chief!" she softly said as she hugged him tight.

Ace softly returned her embrace, he knew exactly what she meant; Ace wasn't oblivious to his sudden weakness and discomfort. Ever since he thought Lexi acted different, Aces' been slightly different, and after he found out it was all because of one of the people he trusted, Zadavia, more stress piled on him! Lexis' announced death was merely the tipping point to this bunny's sanity. Her return knocked him back on his legs, strong and steady again, and now it felt like the whole team was starting over! "Dat's what I'm tryin to tell ya bunny" he gently reassured. Lexi tenderly pushed away, placing her palms on his close chest and Ace still had his arms around her "breakfast?"

His randomness made Lexi giggle, "hmm I'm starving! It's been like what 4 days!"

"Almost 5 now" he smirked, "ready?"

Lexi chuckles and wraps her arms around him as he carries her bridal style to the main room in the submarine. "Hmm… do you remember the last time we shared rooms?"

Ace chuckled and gently placed her on a kitchenette stool, "Not as much as I remember de morning after we shared rooms"

Lexi started laughing, "haha! I don't think we could ever forget that day! I went crazy; at first I thought what on earth where you doing in my room! On a bed!"

Ace laughed, "Oh yeah! How do ya tink I felt when I woke up to see my second in command wrapped up in nottin' but a bath towel!"

Lexi laughed back, "hmm… lemme guess… good?"

Ace raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Nei… not before be'in terrified of de expected brain blast I taught I was gonna get!"

"Hehehe…" she giggled and blushed, "I wasn't gonna blast you Ace"

"Really!" he asked confused and shocked.

"m-hm" she smiled and nodded.

Ace chuckled, "Nei… nit dat I wanted ya to blast me, but I gotta ask, why?"

Lexi thought for a moment, "hmm… I'm not sure. All I remember was that I hoped it was all an accident! I didn't let myself directly believe you would've done something as bad as spiking my water or whatever." she smiled and said.

"Well dat was pretty naïve of ya" he smirked.

"No Ace" she chuckled at his misunderstanding, "What I mean is that, there was a part of me that was sure I knew you well enough to trust that you would never do that. That's why I hid in the bathroom instead of brain blasting you on the spot."

Ace was touched by what she said, he was glad he was able to make her feel comfortable in trusting him, even before she found out he loved her. "Tanks Lex"

Lexi giggled, "and to think the guys still don't know" Lexi smiled and said with relief.

"Yeah… and I'd rader dey stay dat way!" Ace said as he poured cereal and milk into two bowls, "especially_"

"Duck" they mutually said and giggled.

Ace brought two bowls of Tutti-Frutti cornflakes and sat on another stool, next to Lexi. Ahh… their favorite time of day; having breakfast together after a long sleep of not seeing each other. "Hmm! Fruity treasure Flakes!" Lexi happily said, "Ooh and Look!" she playfully added, "There's a question inside this box! Wanna play?"

The grey bunny, still holding his spoon and placing his curved arms on the table smiled, "yeah sure."

"Tihihihi, ok so… it says:

_To find the treasure, there's no pressure_

_But if you fail, you'll lose the trail_

_So answer this, and then you'll see_

_What happens when, you meet me"_ Lexi continued…

"_I am your prize, right under my eyes_

_I am not shallow, but very deep_

_You cannot walk, but you must dive_

_When you reach, 'X' marks the spot, and I'm yours to keep." _

The female bunny finished reading and looked at Ace with soft amazement, "wow, I don't know the answer to this one but that was so beautiful"

"Hm…" Ace thought as Lexi smiled and waited. Ace got a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. The curious merbunny got closer to see what he was writing, but then decided to wait till he was done… as he solved the riddle he chuckled to himself and flipped the page.

Lexi was caught by his laugh and she brought herself closer with anticipation, "did you solve it?" the eager bunny asked; she didn't understand the riddle but she found something breathtaking about it.

Ace didn't answer, but he did smile. After he finished what he was doing on the other side of the paper he folded it twice and placed it on the table with his palm over it. He smirked his usual cool and yet soft smile, slide the folded paper towards Lexi and removed his hand.

The anxious female merbunny slowly held the paper in her hands and opened it, the way Ace behaved made her wonder even more about what his answer was. Ace rested his head on one of his hands he has placed upright on the table and waited with a smile. When Lexi opened the paper she saw a drawing of a tender and warm heart with the words 'I love you' written under it.

Her heart fluttered and skipped a beat, he was right! The moment she read his answer it all made sense! _No wonder I found it beautiful_, Lexi softly realized then glanced at the tender and warm bunny as he smiled at her, she tenderly smiled back "how did you find that out bunny?"

"Easy" he simply started, "the prize under your eyes are your lips" then he chuckled, "dat or your nose hehe", Lexi chuckled along allowing Ace to continue, "and for someone to win dose, he has to be very deep in his feelings towards you and not just love you for de obvious reasons, aka your beautiful Lex" he comically explained, gesturing to her, making her lightly blush and giggle. As he went on, Lexi softly gazed into the one who loves her so warmly and truthfully, "and no one can just easily walk on shallow waters to reach you, dey have to dive deep down and actually find de real you, and once dey do… 'X' marks de spot" then he got out another piece of paper and wrote on it XOXOXO, "hugs and kisses" he said "'X' is what you use to mean kiss and dose come from under de eyes" he modestly smiled and softly concluded.

Lexi didn't say anything; all she did was warmly look deep into the blue eyes that were returning the same pleasure. The merbunny bunny lightly pushed herself closer to Ace, their bodies breathed against each other as Lexi held her hands behind Aces' neck, pulling her body even closer. Ace had his strong arms crossed against her back, shielding her body into his chest, their heads slightly tilted as did their eyes mutually closed. Finally the females' lips reached those of the grey leader; and truthful love met with caring strength.

*Beep!*Beep!*Beep!*

The two bunnies stopped to look down at the peculiar sound that was coming from under Lexis' PJ top. She lifted it slightly to see a tiny blinking blue light on the bubble belt Tech made; and both the bunnies could see that the belt was out of water. Lexi blushed and looked away smiling with awkwardness and Ace chuckled at her state.

"Ya thirsty Lex?" he joked with a friendly smile.

Lexi didn't answer; she kept on looking away, hiding her pink face with her shoulder. This belt reminded both the bunnies that Ace was holding a fish and even though it gave her cute and funny feeling, the merbunny couldn't help but feel embarrassed in a fishy way!

Ace saw that she was too shy to answer, but he found her expression cute, and he chuckled. He got the hint that it was too awkward for her now, and she couldn't let herself give him the beeping belt without feeling fishy, so he undid the belt himself. Lexi blushed even more when she felt his hands on her lower back (at the start of her fin), then got butterflies when his fingers accidently slid against her hips when he pulled the belt away. "Be right back" he playfully implied then hopped off of the stool and walked towards the sink. Lexi smiled with embarrassment and defeat as she crossed her arms on the table and placed her pink face on them.

"Mornin guys!" said a cheerful and well rested Coyote, approaching the kitchenette.

"Mornin Tech! Ace greeted as he filled the last of the bubbles on the belt.

"Hey!" a more subtle but happy Lexi greeted as she raised her head from her folded arms.

"Hm…" smirked Tech at the merbunny, "you seem real quiet today".

The little merbunny felt she shrunk even more with all the attention! She blushed at the thought of Ace and the beeping belt and nestled her face again in her arms settled on the table. "I'm fine!" she mumbled from between her fur, making Ace chuckle.

"Nei Tech" smirked Ace as he approached the merbunny, "good idea wit de whole beepin ting!"

"Oh is that what's got Lexi all pink?" Tech raised an eyebrow and smirked as he showed Ace the unfolded piece of paper, he found on the table, with the heart and the words 'I love you'.

Lexi blushed even more and sat up and tried to take the paper from the teasing Coyote, "Tech gimme that!" she asked. Every time she'd reach for it he'd move his hand away and wiggle the paper somewhere else.

"Almost had it there Lexi!" he teased, waving the paper above her.

"Tech!" said the pinkish merbunny as she reached up for it, but missed it again.

Ace simply chuckled and buckled the belt around her waist again, "don't worry dere's more where dat came from" he winked and said.

Lexi looked at him and… this wasn't helping her! Even though they were merely teasing her out of love and friendship, and because they missed her so much, she couldn't help but feel really embarrassed and well… the little merbunny still blushed.

After giving up from trying to get the paper back, she hid her face on the table as Tech and Ace laughed. Too much attention for just one female and the worst part was that the whole team isn't awake yet, so there will be more to come… except well from Duck.

Around 30 minutes later, the rest of the guys woke up and were fully suited… and Lexi was right! Rev, Teck, Slam and Duck all teased her just to see her blush and hide her face. They teased her the same way big brothers would tease their little sister; they just really missed her! Duck really enjoyed this, he would mock her and Lexi would be too shy and embarrassed by her state to reply! Especially with all the 'little sister' attention given from all the other males! A part of Lexi enjoyed being treated this way, they made her feel like a little girl… but the other part desperately hated blushing in front of them! Especially DUCK!

Ace, left the stage for the guys who also missed the bunny; he went back to the control room and observed the footage given by the sticky-cams her left last night in the cave. Tech walked into the same room; he was still laughing "Ok come on Rev, stop being mean to her haha!" he said looking back. Ace, who was concentrating on the screen, looked back at him and smiled.

"By the way, they're torturing your girlfriend back there chief" Tech chuckled.

Ace smiled in a cool way as he imagined how cute Lexi would be when she tried to hide her blushing face, "good to know".

"Any sign of those freaks?" Tech asked looking at the screen, redirecting Ace to do the same.

"Not yet, but I they're commin" Ace said narrowing his eyes at the screen. Meanwhile Slam walked in carrying the merbunny on his shoulders, Lexi smiled when she saw her boyfriend again and reached out for him. Ace softly smirked and stood up to carry her down. He sat her next to him and held her close with one arm. Tech softly smiled in appreciation at the couple; he was touched by how much Ace cared for her and his heart felt at ease and relived. To Tech, who felt like an older brother to her; couldn't trust anyone other than his friend to take care and love Lexi the way he knew she deserved to be loved.

"Do they even know we're after them?" Tech simply asked, as if mocking those creeps.

Ace chuckled, "I hope not! Oderwise dis won't be as fun!"

"I hear ya" Tech smirked.

Movement in the screen caught their attention! They saw three figures appear, one short and stubby another thin and slender but Ace immediately was able to spot the brains behinds this stupid plan. A large croc with thick black, gelled back hair and a wicked grin on is scaly olive green jaw. The four loonatics remained silent in order to hear what these freaks had to say.

"She isn't here!" Growled Capeter with rage as he tore on the beautiful plants around him, "You idiots! She's not here!" he looked like a wicked monster and his actions spooked the merbunny sitting and watching him tear the place she had been vulnerably laying in. The moment she finally identified her attempted kidnapper, she felt a chill run down her spine as she imagined what would've happened if the team hadn't found her. The painful grip Capeter would've had on her arms as he wickedly grinned at her helpless and frightened state. she slightly shivered at the thought of what might've happened to her… a small merbunny in the claws of three monstrous crocodiles. Her shivers didn't go un noticed; Ace, who had one arm around her, holding her next to him, felt light shakings on the body close to him. He hated the fact that, that dumb croc had the ability to make her shiver from fear. Only to comfort her he looked away from the screen and looked softly smiled at her. Lexi was still looking at the mad croc with hidden fear, but then she felt gently rub on her frightened stiff back. Before she turned to look Ace, her body unconsciously felt at ease and gave in to his action. She looked at Ace, who was softly smirking at her as if telling her _don't be afraid, I'm right here beside ya_. She smiled with soft appreciation and rested her head on his caring and strong shoulder.

"Y-y-your h-h-highness, maybe sh-she got k-killed b-by a-a shark!" shivered the terrified but wicked alligator.

"If you stutter out one more word Scales! I'm going to rip your scales out!" yelled out the outraged Croc, "they probably got to her first!"

"Dduuuuuuhhhhh… Who gotted to her first boss?" asked the lost Gapter.

"THE LOONATICS!"

Eventually Rev and Duck walked in to see what was all the commotion about, and after they heard the stupid looking crazy croc say that they all grinned at the screen proudly while Ace softly smiled at his best friend sitting safely next to him and nuzzled head on hers; he was glad she was here with them and not there with that creep. Lexi looked up at the black and yellow bunny and smiled, feeling the sensation of a light blush line formed over her nose, she tenderly wrapped her arms around one of his and snuggled in closer.

"Don't you get it! I needed her to destroy them!" Yelled out the Croc, making Ace and Lexi look back at the screen, "We could've had those freaks of nature under our every command! Especially since their leader's in love with her!"

The Loonatics clearly saw that Capeter was an ill tempered and easily angered monster, and Lexi couldn't look at him anymore. After about 5 minutes of angry yelling Ace felt a grin form on his face, "dis is gonna be fun". Tech (who was the only one who knew why Ace had said that) chuckled.

Lexi on the other hand looked at Ace confused, "What is?"

"You're pals are gonna give our new friends here a big welcomin party"

"My pals?" Lexi asked herself feeling even more lost.

"Yep!" Ace smiled and answered, and in no less than a few seconds the Sticky cams filmed the cave shaking and breaking.

"Too much male hormone fellas" Tech said in a cool way, sipping from his coffee mug.

Ace glanced at the Coyote and smirked, "Don't ya just love feminists?"

"In times like these? Yeah I adore them" Tech chuckled.

"The seaweed!" Lexi remembered and excitedly smiled at both the Loonatics.

The loonatics watched as the three crocs cowardly scram around avoiding the falling rocks and green leafy and slimy tentacles. Eventually the cave collapsed and the cameras were gone, leaving the Loonatics playfully guessing if those losers ever made it out alive to face them.

"njhdfbvhjfd!" Growled Slam grinning as he pounded one fists into his other palm.

"Heh, least I'm not de only one who hopes dey lived trough dis! I really wanna meet Lexis' biggest fans!" Ace grinned and said.

"Yeah-we-hope-so-too-Slam!-Serves-them-right-for-messing-with-this-team!" agreed the glad Road Runner.

_**Hehehe! Hope you liked this one too! I really should be studying for my bio exam but I just had to get this out of my system!**_

_**Please R'n'R!**_


	17. Je Vaux le Poissone metre!

_**Je Vaux le Poissone metre! **_

Ace grinned at the Coyote genius **"got any new toys for us to play wit?"**

"**Ooh! How bout something fish friendly?" **Lexi asked with excitement.

Tech casually sipped from his warm mug and glanced at the excited bunnies, **"got any new what?" **he simply asked and sipped again.

Ace and Lexi didn't reply, all they did was showed Tech one of the biggest grins they ever made, and blinked their wide eyes a few times as they waited.

"**Not showing you anything until you tell me what they really are"** Tech glanced in front of him and sipped again, ignoring their grinning.

Again the two bunnies kept their haunting wide grin at the coyote.

Tech glanced back at them, feeling slightly annoyed **"I said I aint showing you my inventions until you say their real name" **

The two bunnies stood their ground and held their grin.

Tech waited and waited, glancing in front of him then back at the long eared rodents. _**Not gonna give in! I'm not giving in!...**_ Tech glanced back at them and they still grinned… **"I'll get the toys" **he gave out a sigh and said walking out of the room.

"**Tanks bud_**

"**Yeah yeah whatever"** he interrupted, but the bunny still smiled (typical Ace).

Tech left the room and Lexi giggled at their behavior, **"Yep!"** Ace casually smirked and said as he rubbed his fingers on his chest and glanced at them **"still got it" **

"**I'm-gonna-go-help-Tech-with-the-new-toy_errr-Inventions!-You-guys'll-Love'em!"** Rev happily suggested and zoomed off.

"**Well then! That leaves with the whole ocean!"** Duck simply said **"if anybody needs me, I'll be out there"** he glance at the bunnies and said before walking out, **"Oh"** Duck turned back and started **"try not to need me"** he asked as if mocking the rest of the team in the room.

Ace, Lexi and Slam simply returned the same emotionless glance at the mallard and waited for him to leave. Ace then turned to the merbunny and smiled **"hmm… why don't we see what powers ya got left in ya bunny?" **

Lexi happily smiled back and just was about to reply, they heard a loud a loud rumble that caused their ears to perk up in shock. They glance at the Tasmanian devil and saw him rubbing his stomach **"rorry, jnfvifd fishy njdnj makes nvideve rungry"** he apologized in said. What he really said was **"sorry, but something smells fishy and it's making me hungry".** Of course Slam forgot his teammate, who was in the same room and looked at him surprised and freaked out, turned into a mermaid (aka half fish).

In that moment Lexis' pupils shrank in terror as she noticed for the first time her teammate's sharp teeth. Slam didn't really mean Lexi was making him hungry, and Ace knew the devil simply forgot why there is this fishy smell around. Ace didn't even take what his teammate said seriously, he knew Slam would never hurt Lexi because the devil cares too much about his female teammate to ever even consider her taste. Slam then looked at his female teammate with a friendly and innocent smile **"ncd djnci cndsuincd?"** (What he said was **'Do you want me to carry you?'**)

But of course Lexi was in sudden shock and didn't really realize Slam was offering help. **"Tanks Slam, I got it"** Ace walked to Lexi and gently picked her up. Even though what Slam said didn't bother or frighten Ace, the black bunny knew Lexi took in what was said in a totally different meaning. He gently smirked at Lexi as her fear made her unconsciously cling to his arms when held her, the chief knew it was best to leave and ease her down. Lexi on the other hand never removed her eyes away from the devil, it's safe to say the size of his jaws and sharp teeth definitely petrified her. She wrapped her arms around Aces' neck but kept her frightened sight at her other teammate. Ace felt her fear as her body tensed up, he turned to Slam and nonchalantly smirked **"later buddy"** and walked away. Slam smiled back and walked away, completely oblivious to how Lexi was behaving.

Ace carried Lexi to his room and placed her on the bed. He then gave her state a worried look **"Lexi?" **The bunny's pupils still were shrunken and she was dazed out. **"Lex?"** he asked again as he waved his hand in front of her eyes…

"**Did you see those teeth…?"** the dazed bunny asked as her eyes ignored the movement of Aces' waving hand.

_**Oh boy**_ Ace thought, he knew Lexi was still in shock. He knelt down on the floor and snapped his fingers a few times right in front of her eyes **"Yo! Lex!"** the black and yellow bunny said, still with worry.

"**Slam's very hungry… and I'm an over grown fish…"** the dazed bunny continued.

"**Lexi!"** Ace said with a slightly louder tone as he held her arms and gently shook her **"snap out of it bunny!"** but he saw that his efforts were rendered useless and sighed. He stood up and walked to his bedside drawer, taking the glass of water that was on it. After he knelt back down in front of his presently petrified girl friend, he splashed the water in the glass on her face.

Lexi gasped after the cold water wetted her face and looked at Ace still scared, but at least she was back **"Ace! Slam's gonna eat me!"**

Ace, pleased she was back to normal, modestly smiled and raised an eye brow **"come on Lex, Slam doesn't want to eat ya"** he reassured with a friendly smile and said.

"**He might not need to want to eat me Ace! What if my fishy aroma woke the real carnivore in him!"** she panicked and said.

Ace shook his head and gave out a chuckle **"Lexi, Slam would never eat ya, you're not a fish"** he crossed his hands and smiled with light amusement at what she was saying; he was kneeling right in front of the bunny who couldn't stand.

"**Well I'm enough of a fish to smell like one!" **she frowned at him and said, still slightly panicked.

"**Ok"** Ace cool headedly smirked at her **"so you're sayin I'm datin sushi?"**

When he said that, Lexi realized how ridiculous she sounded and giggled as she wrapped her arms around Aces' neck; bringing both their bodies closer to one another. **"Why? You don't like sushi?" **she smiled and asked the black bunny who already wrapped his arms around her.

"**Nei, too rich for me"** he smirked and said raising an eyebrow as he brought her onto the lap he wasn't kneeling on.

"**Oh?"** she cutely replied **"guess that means I gotta find me a boyfriend who'll like the fishy me". **

"**Ya sure ya wanna find a guy who likes eatin fish?"** Ace smirked at her and asked as Lexi brought herself closer and ran her fingers around his spiky hair.

Lexi giggled at the way Ace pointed out the irony in what she said, she brought her hands and placed them on his chest as the black bunny's strong arms kept her close to him. **"Maybe that isn't such a good idea" **she blushed and admitted

Ace gave out a chuckle when he saw her blush, **"I donno…"** he pretended to think… **"maybe playin de date and de meal all at once could be fun" **he shrugged and joked, **"some guys are actually into dat, believe it or not".**

Lexi gave him her cute little bunny pout and her green eyes grew twice their size and glittered at him **"you wouldn't eat me would you?"** she adorably asked and blinked her big eyes at her leader. Ace gazed into her big glittering eyes… his weakness! Lexi knew Ace couldn't resist it when she acted that way. The black bunny who was first kneeling on the ground with the merbunny on his lap, fell back still holding her close to him; his lost gaze still at her cute expression and without knowing it, Aces' dark blue eyes widened and looked at her. Lexi had him in the palm of her peach colored hands, **"would you?"** she asked again almost in a melody filled tone, as she nuzzled her face onto his jaw and pouted again; pushing out her lower lip and making it shiver as if about to cry.

His eyes packed with water, the little black bunny (off taken by her gaze) suddenly hugged her tight… the same way a kid would hug his teddy bear**. "Aww! Don't be scared bunny I won't let anyone eat you!"** the almost childlike leader said as he blockaded Lexi into his tight embrace; only she was able to bring out this reaction from their brave leader! He really wasn't pretending anything! It's safe to imagine a kid like Ace bunny hugging the little merbunny as if she were a lost little puppy.

Lexi pushed back giggling and tapped his black nose **"Okidoks chief, I'm not scared anymore"** and kissed him tenderly only the cheeks. Ace (whose dark blue eyes were still large and wet) wobbly smiled at her and hugged her again as a large sincere grin formed on his face. It was as if Ace went into some kind of trance after seeing her cute little bunny pout!

After the embrace was over they pushed back and smiled, and Ace was back to normal **"Nei… ya did it again Lex"**

"**What?"** Lexi asked with melody in her innocent like tone as she pretended not to know what he was talking about.

Ace smirked and raised an eyebrow, **"you know what"** he said, enjoying her child like playfulness.

Lexi giggled **"Yup! And you fell for it again!"** she laughed. The two bunnies were now seated on the floor and Lexi was on Aces' lap. There was something about being trapped by his arms Lexi loved; the way they supported her back and proved their strength to her and for her comfort.

Ace smirked and shook his head **"let's just keep dis our lil secret. We don't want de rest of de team knowin bout my little weakness"**. Lexi smiled **"Let's see what dose new scales could do for ya bunny"** Ace smirked and said.

Lexi nodded, **"but where? It's dangerous to do it in the sub"**

"**Hmm"** Ace thought and an idea popped up **"well… you're a merbunny. Maybe trainin out in de open would be good"** he proposed. Lexi suddenly felt slightly unsure and afraid, she looked back at the ocean through the large window in Aces' room and Ace took in her actions.

Lexi looked at him again… **"I… I'm not sure I wanna go out there again"** she sorrowfully stated and looked down.

Ace understood why; so far the last to encounters the both of them had in the ocean weren't cheerful and with the three crocs after her, Lexi felt… scared. Ace tired to help her out of her shame and smiled **"a merbunny afraid of de ocean?"**

Lexi looked up at him, still feeling slightly ashamed of her fear **"I-it's not safe…"**

Ace gently smiled **"I know Lexi, but it's different dis time. Now if you learn how to use your turf, dose crocs aint got a chance wit ya, and you have de rest of de team, along wit your seaweed pals, right here."** Lexi still felt scared but she knew Ace was right and he was doing this because he cares about her. **"Stayin in de sub won't help you beat dose guys. I know you wanna just leave her and ignore dem because what happened scared all of us Lex. But I know you more den you tink and I know dat deep down dere's a Loonatic who doesn't wanna let dem do dis to you."** Lexis' eyes began to widen as she realized how much Ace really knew what she was feeling. **"Once you run away for de foist time, den doin it again seems a lot easier. I know you're afraid and I know de fear you have is not only about you gettin caught but about de possibility of losin us. I love you Lexi and I'm not gonna sit back and watch dose freaks break down your inner strength and cause you a whole lot of pain and fear."** Ace then brushed back her silky blonde hair and smiled into her green eyes **"whadaya say?"**

Lexis' glittering eyes lost themselves for a moment as she gazed into his loving brave eyes. A smile formed on her face and she hugged him tight… **"Thank you Ace… I'm so lucky to be with you, and you care so much about me. I love you so much!" **

Ace happily grinned and welcomed her hug with his own strong and yet gentle embrace **"I'm de lucky one Lex. I mean I get to go out wit a merbunny for cryin out loud!"** he joked making Lexi giggle in the midst of the embrace. **"Of course I'd care about you bunny, how can't I if I'm in love with my best friend?" **The two bunnies parted with a smile as Ace still held on to her, **"Nei… do you have any of your swim suits here?"**

"**No, why?"** she asked slightly confused.

Ace smirked at her **"I don't tink swimmin in your PJ top's a good idea"**

Lexi looked down at her PJ then back at Ace with a smile, **"you know, why is it that I always end up in situations where the only clothes I have are the ones on my back?"**

"**Least dis time it isn't my fault!"** Ace laughed making Lexi laugh along. He was still holding on to her and she was still held close to his warm and loving chest. As their laughing simmered down they smiled into each others' eyes again **"alright gimme a sec and I'll figure sometin out." **Lexi nodded and implanted a soft, warm kiss on his cheek; her loving touch tenderized her brave leaders' heart causing his dark blue sapphire eyes to thankfully glitter at her. Ace finally made himself let go of the angel he held safe in his arms, but the truth was that neither him nor Lexi wanted him to do that. He stood up **"don't go anywhere bunny"** he winked.

Lexi looked at her turquoise fin as it swayed from the floor, then smirked at the black bunny **"really Ace?"**

"**Hey!" **Ace shrugged **"I'm just sayin!"** Lexi giggled and Ace noticed that when she felt happy her beautiful tail would sweep around… the same way her cotton tail wagged. Ace longingly smiled at her and walked out of the room.

As the sliding door closed from behind him, Lexi felt her heart all warm up. She slid her tail onto the bed she was gently placed on… Aces' bed. She made her way to his side of the bed and snuggle safely under the think white blanket. Her eyes gazed through the large window that relieves the never ending blueness of the open ocean… but her heart was somewhere else. She wasn't sleepy but she wanted to be with him at the moment, and since her new tail didn't allow her to follow him, she lay on his bed and remembered his loving embrace as she covered herself with his blanket.

Ace walked to Techs' room and knocked **"Nei, Tech? Ya got any scissors?"**

Tech looked at him weirdly **"why would I have any scissors?"**

"**Well since ya make stuff, I taught ya might have scissors" **Ace shrugged.

"**I make stuff using screw drivers, hammers, laser guns, robots, wre_**

"**got it Tech"** Ace cut in and walked away… _**sheesh didn't dey teach him how to use simple woids like no?**_ Then the bunny walked to Slams' room and knocked **"Ya got any scissors Slam?"** he smiled and asked.

"**Yup!"** Slam excitedly answered as got up from his bean bag and went for his desk. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a pair of kitchen scissors and handed them to his leader.

"**Hey tanks buddy!"** Ace grinned.

"**ncixn dcnjid. Ncidns nidnc?" **

"**Oh I need'em to make a swim suit"** Ace simply answered with an innocent smile before walking away to Lexis' room. He walked to her closet and took one of her emergency suits (everyone had one ever since the accident of their last vacation). Ace then began to cut out Lexis' pink and black suit until he managed to (barely managed) to get a swimsuit top. He lifted her supposed *new* swimsuit top**… "heh… hope I didn't cut too much…"** he awkwardly thought. Then the black bunny walked back to him room and the doors slid open; he saw the soft figure of his beautiful girlfriend under the his blanket and his face softened. Lexi sat up and looked back to see if the person who just walked in was the person she was waiting for…

… and it was. An Angelic smile gently swayed her face and turned her whole body to face her leader, **"I'm guessing you solved the problem?"**

Ace awkwardly gave a wobbly smile before pulling out the *solution*, **"I-I tink s-so"**

Lexi at first looked at the piece of her suit he cut up, in light amazement **"you did that?"** Ace simply nodded as the nervousness forced him to maintain the wobble he had for a smile. Lexi lightly giggled at his state **"ok, I guess there's no harm in trying it on"** she happily shrugged. Ace chuckled nervously and gave her the piece. After that he was about to walk out and give her privacy to change until… **"you don't have to leave Ace, this'll just take a second."**

Ace looked back, slightly surprised, **"you sure?"**

Lexi giggled and nodded her head **"yah, just don't peek"**

"**You got it"** Ace smirked and turned his back to her. Lexi took off her PJ top and slipped into whatever Ace tried to make.

"**Ok done"** her heard her say and turned around. **"So, what do you think?"**

Ace looked at what she was wearing and pouted in self disappointment **"Ok dis time I'll ask Rev t'help me wit it"**

"**Why?"** Lexi asked as she looked down at it **"It's not that bad".** Ace tried to cut out the long sleeves of her suits and turn them into straps like a normal one; but the thing was, one strap had about the width of a hand and the other was really really thin.

"**Um- bout how short dat top is Lex… I-I didn't know I c-cut it dat short… I taught it was long e-enough bu_"**

Lexi interrupted with her playful giggles **"I know what you mean Ace don't worry. Girls' tops tend to do that when we wear them cause they kinda have a chest to fill if you know what I mean." **Ace shrugged and rolled his away as his face blushed with embarrassment. **"Any way it's about the same size as my other swim suit tops"** Lexi smiled and said, trying to bring the confidence back to her leader.

Ace smiled at her, appreciating her efforts, **"ya sure? I mean I tink I got de straps messed up"**

"**You did"** Lexi laughed **"do you still have the scissors?"** Ace nodded and walked towards her, handing her the scissors. When he did he was about to turn his back, thinking she was about to take off the suit until… "Relax chief" she chuckled **"you can look; I'm not taking anything off."** Ace looked at her and wondered how she was going to fix the suit. Lexi cut the straps from the front they handed Ace the scissors, turned her back to him and lifted her ears **"could you cut the straps from the back?"**

"**sure"** Ace said as he held each lose strap and snipped them out, turning her suit into a strapless swimsuit top.

"Thanks" she said as she let go of her ears and faced Ace again **"So? Whadaya think now?"**

Ace scanned her suit with slight amazement **"Woah Lex!"** he grinned and said **"ya really fixed it up"**

Lexi, flattered, giggled **"yup! And with only minor changes"**

"**So ya ready for a dip?"** Ace smirked and asked.

"**Yup"** Lexi smiled and replied **"ready and waiting chie_ I mean Skipper!"** she saluted.

"**Good, cause dere's someone outside waitin to see ya again bunny"** he smiled and gestured for her to look behind her through the large glass window.

Lexi turned around, and with complete disbelief and joyful surprise she gasped at the sight of… **"The Orcas!" **

_**Sorry for the looooonnnngggg update! But I hope you like this one! More to come soon! Don't worry I don't just forget about by stories or stop writing them! ;) **_


	18. a kid at heart

This chapter actually is kinda funny ^^, hope you enjoy and please review.

OH AND YAH! I UPDATED ON THIS STORY! XD!

Lexi squirmed to the side of the bed that had the large window next to it, and placed her pals against the glass. The little Orca approached the glass and nuzzled it's head where her palms were. **"Hey there little buddy!"** Lexi happily laughed **"I can't believe I get to see you again!" **

Ace stood and waited, crossed arms, and gave out a chuckle as he recollected how stubborn that little whale and his female teammate were, when it came to messing around and playing water games. That time Ace and the Mother whale were worried about Lexis' fever while Lexi and the little Orca played around immaturely**. "Good times huh?"** Ace smirked.

Lexi looked back at him and laughed **"I think I can make it out in the open with that little guy around!" **

Ace proudly grinned and carried her towards the tube room he used to get out of the sub. He gently placed her on the ground **"Alright Lex, I'm gonna go get de breatin tube. I'll meet ya in a minute; you ok wit bein out dere before me?"**

Lexi smirked **"Ace, I have two killer whales out there with me, I think I'll be ok"**

"**Dat's all I needed to know"** he smirked and stood up. Ace pressed a few buttons and the tube doors closed. Before heading to get his mouth piece, Ace walked to the closest glass window next to the tube room and waited to see Lexi swimming out. In a matter of seconds he saw a beautiful merbunny timidly swim out in front of the glass she didn't know Ace was standing behind. Lexi looked at her surroundings feeling very small; yes she was slightly scared so Ace knocked on the glass. Lexi looked at the direction the sound came from to see her boyfriend smirk at her; she happily grinned and swam to the direction of the whales.

"**Hey there little buddy!"** Lexi joyfully laughed as the little Orca beat his mother to Lexi and happily swam around her. It tickled the bunny as it nuzzled it's snout onto her sides **"Hey! Not you too! It's enough I have to deal with Ace tickling me!"** she laughed. Then the mother appeared and Lexi paused and looked at her again as a pure smile formed her face. The merbunny swam towards the happy female Orca and lovingly hugged her. The mother happily screeched as Lexi tightened her hug like a little kid **"I missed you so much mama whale!" **she laughed.

Mama Orca didn't see Lexi the same way she saw Ace; even though Ace is only a year older than Lexi, she always related the female bunny to her own little Orca. They were similar in so many ways; Immature, childish, playful and cute. The reason why she didn't see Ace that way was because the first time she met these two bunnies, Lexi was ill and Ace was very worried about her, the Orca sensed pain piling up in his heart. The truth is; Ace could be as immature and childish as his female companion; now that Lexi is by his side once again, the female Orca is going to see the other side of Ace she never knew he had.

Lexi kissed Mama Orcas' snout just to receive a playful nudge from her little whale buddy. **"Hey!"** Lexi cunningly smirked **"wanna play huh?"**

And so they went, playing tag underwater even with the mother! Mama whale was faster than both Lexi and the little whale and so she was able to always catch them. After about 2 minutes, Lexi heard the tube open underwater and then saw Ace swimming out of it with an aquatic jet pack and… _**without a breathing piece!**_

She swam to him with worry **"Ace you forgot your_**

"**It's ok Lex, Tech made dese new sticky tings ya put on your neck; dey act like gills see?"** he said pointing to the whales. There Lexi realized they had the same stickers; she turned to Ace with an amazed smile and playfully circled around him.

"**What are we gonna do now?"** she asked.

Ace cunningly smirked at her**, "foist let's see your blastin skills"** and then swiftly pulled out a spike star knife from his belt and threw it into the open underwater… instinctively triggering Lexi to blast it on spot as it cut through the water! The blast was sleek, thin and precise; a pink lighting like line that quickly zapped its' way to the target and only the target! **"Alright Lex!"** Ace looked at her amazed, **"your powers became more precise!"**

Lexi couldn't believe it first… **"but that's not how I brain blast in water… it's not that specific" **

"**Dat's it Lex"** Ace excitedly smirked at her and said, **"de last time you brain blasted in water, you weren't in your home environment, but now dat you need be in water to survive, your powers changed to fit your new home!" **

When she realized what Ace said, she finally was able to smile at him "**I'm gonna beat those crocs bad!" **

"**Right"** Ace slyly grinned at her, **"and I can't wait to watch ya do dat bunny"**

Lexi gave her boyfriend a loving smile **"I know"** Ace smoothly smirked at her, knowing that she knew how much he believed in her. He secretly pulled out five star knives and swiftly three them far into the water and waited for what he knew was going to happen:

Lexis' ears twitched at the sound the knives did as they cut through the water. Her eyes glowed bright pink before she turned around and *zapped*, would be the new word to use, each star like an electric thread going through five thin needles! The brain zap captured each star like a whip and with one strong slash, threw them deeper into the water.

Her eyes returned back to their beautiful green as she gazed into the proud strong sapphires smirking at her… **"dey should be de ones worryin now Lex" **he told her, **"after we're done here, no one can lay one claw on you bunny"** She smiled and tenderly kissed her hero on the cheek as he brought her closer by her waist. When they backed away, she willing stayed in his gentle strong hold and smiled **"Your blast might be gone, but you've got brain zappin powers now, and your super hearin's still as swift as it always was. Now let's see your speed"** he coolly smirked at her.

That's Ace bunny period.

With her each second now and he'll be the one who discovers every inch of her new powers. That's not only his job, that's who he is. Loving her powers instead of envying her for them; he'll work with her until she enhances them to their fullest. Even if it meant maneuvering new attack tactics, testing how his powers work with hers, discovering exactly how much could Lexi benefit from her new tail and especially if it meant… being stronger than him if her powers made that possible.

He is a real man; one that doesn't always make sure the girl who's with him… needs him, no. First because Lexi isn't 'the girl with him', she is the girl he's fallen deeply in love with; and when you love someone, you'd be happy if that person is strong because then you know if you failed in any way at protecting that person… she'll still be safe.

Lexi knew all of this and she couldn't stop herself from lovingly gazing at her love as he noticed and did the same. **"Ya ready?"** he asked with a gentle smirk; feeling he could read her loving thoughts.

"**M-hmm"** she softly replied.

He smirked then pressed a button on the jet pack on his back and the pack started. After seeing the fire, they both looked at each other, with a determined and ready smile on Aces' face, **"I'll jet a_"**

"**and I'll follow"** she replied with a kind smile.

He raised as eyebrow and smirked and after watching her giggle, he zoomed off into the water…

… before she kicked her fin to follow, she watched him and her heart spoke, **"always."**

A happy smile reached her face and when she kicked, she caught up with her boyfriend with speed!

Once he saw her getting close, he decided to speed up and see how fast can her tail work for her. An hour went by and the little Orca decided to join and surprised them with a game of underwater tag… and they ended up playing for hours non stop.

It was all fun and games until Little Orca bumped into his mother… which resulted with her scolding the three of them. The thought of playing games when there were these CREATURES following the little merbunny was shocking!

All lined up next to another, heads faced down, with their hands behind their backs (only for the bunnies though), they waited for her to finish and like little children…

"**Sorry mama whale"** Lexi pouted.

"**You can understand her?"** Ace cautiously whispered, but then the whale 'yelled' at him, making the black and yellow bunny mumble out an apology.

"**Yes"** Lexi whispered quickly, triggering a glare from the whale.

"**She really is mad ain't she?"** he sheepishly whispered. The moment resembled a parent to child lecture that Ace wasn't affected by the fact that his girlfriend can speak whale! He figured it was another mer* power but he was too busy being scolded by a killer whale now.

"**Yes, especially at you"** Lexi sneaked a whisper.

"**Me!"** Ace asked with surprise making the whale 'yell' again and shut him up with a narrowed glare. **"Sorry"** he replied, **"but I d-don't sp-peak whale"** he confessed.

"**He can't understand a song your saying hehehe…"** Lexi interfered with an nervous giggle as she rubbed the back of her head. The mother whale shifted from Ace to Lexi with an 'ahem I'm the mom here!' noise. **"I-I c-could translate mama Whale" **Lexi offered with a nervous chuckle. There was a moment of pause as mama whale studied her offer before nodding and going on with her lecture on their misbehavior. Lexi turned to face Ace, who did the same, **"here it comes"** Lexi shrugged with empathy.

Ace gulped and listened to what Lexi translated the mother whale was saying:

"… _**and here I thought you were the Alpha male of your pack!"**_

"**Alpha whah?"** Ace asked feeling lost.

"**That's 'leader of your team' in Whalish"** Lexi side commented a whisper, before receiving a glare from the mother and quickly continuing the translation.

"**Oh" **Acesadly said before bracing himself for more maternal disappointment.

"_**Where's the mature mammal I met three months ago huh! **_

_**Or does your mate have to be ill or weak for you to be serious!"**_

"**Mate?"** Lexi stopped and asked in shock, **"I'm a mate?"** But her question was answered with a 'shut it young lady' remark from the mother. **"hehehe"** Lexi nervously chuckled, **"I'll g-get back to translating…" **

The whale nodded and went on; but as the lecture went on, Lexi forgot herself and got carried away in acting out the emotions as she translated…

"_**What kind of Alpha male would play around with his mate in a foreign territory, while unknown hungry predators seek her? !"**_

Asked Lexi in shock as she waved her hand around in front of her guilty and ashamed leader and boyfriend!

"_**Out of all my blue life I've never seen such immaturity! You should be ashamed of yourself young mammal! I expected much more of you young male, you have disappointed me! How can you think of play in a time like this! "**_

Ace sadly lowered his head, but as the whale carried on, she noticed how the little silly merbunny got carried away. She realized Ace was the only one actually feeling sad and ashamed; Lexi looked lost as she acted out a part she was NOT fit to play. So mama whale decided to teach her a lesson… she spoke…

… and the merbunny translated:

"_**You cannot just quit now and have fun because whatever is after your silly female is still out there! If she is not capable of acting her age than that does not mean the same for you! Someone needs to watch over her because she isn't capable of outgrowing her stupid, silly and unnecessa_ **_

**HEY!"** Lexi suddenly stopped and realized what was going on after she saw her boyfriend snickering! **"Oh yah! Go ahead and laugh at me!"** the merbunny frowned at the black and yellow boyfriend **"some boyfriend you are!" **

Ace tired to hold in his snickers, but ended up bursting out in laughter! **"Sorry Lex! hahaha!But ya should've seen yourself! You'd make a better actor dan me! Hahaha!" **he gripped his painful stomach and cried out with laughter.

Lexi put out her lower lip and frowned like a stubborn kids at her laughing boyfriend. "You're so immature Ace you know that?" she remarked as she frowned at the bunny laughing down on the sea bed.

He tried t catch his breath but couldn't help a few more laughs. When he childishly grinned at his girlfriend and so her put… he knew exactly how to treat it. He swam up to her with an understanding smile he knew she loved, "alright no more funny"

She gave out a ***humph***, crossed her arms and turned her back to her boyfriend "jerk".

In turn, he slyly smirked **"ok, so dat's how ya want it?"** He found it cute when Lexi was upset this; giving him the chance to immaturely tease her even more.

***humph!* **she said again, showing him a moment of ignoring what he has to say.

He chuckled and pressed the button, igniting his aquatic jet packs again, **"fine den"**

Lexi tried to glance back with her eyes, without making it too obvious for Ace to know she was curious about what he was planning on doing. But the bunny say that and sneakily smirked, **"I'll just swim away now merbunny"** and with a press f the same button, he jetted backwards in the speed of a shark, making Lexi gasp and protectively swim after him.

"**Ace wait!" **

He laughed as she tried to catch up to him; not knowing he was also doing training her again at the same time.

She swam faster and faster! As speedily as she could to bring back the bunny she loves, away from the seemingly endless ocean, and closer to their shelter! 'Playing with her' this way was always fun; but unlike many other men who like teasing their girlfriends, Ace knew when to stop and also had a reason for acting this way too… training her.

Finally he stooped the jets and prepared himself for a strong swimming leap from Lexi as she hugged him tight with worry, **"not this far!"** soft tears ran down her eyes, **"please Ace don't go out this far" **

He gently chuckled and wrapped his caring arms around his little merbunny, **"Lex, I'm not worried cause I got me a super goilfriend who can breat underwater and save me. If dat's how I feel dan you shouldn't be scared eder" **

She knew Ace did this, not only to tease her, but to help he get over her new fear of the ocean… but she couldn't help it. She worried so much about her leader and even though Ace found that touching and adorable, he also realized he was going to have to cure her of that too.

"**Come on"** he gently smiled and said as he brushed back her hair, making her back away a little only to look at him. He saw her pinkish eyes and sad expression… **"I believe in you Lexi"** he caringly told her**, "you gotta believe in yourself again. I know ya got what it takes to beat dis fear and dose crocs back dere." **

He wants her strong.

She looked at him, still with shameful sadness… but she just wanted him back in the ship. **"Please can we go back now Ace"**

Ace surrendered a modest smile and sigh as he shoulders dropped; he knew all she was thinking about now was getting him back to the ship. **"Ok".** That's all she would be thinking off if they stayed in the water a little longer anyway. She knew he understood her pain but kept her sadness due her own self disappointment… she knew Ace was right. Likewise, the leader knew the guilt running through her sad thoughts. He softly smiled for her and hugged her close, **"hold on I'll jet us back" **Indeed she was, Ace managed to rinse out her full potential and boy was he proud of what she can do. For a leader, that would be great; but as her boy friend… that meant his beautiful friend was tired.

She weakly wrapped her arms around him as he held her close with one arm and he pressed the button again, aqua jetting them both back to the mother ship. **"I'm sorry Ace"** she quietly whispered into his ears as he gently held her head into his neck as they jetted down the ocean depth again.

He modestly smirked when he heard her say that… because she didn't need to. They entered the tube and just as the room started emptying the water in it; Ace pulled out the gill patches on his neck and held Lexi like a bride in his arms; because when the room was fully empty, she can't use her tail fin anymore. When the room was completely emptied of its' gallons of water, the doors slid open and Ace walked out.

Due to the fact that this was the first time she exercised her new body part and muscle, the little merbunny was exhausted and sleepy. **"I'll skip dinner"** she sleepily stated, **"I'm too tired to eat"**

"**Nah, dat aint healty since you've only had a bowl of cereal after 4 day of sleep fastin"** he chuckled. **"I'll get ya to bed den go get dinner for de both of us ok?"**

She tiredly smiled at the boy who cared oh so much about her health. **"Ok"**

_**Hope you like! Yes I know it's been like what? 4-5 MONTHS! But yeah, just to let ya know I DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY STORIES! Lool so calm down. I just had a bit of a writers' block on this one and NO I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT 'DOE SEASON' EITHER! XD**_

_**I'll be posting a new chap (the final) in a few days on that story. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Your thought really make my day ^^ **_

_**Oh yeah and so far I have more than 50 pages on my surprise one shot I've been promising. Just wait till I finish my finals and you'll get what ya got commin ;) **_


	19. my new nickname

_**My new nickname**_

His room door slid opened, allowing him to walk to his bed and gently place his tired merbunny on it. "Won't take long" he said with a smile.

"Ok" Lexi replied, sleepily smiling at her boyfriend as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Stop" he lightly chuckled and said, pulling her hands away from her eyes; "you know rubbin your eyes ain't gonna do ya any good"

"And not sleeping isn't exactly doctors' orders" she retaliated with a sly smirk.

"So is not eatin" he softly smiled and said; leaving the cunningness for her this time as he understood her tiredness.

Her shoulders dropped and a comical and defeated smirk, "darn it!"

He managed to give out a few laughs before he left the room; leaving Lexi alone on his warm and tempting bed. Looked at his white feathery pillow and felt it with her palms; knowing this is where her lover escapes from the world and rests his burdened soul. He went through a flood of drowning grief when the world believed she died… fighting with the thought that the only key to a heart that longed for trusting help… drowned in pain…

In that moment, she felt she was there when it all happened; his tears she couldn't stop from falling… but she didn't want to think of that now. He went through enough and she wasn't planning on giving him a chance to remember how it felt to lose the one you love.

She rested her head on the pillow next to the one he always used, still keeping her caring palm on his pillow. Her gaze rested on what her palm felt, "you kept yourself closed in a shell for long enough Ace… they don't deserve to feed off of your weakness; but of you let all of us in like you did me that night… then no one can lay a hand on you or us"

With that said, a calm smile parted her face when she remembered the loonatics. Not the loonatics she knows, no, but the loonatics the whole universe knows now. Sneaky, sly, fast and careful; yeah now they have a reputation they'd like to keep. She gave out a light giggle and looked at the pillow next to her, "we got your back chief, after all… you're the reason we made it this far"

She heard the footsteps of her leader as he walked to his door, and smiled to herself. A kid at heart like her, and so playing with her boyfriend was something she learned to enjoy and cherish; Lexi decided to pretend she was asleep…

The doors slid open and Ace quickly held his only whispered gasp when he realized she was asleep. She looked so peaceful; her elegant back rested on his thick but cooling blanket, her arms curved under the pillow her head rested on while the other curved next to her chest (even though he couldn't see it, it was obvious), and the way her newly formed tail laid on his bed so softly… he couldn't wake her… but he knew he'd be doing her body wrong so he walked to her, placed the tray he held on the commode next to his bed. Ace climbed on the bed next to her, gently nudging her shoulder as he whispered "Lexi… wake up you gotta eat"

The merbunny giggled and quickly ambushed Ace by pinning him on his bed and balancing her body right on top of him, "got ya!" she laughed.

Ace was surprised, shocked, and definitely taken off guard! "Whah? Lexi!" he laughed.

"Didn't see it commin huh Mr _I'm the leader of a league of super heroes, but I can't even tell when my girlfriend's gonna pin me down_!" she teased.

He chuckled and gently smiled at her cuteness, "kinda hard to see an ambush when I tought ya were asleep". He kept her where she was, on top, and lovingly watched as she tried to play with him.

She giggled and laid her fishy body on him, holding her head with her hands and softly resting her elbows on his black and yellow chest, "and I'm sure you thought I looked adorably cute all sleepy like that, so you hesitated to wake me up right?"

He chuckled, "ok why not"

"Why not! Why not!" she joked as she pretended to be insulted, making him laugh, "I think with my circumstance being the only girl, deserves more than a 'Why not!'"

"Oh" he started with a cunning smirk, "ya mean your coimunstance being de only goil amongst a bunch of mutated guys... or how should I put that…" he chuckled, "a bunch of mutated guys and a goil"

She gasped immediately because it didn't take her so long to realize what he said was a repetition of what she wrote in a book no one but her should know about! "where did you get that from?"

He laughed at her sudden surprise "please Lexi I wasn't born yesterday, Oh and why would you care what I read? After all I'm just a dumb rabbit"

*Gasp* "Ace you read my diary!" she said with a red blush line and an embarrassed frown!

"Oh? Did I know?" he laughed and teased the merbunny resting on him.

"Not funny!" she desperately said as she fought to keep her frown. "Ace did you really read my diary? How did you find it? Why did you read it!" she pouted her frown at her laughing boyfriend, "a diary is something personal! You can't just open it and read it like its some novel!"

All he did was fail at holding his laughter, making his girlfriend feel hurt. She slid off of him and slept in his side of the bed, turning her back to him and sadly wondering exactly how much the silly words she wrote down, must've affected how he sees her now, and why… why would Ace read something so personal to her… "something are meant to stay private Ace… I-I… I wasn't ready for you to read how I really felt…" she spoke to him and a hurt filled tone.

When he heard her saddened voice and realized the soft weight on him was gone, he calmed down and saw his sad little merbunny lying next to him, without a word. He couldn't help but smile at her sad but cute moment, then he opened the drawer of his bed commode and got out her diary… knowing that only by reading to her what he read, will she understand how much Ace loves her diary for helping him save the life of his beloved bunny.

As she tried to sleep her sadness and slight hurt away, she heard the voice of the boy she loved speak to her, "Do ya remember page 6 of your diary Lex?"

He heard no reply, but he was also expecting that… after all, he knew that page didn't mean as much to her as it did to him. He looked at her as she maintained her silence, then hugged her and held the book in front of both their faces. She gave in to his warm embrace as she laid there and didn't move; she wasn't really hurt but more actually embarrassed, but they both knew Lexi only wanted his tender attention and they also both knew he didn't mind her childish behavior. The merbunny felt Goosebumps when he softly kissed her cheek; he knew how to make her feel like a child… so loved, cherished… safe.

"4 days after I saw dose weeds pull you down" was what she heard him speak. His voice guided her to look at her boyfriend, who hugged her as she slept on her side, and when she did, he looked at her with caring, loving and tender smile; they felt their noses could touch, but she wanted to hear him speak.

"Dere was a ceremony in acmetropolis in honor of de greatest bunny but I…" he got off of her and hug his legs as he sat on the bed, she sat up exactly the same way a mermaid would, and listened to him… already knowing he was recollecting painful memories. "… I didn't go"

She gave him a beautiful smile and felt his cheek and caressed it gently with her thumb, "I know Ace, I understand"

At her tender touch, he longingly closed his eyes and snuggled his face into her caring palm. She smiled when she saw that and warmly hugged him, only to have him close his arms around her. In the midst of the almost seemingly everlasting moment, "you saved my life Lexi"

She heard him, but they postponed looking at one another just keep holding each other a little longer.

"Ace, you saved my life" she thought she had to correct her knight and say.

He chuckled as placed his hand behind her head and felt her golden locks and ears, "no you don't get it. Lexi, what you wrote in your dairy... about what atena told ya and when de explosion made de nectar leak into the ocean… if I never knew about dat…"

She pushed back to smile for his eyes; knowing what he was going to say would be what scared him the most. She saw tears trickle down his eyes, but he was smiling…. And that's when she understood those were happy tears. "Oh Ace" and she hugged him softly.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and closed his eyes tight with those same tears leaking out; he felt her hair as his hand held her head. His eyes opened a little, and revealed the rare weak sapphires hidden behind the wet lids… "I found your diary before dey found you Lexi"

"You did" she softly whispered into his ears, "I'm right here… they didn't get me Ace"

She felt him nod before his embrace defensively but still gently tightened around her, "dey'll never get you…" he pushed back and saw her kind smile; but his damp eyes were filled with determination he frowned, not at her, but at the creeps after her… "I'd like to see dem try"

She gazed at him with understanding… no words. She moved closer to him and surprised him a little by resting her head on his chest.

Not a single word she spoke, but eventually he recovered from his light surprise; he didn't expect her to say nothing and do this… but he realized she was helping him heal from a deep wound he felt for almost 5 days.

After what they made him go through, Ace felt he could rip them to painful bits… he felt that something calm inside of him was turning unrecognizably vicious. He felt if he let his anger get the best of him, he could turn into someone no one in his team and neither himself would be able to recollect… but there she was…

A merbunny; a bunny creature with no legs but a fin, and now that Lexi was on land, she was harmless… but yet very vulnerable. Ace is strong; inside of him he has hidden rage… he could hurt her without any intention to but… she knew that and still, she stayed… resting her head on his chest.

His dark damp blue eyes glittered with light surprise and confusion, what was she doing? He knows she's loved him for who he is, but he know he isn't the kind who holds grudges and thinks of revenge. That's just not him! But still, she treats him as equally tender.

"See?" she said as she listened to the beats of his heart.

He looked down at her with complete wonder about what she was getting at.

"You're still Ace… I recognize that heart" she smiled to herself and said as she listened. "Still the same beating heart I heard back when we spent the night at the beach a few days ago. I'm not worried…" she lifted her head and faced him again, "cause you're still the Ace I know who'll make it through what you're feeling now"

He looked at her with eyes that surrendered to her words.

"You saved me when everybody thought I've been dead for four days already. Ace if it's anybody who'll bounce back to normal, it's always gonna be you before any of us" she optimistically smiled and said, "you were fine an hour ago, you were fine yesterday and you're going to be fine again. It hurts, I know it does…" she felt she could laugh with joyful tears in her eyes, "and that's cause you love me as crazily as I love you, which is very stupid from both of us since we know it hurts but it doesn't feel like we care" she laughed.

She made him laugh with her same tears, and when that done, he managed to find his smile and look at her and listen to hr mocking the both of them.

"I have no idea how you were able to read something all about me, when I was dead to you and to everyone else! If it was the other way around Ace, reading your notes would kill me but I know I'd be crazy enough to read something that'll remind only of you when you're not there anymore!" she laughed.

Speaking words that usually brought sad tears, now was know being told in a way to make them laugh. Only crazy loonatics could do that! But guess what? They are the loonatics!

"I need you when everything around me gets twisted and horrible, but you're also my self-destruct button!" she excitedly joked. "I know we say we're stronger now that we're together but really Ace?" she pretended to ask him and that made him chuckle a laugh again because he knew where she was getting at, "painting each other with black and white circles to look like bulls' eyes is making us stronger? If yes than we could put all of Deuces' robot army in our pockets!" she sarcastically said.

"You're crazy" he concluded with smile as he shook his head, looking at her.

"I know!" she said, throwing herself onto him; having him catch her like a child in his arms. He looked at her with his calm smirk as he held the crazy little merbunny in his arms, "but I'm also cute, funny, adorable hmm…" then she pretended to use her fingers to count, " pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, hot, smart, cool…"

As he went on he looked at the sky and shook his head smirking, then looked down at her…

"… great at video games, and did I say cute? Trusting, athletic, witty_

"Ticklish" he said coolly.

"Ticklish" she unconsciously repeated and then paused, rolling her eyes at him cautiously.

He returned her look with a sly smirk and a lift of his eyebrow.

"Nuuuuu!" she quickly said as she tried to leap out of his arms.

"Oh yeah!" he replied, pulling her back down and drilling his fingers into her neck and sides.

"Ace no! AHAHAHA Stop!" she cried out laughing, "Not the neck! AHAHAHAHA! I can't breathe!"

This time, he decided to give her a break and stop; so as she tried to catch her breath, still laughing, he calmly watched her with his content soft smile.

"You're gonna kill me!" she jokingly yelled out and punched his chest.

He chuckled, "not my self-destruct button", he calmed down and smiled, "play time's done Lex, you gotta eat now"

She calmed down and childishly smiled up at him, "did you have dinner yet?"

"Nope"

She happily grinned, "so we're eating together"

"Looks like it" he calmly smiled down at her playfulness and said.

"Yum! What's for eat?" she asked, sitting up with excitement.

He smiled, "foist" he said, unbuckling the bubble belt around her wait, "you're havin some H2O". She bit her lip with a smile and a blush… the fishy feeling again, she couldn't help. I got off his bed and went to his bathroom, opening the sink and filling each bubble up. As he walked back, he smiled and said, "I got some salads, french-fries, soy burritos" he held the trey before sitting on his bed, next to Lexi and placing the trey down between them, "Milkshakes, macaroni and pizzas!"

"WHOAH!" she said incomplete amazement, "who on earth is going to eat all that!"

"You and me" he innocently smiled and said.

Lexis' eyes blinked at him, "come again"

"Four days of fastin, you gotta have your share of a nutritive balanced meal"

"But!"

"No buts" he simply said, giving her a big plate over whelmed with her share of the meal, "Eat".

Her shoulders dropped with defeat when she miserably held her burrito, "you sure are hungry" she pouted.

"Got dat right" and then he took a nice big bite out of his burrito.

"But where am I gonna put all this?" she almost whined like a kid.

"Eat" he simply replied, ignoring her childish ways.

She dropped her burrito and crossed her arms with a frown, "I just lost weight and I'm not planning on bloating up!"

Ace ignored her comment and happily grinned at his burrito, "man dis is good!"

"Ace!" she said, trying to soak up his attention… which in turn he knew what she was doing.

"What?"

"You're not listening to me" she pretended to importantly remind.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I guess dis burrito gotten de attention of all my senses" he said appreciating the meal in his hands… and also knowing how he just fed the jealousy of his girlfriend from his burrito.

Lexi frowned and turned her back, crossing both her arms, "HUMPH!"

He looked at her and slyly smirked… "Oh I just don't know what I'd do witout dis lovely burrito"

She gasped and quickly turned around, snatching the wrap from his hands, "oh really!" Lexi took a bite deep bite of Aces' burrito and spoke to him with a mouth filled with soya goodness, "There! I just ate your girlfriend!"

He laughed and watched her as she pretended to destroy his beloved burrito.

"Thewe! (there)" she crossed her arms and said, with a closed mouth filled with what used to be a burrito wrap. She swallowed, "say bye bye to your precious girlfriend!" she frowned like a stubborn little girl. They both knew the game Lexi was playing, and Aces' favorite part was to play along.

"Nah" he smiled and said, pulling her closer to him and hugging her, making her giggle and get comfortable, "I didn't do it before, and I ain't plannin on tryin dis time".

He kissed her cheek and made her giggle, she looked at him and teased, "well too bad, cause you aren't seeing that wrap again!"

"You're tellin me!" he laughed, "carryin ya know, I can tell ya added a little sometin sometin" he teased.

*gasp!* "Ace!"

"I'm kiddin" he chuckled.

Well, a few minutes passed, and Ace managed to convince Lexi to eat up a good amount of her plate; he made sure he had the right balance of nutrients so that his girl friend wouldn't have to go though malnutrition.

"I can't breathe!" she laughed, laying on Ace as he felt the same way, leaning his back on his bed.

"Where's Slam when ya need him to get rid of all that food!" he sighed and said. Lexi felt a yawn coming up, and she did as her body was told. Ace heard her yawn and tiredly smile down at her, "gettin sleepy?"

"M-hmmm" she sleepily answered as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"K" he gently said, "I'll go get your PJ and get dressed" and got off of bed.

"Um Ace?" she shyly asked.

"Mm?" he replied.

"Can I burrow one of your shirts? M-mine get k-kinda tight when I eat at night" the merbunny rubbed her arm, and hesitantly asked.

"Yeah sure" he gave her a friendly smile and said. Ace opened his blue wooden closet, picked out his favorite and most comfortable loose shirt, and tossed it to her; the shirt was a 100% off-white with a small carrot wearing a sleeping cap with the name 'carrot republic' stitched under it. Even with the difference in gender, and the fact that muscular wise Ace is more fit than Lexi. What the female bunny of the team also loved about them as a couple was that, Ace was someone she can relate to.

Taller than her only by a few inches, Lexi felt lucky not only to have a boyfriend whose personality is so like hers, and who loves her and cares about her so much, but also who isn't your typical LARGE guy with obnoxiously HUGE bodily muscles. Ace is modestly fit with a body Lexi couldn't feel intimidated by; in fact, the only teammate Lexi (as well as the boys) felt tiny in comparison to would be Slam. Rev, Tech, Ace and sometimes Duck, Lexi considered to be 'boys her size'.

"I'm changin in de batroom so take your time" Ace smiled with a friendly shrug.

"Ok Ace, thanks" Lexi smiled back as she fiddled with his shirt in a effort to distract her body from blushing.

He smiled and headed into his bathroom, but before he entered, a thought came across his head. "Hey Lex, I'm gonna shower. Ya want me to take ya to your room if you wanna shower too?"

She smiled, "oh that's ok, Tech told me salt water would be good for me. But I can use my toothbrush"

He smiled, "I'll get dat now. Do ya need anytin else before I get in?"

"Nope"

So Ace left for Lexis' room and came back with a dark pink toothbrush which he gave to Lexi. "Thanks" she said.

Ace simply smiled and finished getting dressed in his bathroom; and when he came out, he carried Lexi to his bathroom and helped her stand to brush her teeth. The process was confusing and difficult for Lexi but she managed, especially because she had a caring boyfriend who helped her through it.

When he carried her toward his bed, he gently placed her in her hammock. No one has even handled her with such care before; she finally realized she was beautiful, and that's what Ace wanted her to know.

"Sleep sounds good right about now" he gave her a friendly smirk, "ya woiked hard today Lexi, dat means you're gonna have one deep sleep" he said as he stood next to her hammock and rested his crossed arms for a little.

"As if I didn't have enough of that" she jokingly added.

Ace chuckled, "ya know what I mean"

"I know, I know" she giggled.

Ace smirked at her childish giggling and shook his head. He climbed onto his bed and when he rested his head on his pillow, he looked up at her hammock which he tied over his bed, "wake me up de next time ya fall".

She looked down and playfully said, "okidoks"

He gave out a chukle and closed his eyes with a calm smile. Not caring what other guys think, Ace loves his girlfriends sense of humor… even when the mood's supposed to be serious. Finally when his surroundings got quit, he felt something fall right next to him, so he opened his eyes and looked to his left.

"Wakey wakey!" Lexi giggled as she lay on her tummy next to him and used her crossed arms to support her upper torso up a little. He laughed when he knew what this meant. "What you told me to wake you the next time I fall" she said and made him laugh a little more.

He lay to his side so Lexi automatically did the same, "what's next?" he asked with a cool smirk that made her giggle; as if he didn't already know.

She cutely smiled at him and snuggled closer into his arms, "you have comfy PJs chief, so all that's missing is a cozy sleeping bag"

Knowing the 'sleeping bag' she was referring to would be him; he calmly chuckled and wrapped his arms around her warm little body. She felt like a teddy bear in his arms and that warmed her heart, but when she felt a kiss on her ears, she realized she wasn't a teddy bear… but a woman.

The moment made her forget her and so instead, she softened.

"Good night Ace" was what he heard; a tender soft mumble from an angels' voice.

"Sweet dreams babe" he calmly joked to hear a few tiered giggles. She snuggled closer and closer, squirming her way into him as he made her sleep more comfortable in his arms. Yup she knew this was going to be the start of a new nickname… but this time, only Ace would be calling her that.

She loved her new nickname… because she loves him.

**Please R&R.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for taking to long. But more updates coming on the way for all my fanfics. =) **


	20. a break at last

The morning had finally came, and now was the dawn of a new day to go back to how things were, or to Ace… to have a beautiful new start. How nice, the feeling of waking up knowing the girl of your dreams is still peacefully asleep, safe in your arms. His eyes opened and those dark Sapphires gazed at the sleeping doe as her body snuggled into him for warmth. With his arms wrapped around her body, Ace appreciated the warmth of her furry palms as they limply held onto his waist when his PJ shirt got ruffled and revealed some of his fur while he slept. This wasn't the first time Ace saw Lexi muffled in his clothes, so seeing his girlfriend so cutely rested in his shirt reminded him of the first time she wore his clothes back in the coral resort. Back then however, they weren't yet together, and that brought a calm smirk to Aces' face as he wished he could get the chance to talk to his past self… he remembered… it all started as a simple vacation, and now… Ace was holding the one girl he's been secretly crazy about, in his arms. Her breaths were warm as Lexi took her time to properly rest, why wouldn't she? She was with him that's why. His strong arms bordered the outside world away from her as she needed to lay vulnerable for sleep, so he hugged her warmly until he felt the flutters of her eyelashes on his neck. _**She's awake**_, he happily thought and pushed back to watch how Lexi regained her consciousness.

He saw her eyelashes start to reveal a mystical green shine before her complete irises were visible; a few soft blinks and her eyelids opened a little more. His mouth softly opened with a calm smile.

She felt her boyfriends' loving hold of her and remembered where she was; finally gaining control of her actions, her head shifted against his warm shirt, and she looked up at him with a tender tired smile… "Hi teddy…" she spoke with her sleepiness making her voice so supple.

He sat up slightly and balanced his body almost over her, putting his weight on his elbow and brushing back Lexis' hair softly as she laid under him, "I got a question" he gently smirked watching her childishly smile and appreciate his delicate handling of her.

"Shoot" she playfully said, surrendering her body's state to her grey bunny.

"Why on oith do ya like sleepin in a hammock?" he gave her a funny smirk.

"What made you think of that?" she asked humouredly.

"I'm askin de questions here" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok" she giggled. "To be honest I was just trying to catch some attention" she smiled and said.

"Huh?" he asked confused, "why?"

She laughed at his innocent child like confusion then modestly smiled, "I donno, I guess I thought being more tomboyish would help me make friends with you guys. I hoped that, meeting a girl who likes sleeping in a hammock, would be interesting to you"

"You're kiddin me right?" he asked with a funny smile.

"Nope, and I hated video games!" she laughed.

Ace blinked at her shocked… now he was really lost.

"Funny note? I only pretended to like video games so I could hang out with you guys after a mission, but after realizing how much you all sucked I fell in love with the habit!"

Aces' mouth opened with a surprised and disbelieving smile, "you're tellin me we were beat by an amateur beginner goil!"

"Oh yeah…" she coolly smiled, "so what'll it be Ace bunny? You tell the other losers I was foolin the lot of ya all this time and that you were beat by an amateur girl? Or keep my little secret and save your dignity as well as the others'."

Ace blinked at her when he understood what she was pretending to do, then slyly smirked, "are you blackmalin me?'

Lexi giggled, "why? Is it working?"

"Maybe" he raised a brow, "depends on how long you plannin t'keep dis up babe"

Lexi laughed before surprising Ace and pinning him down again, laying her warm fishy tailed body on him, as her tail slowly swayed around the air; "won't have to" and then she added a hint of seduction into her bunny-captivating voice, "I already got the boy I wanted" then planted her tender lips onto her lovers' as they began to kiss passionately. Lexis' palms slid onto his chest as she felt his heart beat stronger and stronger and Ace held her cheek softly while wrapping his other arm around the small body lying on him… and with that, their lips locked continuously until both needed to part for air. As they paced their breathing, their foreheads, touched leaving an almost seemingly exhausted and breathless grin on their face with Ace still feeling Lexis' jaw into his palm.

Their chests breathed heavily against one another as their eyes opened halfway with a satisfied grin on both their faces… Ace chuckled back tiredly in return and wrapped both his arms around her body. "I'm yours Lexi, I love you so much" he smiled for her gently as he sat up a little, but kept her held close and sat her on his lap; both his legs bent up on his bed with one elbow supporting both their weights easily. As she felt the way he wanted to keep her on him since she liked it, Lexi wrapped her arms around Aces' neck; touching both their chest together… and he saw that beautiful smile from heaven he's always loved, "I love you too Ace" she spoke with an angelic voice. She hugged him intimately and her eyes closed as she felt his warmth when he did the same, "I'll be here for you as long as I'm alive"

He closed his eyes and listened, knowing that in a matter of moments the time will be right…

"I wanna be by your side forever Ace."

And now was his turn…

Into the hug, Ace opened his eyes, "forever?"

"Yes' she replied, with her eyes closed and yet filled with affection.

"Are ya sure?"

Lexis' eyes opened with confusion then she pushed back, "of course Ace" she felt his cheeks with her palms, doesn't he understand exactly how much she loves him? "I love you" she adoringly smiled.

"Enough t'spend de rest of your life wit me?" he asked with a modest smile.

Lexi paused for a moment and looked at him a little puzzled… except she felt she knew where he was going with this, "Ace…?" she asked, her voice hidden with insecurity. If what her heart was guessing was true… she's been wanting this for so long…

Ace figured Lexi was bright enough to know what he meant by his question, but he also figured this was somewhat hard for her to believe. "I know de only ting I want is to always be next to you Lex, for de rest of my bunny life"

She gave out a soft gasp after what he said, "you want to commit to me?" she asked shyly, not believing this boy in front of her wanted her and only her to spend his life with. "Ace… you want me to be the only girl you'll ever be with your whole life?" she started to sound surprised and yet, Ace could see she was undermining herself. "A-are you sure?" she asked, trying to hide the sadness of thinking so less of herself.

"Why does dat shock ya Lex? I mean, after all we've been trou, you find it hard to believe I love ya dat much, to actually want to only be with you my whole life" he smiled with a funny look.

"But Ace, marriage… you're gonna be stuck with me"

"I wanna be stuck wit you, dere's a difference" he corrected… starting to feel slightly offended.

"Do you?" she asked, her tone slightly shivering with tears, but it almost seemed like she was yelling, "how do you even know that? ! How do you know you're not just gonna find a girl you'll fall in love with? Then you'll try and talk yourself out of leaving or staying!"

"Wait" he frowned, "is dis sometin your afraid you might do?" he retaliated at her with a question to make her trip on her words and think again. He knew she wasn't thinking straight and he knew how to get her back on her feet; he knew how much she wanted this… as much as he did, but he was acting this way only to make her see that.

"What?" she was gasped with tears, "I'd never do that to you Ace I Love you!"

"Enough to not hoit me dat way?" he frowned.

"Of course!" she said out with hurt filled tears, "I said I loved you! Meaning I can't fall in love with any other guy cause I'm in love only with you!"

"Den why can't ya believe me when I say dat!" his voice grew slightly louder.

"I don't know!" she cried, then quickly covered her mouth with shock. Her tears streamed down her eyes when she heard herself tell him that.

Ace finally sighed a kind smile at her; she heard herself speak out her insecurities. She realized what Ace was doing and her eyes shivered with glittering tears… why? Why did she need him to save her from her own thoughts? Why can't she ever learn to believe she truly is something Ace would rather die than leave.

Her wet eyes shivered at him for help so he securely hugged her with a soft smile, holding the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed, "I've got a lot of woik to do wit dat ting ya call your self esteem" he gently joked and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry for saying that Ace…" he heard her sniff and sob, "please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you…"

"Stop dat" he pushed back and modestly smiled for her, "Lexi de only way you can ever hoit me is if you get hoit". She sniffed and listened, with a guilty pout she didn't know she had. "Just because I ain't married to ya doesn't give me an excuse to cheat on ya Lexi; so I don't see dat kinda difference between how we are now and marriage, but I do see so many oder beautiful differences I know you see too"

Lexi nodded as her eyes dropped tears that still hadn't fallen down since she stopped crying, "I know".

Ace happily smirked, "So would you want to be with me for de rest of our lives?" He held both her hands together with his. Lexi smiled with a few shy blushes and she braced herself and so did Ace; their hearts pounded against both their chests and suddenly they felt so warm… this was it…

They fought on the same side… side by side… but they also fought for one another. So many obstacles and risks, downturns and sadness… but they made it to this present moment of their lives. A question needed not be asked and yet both bunnies felt the beautiful need to.

Their longing eyes met with their very missed other and they felt their body needed to pace their breaths.

"Lexi bunny… Will ya marry me?"

More tears… but ones of pure joy… dropped from her eyes as she gave out just one laugh, "yes" and hugged Ace who immediately wrapped his arms around her and joyfully closed his eyes tight as her same tears streamed out of his hidden Sapphire Irises. "I'd love that Ace…"

He chuckled from the pure happiness of his heart and lifted her like a bride in his arms *Gasp!* "Ace!" she laughed, getting them both off her bed and spinning her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight even though she knew he already did that well. After he stopped, Lexi brought their faces together into a soft grin before their lips touched and longingly kissed a few times. Lexi held his face as he gently kept her head closer, their kiss lasted beautifully until they both needed but not wanted to breathe.

"But what if I stay a merbunny Ace?" she asked with a playful smile as her breath paced.

"Den I'll be de foist guy married to a moibunny Lexi, I don't care" he replied with a soft grin as his breathing tried to adjust.

She tenderly smiled at his answer, already believing what he said before he said it, and felt his face, "first guy married to Sushi?" she cutely asked.

"And a vegetarian I might add" he winked and made her giggle before she brought herself into another sweet kiss. They parted and Lexi softly blushed with a smile… at the feeling of being carried in his arms for this long, while he softly smirked as if telling her he loves doing this. He sat down on his bed, with his merbunny on his lap, as she still was wearing his shirt. They looked at each and Ace started to play with her hair, making her close her eyes with a blush filled smile, and rest her head on his chest.

"Guess ya won't have to worry bout changin your last name, cause it won't make any difference" he joked, feeling her golden blonde hair twirl around his fingers.

Lexi softly giggled and placed her palm on his chest, feeling her way up to where she could carefully hold his neck and look at him with tenderness in her smile, "no it makes all the difference to me Ace"

He softly gazed with a kind smile, and she nuzzled her head onto his, causing him to longingly do the same as he wrapped his caring arms around his bride. They sold their lives for many years to protect acmetropolis, willing wanting nothing in return except for the opportunity to go back to HQ, still having six hearts beating and not less. But now things changed when two bunnies found out they were living for the happiness of the other. They don't want anything from the souls they fight for and protect, for they never actually needed anything from them; but what they want is for themselves to step up to the world that depended on them alone, and say… now they're living for their love. That they have the right to a life of their choice, especially after having fought for a world that gave them more hurt than comfort in their past lives. They tried doing that before, but their closest ally and past leader made a mistake on their expense, along with a group of vengeful enemies who tried destroying one of them by targeting his heart. But those two were already used to fighting for what they want, and that's what they'll do… they're not slaves to this lifestyle and it's about time the world they lived in learnt to stick up for themselves instead of cornering six anthros into putting their own lives at stake.

When they stopped, Ace smiled at funnily "I'm callin my folks"

Lexi looked at him with a surprised and funny smile, "wait, you wanna get married this soon?"

"Sure" he shrugged with an innocent smile.

"What about those three crocies trying to destroy our existence?" she joked sarcastically, "you plannin on saving some seat for them?"

"Please, it never took me dat long t'dust off my shoulders" he smirked.

Lexi laughed then smiled at him, "but really, what're we gonna do about them?"

"Lexi, Tech did resoich on dese guys and it toined out deir leader, Capeter, tagged along wit Adolpho only for a while but gave It a split when dolphin boy went nuts; and since we only found out about Adolpho when he already went crazy, Capeter din't really get t'see exactly who were d 'loonatics' he wanted to destroy. For all we know, he probably knew as much as a Adolpho did; just a bunch of goodie two shoed vermin dat know nuttin bout what's goin on under de seas. So he went into hidin all dese years while we scanned de oceans for any signs of creatures in cahoots wit Adolpho, and missed out on de news. Guess he just found dose two oder goons just recently cause dey don't even look trained for de mission, and dey look like de only two marine creatures crazy enough to tink dey can take us on based on information Capeter tought he knew bout us. So after dat, dey only soifaced once and it must've been when dey saw you and me togeder at some time; dat's how he came up wit deir plan"

"But how are you sure?" she asked, "I mean… all this happened cause some amateur croc didn't do his homework?" it was a little hard for Lexi to believe that the one being responsible for the destruction of both her and her boyfriend's lives… got Lucky for a while?

"Well, no one's ever seen dem in a while and dey seem to be un hoid off when we aksed around de sea creatures, but what really caught my attention was dat dey didn't see de seaweeds commin eider" he explained, "and dey were in de ocean all dese years!"

"But what does that have t_ Ohhh…." Lexi realized.

"Exactly" Ace explained, "deir plan was to get t' me by kidnappin ya, so dey were de ones who messed up de Jet Ski dat day. But if dey knew about dose seaweeds dat rescue females when dey sense dem in some soit of distress, you'd tink dey would've kept a better eye on us when we got drifted and you were scared, and not lose us to de seaweeds so easily. Plus, dat wasn't de foist time we got lost at sea" he carefully reminded, "back at de coral resort dey never showed up eider and dey had a good shot at beatin us down; so dat must've been when dey still were in hidin"

Lexi finally felt she could smile and be at ease, "so we really don't have to worry about anything then, we could take those goof balls"

"We could've taken dem even if dey weren't so Goofy babe" Ace smirked and raised a brow, not appreciating his girlfriends' faith in his team.

Lexi laughed, "true, but let's just be thankful it's an easy case this time. I think we've had more of our fair share of heart takes for now"

Ace chuckled, "ok I'll let ya get away wit dat since your right"

*knock* knock* *knock* "Hey-chief?-Can-I-come-in?" came Revs' voice from behind Aces' door.

Ace and Lexi shared a calm smirk before Ace called out, "Neh, go ahead"

The door slid open and Rev was a little surprised to see Lexi since he forgot she would be here, but then he gave her his friendly innocent smile, "Oh-hi-there-Lexi-i-forgot-you'd-be-here!-Hope-you-slept-well"

"Good morning Rev baby" Lexi chuckled, then cutely smiled, "Hey! you could say I slept like a baby!"

Ace smiled at his girlfriends' cute randomness. Then he looked at Rev with his well know and admired confident smirk, "what's up Rev? any updates so far?"

Rev excitedly grinned at his leader, "Zadavia-and-queen-Athena-just-arrived-chief-and-the-queen-said-trnasforming-Lexi-back-to-normal-is-going-to-be-easy!"

Ace and Lexi simultaneously gasped out of happiness, and then they turned to one another, "Ace I'm changing back!" She hugged Ace excitedly as her heart raced ecstatically. Ace welcomed her embrace caringly as he listened to the joyfulness and relief in her words, "I'm getting my legs back! I could walk again Ace, I'm changing back to normal!"

Rev gently smiled at what he saw and softly spoke, "I'll-tell-them-you'll-be-with-them-in-a-few-guys…" and for the first time in his life, he never realized he'd ever want to say this… "take-your-time"

He left them alone and Aces' door slid shut.

"Ace everything can go back to normal after now!" she couldn't believe how smoothly things were going to turn out, she couldn't believe she was going to live through a happy beginning at last! "Did you hear what Rev said!" she happily spoke, then pushed back and excitedly looked at her boyfriend who lovingly smiled at her, "it's gonna be easy Ace! We're getting a break at last!"

"I know bunny" he gently spoke… they were finally going to get a break… "I know".

Yup a nice happy chap! We're closing up on the end folks ;P! and I'm so grateful to say that! Plz review! I work hard on these chaps and would like to hear your opinions ;P Next update… FLM! And more to the other fics ;P


	21. Forgiveness

_**Forgiveness **_

Ace carried Lexi towards Queen Athena and Empress Zadavia, as they walked the corridor to meet them in Techs' lab Lexi started to feel slightly uneasy about seeing Zadavia again. After all… the last time she spoke to the empress, the mood went from bad to worse. Ace felt her cling to his shirt so he looked down to find the merbunny a little bit uncomfortable. **"Why de blue face fish-bits?"** he kindly asked.

Lexi looked up at Ace and realized her emotions were too obvious; she didn't want to worry Ace, neither did she want to take her dear friend back to when Zadavia and Optimatis exposed their intentions on what to do with her. She hesitated and looked away… that moment was painful for the both of them, but she didn't forget it was two days before she was declared dead… leaving her boyfriend in a long lasting self blaming state of depression and denial.

Ace cutely smiled at her, he figured the topic involved something Lexi thought would be best not to recollect. He knew Lexi was hesitant about meeting Zadavia again. **"She's de one who went t'find Athena" **he smiled.

"**Hmm?"** Lexi asked, **"Who?" **

"**Zadavia"**

Lexi turned her head away, a little upset; she didn't want the topic to make its way back to her life. Ace gently smiled and brought her body even closer, **"No matter what happens Lex dey'll be no funny business from dem." **Lexi looked into her leaders' eyes, **"we've had it up t'here wit screw ups"**

"**We?"** she smiled and asked.

Ace chuckled, **"what? De guys were pretty prickly after findin out what Zadavia and her broder were doin to ya. I was a mess, but dey weren't too happy findin out ya were bein blackmailed all dis time"**

"**Did… did she want to find me…?"** Lexi sadly asked, hoping she wouldn't have to.

Ace kindly smiled, **"de time we found out you were alive, she was commin to give her condolences… and she overhoid us talkin bout how you're still out dere somewhere. We didn't ask for her help, she begged us to help Lexi, she cried dat day"**

"**She cried…?"** Lexi asked Ace a little surprised.

Ace knew she was going to feel this way. He understandably smiled. **"Optimatis was her only family left Lex… she trusted him when he helped her make de wrong decisions. But"** he touched his nose with hers softly and playfully, **"whatever happens I ain't leavin ya, I promise"**

Lexi finally smiled, and felt his cheek with her warm palm, **"just don't get hurt, can you manage that?"** she joked.

He slyly smirked **"try not t'get in distress, den I'll see what I can do"** and made her giggle.

They made it to the lab and hearing them walk in, Zadavias' heart was already racing so bad; how could she show her face to Lexi after all this? Lexi wasn't in a better sate either, but no more being pushed over, she tried to maintain her hardened and not easily broken face.

"Hi guys!" the doe happily greeted, **"let's get changing I can't wait to start hoppin again!"** then she noticed Queen Athena and politely gave her a welcome node and a smile, **"thank you for helping us your highness"** and was returned with the same gesture by the queen. Then the doe turned to Zadavia, who in turn felt the obligation to lower her head in regret… **"Thank you for doing this for us too your highness"**

When Zadavia lifted her head, surprised at what Lexi addressed her as, she was also surprised to see the kind smile on the does' face! She vulnerably watched Lexi, so confused by her generous behavior.

"**I really appreciate you helping me Zadavia"** she smiled.

Zadavia paused for a few moments…. Speechless, but then she looked away with tears of shame in her eyes; how did she do this to the bunny who risked her life for her so many times? How was she so easily blinded by the trust she had in the only family left for her? Zadavia looked at Lexi with hurt filled tears, **"Lexi… after everything I caused for you…"** her eyes shivered, **"how… how can you smile at me like that?"**

"**Cause I know how far our trust can go in the person we love"** she smiled at her, then at the young buck carrying, **"you start believing their words would save you from whatever is scaring you…" **she looked at Zadavia, **"we all made our mistakes, but you came back for us again boss"** she smiled… **"you came back for me"**

Zadavia felt her tears of joy filled in between her lips when she smiled, **"th-thank you Lexi!" **she cried, **"I could never forgive myself!"** she hugged the doe and surprised her **"thank you very much!"**

Ace jerked a little defensively at the sudden movement, his hand on his swords' sheath; but he eased down when he saw what had really happened.

"**Zadavia…."** Lexi eyes watered… her arms tightened around the Alien when the doe hid her face into Zadavia shoulder **"…I missed you boss"** she softly said in tears.

Ace softly smiled at the seams and gave them their moment. **"Alright goils we better get tings goi_**

***BANG!* **

Suddenly it was like something large had tackled their submarine!

"**What de?! EVERYBODY HOLD ON!"** the loonatics lost their balance and fell to the floor, **"Hang on t'somtin!"** and Ace ran over to hold Lexi still; for she had to legs to keep her steady!

***BANG!***

"**Knock! Knock! Knock!"** yelled out a proud menacing voice from the outside.

The second blow knocked both Queen Athena and Empress Zadavia and kept them on the ground, such a blow would not let tall people easily stand up and balance themselves. Bits and parts of the submarine started falling down onto the inhabitants. One large overhead light bulb was free falling it's towards the merbunny!

"**Ace!"** the frightened doe cried out just in time for her leader to skid to her, pushing her away from the bulbs' fall and holding her tight, shielding her head into him as well as his; the bulb crashed, the glass shattered, but all everyone could think about was a possible third blow.

***BANG* **

"**AAA!-MAN-TECH-WHAT-IS-GOING-ON-I-THOUGHT-YOU-SAID-THIS-SUB-COULD-TAKE-A-BLUE-WHALE!"** rambled on the confused Rev as his body was thrown around the sub from end to end.

Tech finally managed to cling onto one of their seats and pull himself up to face the window. **"Oh dear…"** three magnificently large blue whales steered by those same three viscous Crocs!

Right before any supposed fourth blow, Rev quickly ran to Techs' end of the ship, **"WOAH!"** he yelled amazed! **"TECH!- THREE-BLUE-WHALES!-DO-YOU-SEE-THAT!?-Wow!-these-babies-are-RARE-i-can't-believe-this!-I-mean-i-never-thought-I'd-see-one-apart-from-those-blue-whales-we-saw-that-were-brainwashed-by-that-dolphin-but-i-mean-these-are-here-ON-THEIR-OWN!-THEY'RE_"** Tech frowned and directed Revs' head towards a croc riding the whale. **"Ohhhhhhhh!"** the bird finally said.

Tech sighed, annoyed but almost envying how Revs' easily distracted character could at least take the birds' mind out of pessimistic thoughts. He bravely faced his comrades on what's to happen if the crocs kept this up **"Alright"** he looked to his team, **"we need a plan and fast, a few more blows like that and this ship's cracking open!"**

Ace still held Lexi close to him securely, he thought. Though this situation was very fragile so the stress of everything put an out of character and uneasy frown to his face.

"**Ace"** Lexi spoke, guiding his face gently with her palm, **"Ace I could do this, I'm the only one here who could survive out there!"** she spoke calmly.

Ace looked at her, his eyes shivering at what she said, **"sendin ya out dere alone!? Lex dose guys are de reason we're in dis mess! Dey could kill you!"**

"**You trained me for this"** she comfortingly felt his cheeks, understanding she must be very calm to talk him into letting himself watch her in danger again. No one's truly calm, not even their leader who usually is known for his playful optimism. That's why knew she had to be calm and show them a way that way. **"You've trained me with legs Ace, you helped me get stronger"**

Aces' eyes trembled and watered. She was right but he wanted to hear none of it. But her speech was interrupted with yet another Blow against the sub.

***BANG!***

The fourth bang that knocked more objects about the submarine; but this time the heroes rebelled against the force of the whale, and maintained their balance. Ace hugged Lexi to shield her away from the falling ruins of their submarine.

"**You trained me with this fin!"** Lexi raised her voice to combat the loudness of the last echoing bang; showing how much those worrying distractions mean nothing to her. Finally the noise was simmering down and they could hear the laughter of the Crocs. Ace grit his teeth and fiercely watched, unable to leave his vulnerable friend. But Lexi felt his face again softly, to look at her… to forget the horrible distractions around them **"and you saw how strong I became. You said my battle ground is out there not in here"**

"**Get out here rodents!"** boasted Capeter proudly, **"or we'll just have to shake things up a little more for you!"** followed by the laughter of the other two crocs, planed according to cue.

Ace looked to the ground worriedly as his ears sadly drooped down, and he looked at her again, **"dose are tree Crocs out dere on tree whales Lexi… I don't wanna loose ya again. I can't go trough dat again…"**

She smiled for him angelically and kissed him softly on his lips… their eyes closed in need. Once upon a time before they both confessed their love… he was always that one tough buck everyone could depend on to keep going when all hope was lost…. But Lexi soon discovered she would be the first one to see, how wrong they all were… and how guilty she felt for being one of who enslaved Ace into that stereotype. She knew she was going to be the first one to see how beautiful her leaders' vulnerable humanity and fragile mortality is… he's a bunny... not _a_ hero….. He's _her_ hero if any such an adjective is to be placed on him. When they parted he looked at her; a worried kitten hiding no lies about his feeling in his deep blue eyes. He knew there was no stopping the next step… but she smiled for him beautifully **"I'm safer out there… we're all gonna be safe if I'm out there." **She knew her leader was aware of what she was saying… he needed to hear that from someone else; he would never answer to himself if it meant to throw her in danger.

She felt his cheeks caringly, and looked at the others. **"I could buy you all the time you need to fix the sub and fight back"**. She smiled at them all kindly, because they were already watching the two bunnies in sympathy… giving them their time. yet they were all feeling with Ace, no of them warned to live through losing one of them again… they all saw how unbearably hard it was the first time.

Ace and Lexi were the only ones on the ground, because Ace was still there to hold her. Tech looked at his leader before he replied. Feeling like he always was an elder brother to all these Looney characters, Tech gazed at Ace understandingly.

Ace found himself looking back at Tech, only to find that Tech knew how he was feeling. He sadly gazed at Tech who returned the same look, and Ace looked away in surrender.

Tech knew what he had to do, he had to get this sub fixed and ready to scale some Crocs; no one was going to hurt those bunnies close to him again. **"Be careful bunny"** frowned Tech.

Lexi was slightly surprised by his interference, for she wasn't aware of the moment the coyote had with her leader. She smiled encouraged and nodded "you could bet on that"

…

They all were set and ready to start the plan. After a few more bumps Tech tried hard to fix what he could before Lexi left; so they could buy some time. Everyone was in position. Tech, Rev, Slam and Zadavia began the repairs to the sub while Queen Athena started to gather around her personal army of aquatic plant followers. In the midst of building the one mighty retaliation, Ace carried Lexi to the exiting tube and settled her down, leaning on the ground himself. She smiled and played with his ruffled spikes; to make him forget what's worrying his brave heart. **"I like your spikes better this way"** she softly smiled.

Ace looked up at his spikes with half a smile; he could play along, after all she saved him many times. As team leader he thought he should look his best to influence their team to do their best too; so for a guy who didn't really care about 'proper looks' all he could come up with was to straighten up his spikes instead of letting them lean forward casually the way they always did. Lexi twirled his spikes around her finger before gently sliding her hand down to feel his face, letting his hair lean forward freely the way they should. **"Don't worry about this ballistic bunny chief"** she softly said, **"cause of you I know how to kick their scaly butts now and still look good"** she joked.

He softly chuckled then smiled, then pulled her into a longing hug. Holding her head close to his he closed his eyes to pray in his heart as he spoke, **"I'm countin on ya to come back Lex"**

She smiled and warmly held him back lovingly closing her eyes **"and I'm counting on you to keep the team together and strong"** she quickly pushed back and caressed his face intimately before kissing him. When she parted Ace breathed in a gasp; her touch left his heart beating more than his breathing. Their eyes glittered when she smiled, **"like you always did and always will. And just like you came back for me when I was planets away, I'm counting on you to come back and take me out of this ocean once and for all"** she smiled with sparkling eyes filled with tears of certain joy.

The one person in the entire universe… the one person who could strengthen him with words only! That one person! That one living being is that one teammate! That one friend! This one girl he loves, this one girl is that one and only person who could give him the strength to beat his enemies, using only words! The tears in his eyes fell; they fell down both sides of the smile on his face.

"**Cause that's who you are Ace… that's you"** and a tear fell down her cheek.

Quickly he pulled her into that strong hug; their eyes closed tight but their tears leaked out onto each other others' necks. "I Love you!" he cried.

He cried. He didn't tear; he didn't pull away or keep anything inside. He didn't just leak from his eyes or catch his breath or stutter or keep his feelings shy.

He cried.

_**LOL OK YES I KNOW THIS STORY IS NOW 2 YEARS OLD AND STILL NOT OVER. BUT I STAND BY WHAT I SAID. NO I DO NOT EVER FORGET ABOUT MY FICS. Please guys I am aware of the fact that I still have this fic, fluffy little monsters, kittenhood lovers and miss Acmetropolis AND THE ALMOST 60 PAGE ONESHOT AND ANOHTER QUICK ONE SHOT I'M WORKING ON. I promise I'm working on ALLof them on and it's not easy! Especially writers block. Please forgive my taking a very long time but I'm trying my best. If I just end up rushing to submit a chap every week then I can't promise quality. I suggest me dear reader who don't have an account, to make one just to receive my story or chap alerts. Not trying to sound snobby or boast but I feel bad when I make you guys wait without any alert, knowing that there is no way you could know if I updated. Please make an account =) I'll try to speed up and maintain and improve the quality of my chaps but it's just an advice =) Thanks again for your support and I'd LOVE to hear you thought! =) **_


	22. 22 79

"Damages mended, systems restored; your call chief" Tech said, buckling into what's left of his mini-sub attacker. Moments of no reply troubled Tech, his leader was right next to him but still there was no order. "Chief" Tech called again, but no reply so Tech looked to his side, he looked past the empty seat separating his seat from Aces'; Lexis' seat. Ace had a silent gaze directed at one of the large windows looking out to the ocean; waiting to see Lexi swim by and wave but there was nothing. Anyway he knew she didn't have to pass by this window, but it was the easiest one he could look out through only by turning his neck. Maybe she'd swim by this one anyway and give him another breathtaking smile that could calm him down; it hasn't been long since the last time he saw it, she got out through the exit tube about a minute ago but it felt long enough for him; he needs another smile because things still don't feel right.

"Chief!" Tech called out again, but seeing that the bunny needed more than that to bring him back, the Coyote called out "ACE!"

"Hm!? What!?" Ace shook his head and looked straight ahead, but after realizing it was Tech who called him he looked at Tech confused but awaken.

Tech empathized with Ace and sighed, but then gave out a brotherly smile and shrugged, "awaiting your orders Ace"

Ace blinked still lost out of the moment, but then grasped his present situation and took a certain breath and exhaled. He gave his friend a determined nod and Tech returned the gesture with a confident smirk for his friend.

"Glad this baby isn't hurt" Tech smiled and started the attacker, "they're gonna regret ever laying a claw on its' big sister" he glared and the machine sounded off its' power, "we've got history together!"

Ace turned and gave the romantic a weirdo look.

Tech paused awkwardly and blushed, "What!" he defensively said, "I worked hard on her!"

Ace blinked and looked at him, then turned his look to his front, "let's hope dat's all ya did"

Tech watched un amused, then looked to his front as the water gates opened and the mini-sub room flooded before the sub could dive out, "I liked you better zoned out" and made his leader laugh. After a few laughs, Tech joined in with chuckles and a smile, actually he did appreciate his leaders' happier side.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE!" bellowed out Capeter the Croc, "I really didn't expect the LOONATICS to stay cowardly hidden in their tin can guys come on!" he teasingly whined. His other goons enjoyed bashing their whales onto the submarine, and laughing uselessly.

"You know?" came out a voice sitting behind Capeter.

He turned suddenly and with shock.

The merbunny sat there, arms crossed, "I'm usually against animal skin for clothes, you know seeing as I am one but" she frowned, "I think I can tolerate a bag made out of your skin"

Capeter grit his teeth furiously.

"I donno" Lexi smiled to herself, "One less ugly croc in this planet I guess"

"You'll regret you ever got out of that sub" and his jaws opened wide!

"You'll regret you never polished your scales!" Lexi spun backwards right before the Crocs' sharp teeth snapped her shut inside. "I'm telling you! If I'm caught carrying you around, fashion DISASTER HALLO!?" and she laughed.

"GARGH! GET HER! GET THAT FISH NOW!" growled the Croc ordering his frightened goons to scatter about, doing as he said.

Lexi swiftly playfully swam around them "haha! good luck boys!" and made her exit, leaving the two goons with their whales chasing after her. She passed right in front of her teams' mini sub and looked at them with surprise! They managed to rescue their mini attacker, how could she ever doubt that Coyote. Looking into the sub, her eyes recognized Ace and met with his, when he had done so moments before her. Ace was confused, as to why she was swimming so fast and worriedly figured she was being chased, but when Lexi winked at him with her playful smile he knew she had made contact with the Crocs.

The smile he loved couldn't help his worry and Lexi saw that. She giggled and shook her head, waving a quick bye and swimming away! The shocked rabbits' ears perked up alert, but things started to make a frightening sense, when those two Croc Goons took chase after her. He gasped! Then, rage filled, he firmly ordered "Get dem!" and the Coyote certainly did so with a determined frown. The laser goggles lowered down and Ace put them on, setting a damaging target over one of the goons and with one blast the croc was knocked far off of his whale.

One Goon down and one to go, but in general that still meant Ace needed to get rid of two other Crocs looking to hurt Lexi. "Follow dat one and don't let'm outta your site Tech" Ace darkly spoke. Tech firmly nodded and speeded after that other Goon, who was now confused between chasing after the merbunny of fleeing for his life!

While swimming away Lexi reminded herself she was meant to rescue her team from the main beast, Capeter, not swim off with the goons but… once she turned to see where those two crocs where anyway, she saw a recognizable blast. Ace ad Tech already had managed to force away the last goon chasing after her. She gasped amazed "Ace!" and smiled happily.

"I've had it wit dose idiots" Ace said, "we're takin'em back home and keepin an eye on dem. No more screw ups."

Tech could read the fury in his leaders' tone. Younger than him but still that bunny's had a lot more to deal with than any other person Techs' age, and he could see Ace just wanted to make sure no one would try and make him relive what he went through after he lost Lexi. That no one would have to relive that time again, with any of them.

Both goons were already too injured and frightened to fight back, they weren't the brains behind the whole plot anyway; but losing men always helped weaken the enemy.

Lexi smiled and swam right to the same window facing Ace and Tech. Her palms touched with the glass, but it took the protective buck a few seconds before he noticed a fin swaying on his side. He was too busy watching the controls with Tech, and observing the radar; Capeter seemed to be closing in on them. Lexi knocked on the glass, and caught her leaders' attention.

"Why so serious?" Lexi chuckled and asked, but all Ace saw where her air bubbles and so all she got was a funny smirk from him; though the smirk was appreciated from both ends. Capeter the 'going out of his mind' Croc hated, with mighty adrenaline surges, the realization of the fact that he in fact did underestimate the Loonatics. He was wrong to judge the smoothness of his wicked plot to bring the backbone of the team down, but from Aces' point of view, it was only because of a divine chance of Luck; the Monstrous seaweeds. The loonatics were not mighty… they just got thankfully lucky… and to the humble yet exhaustively overrated heroes, that meant the world to them.

The Three Loonatics caught Capeter on target and that sparked up that same ticked off defensive feeling Ace had, moments before he saw Lexis' fin sway to his side. Ace turned to Tech, "We're too far Ace we're gonna need Lexi to swim him closer to where that cave was, the cave we found her in" Tech said.

Ace thought his decision out for a moment, but with himself he knew he needed to agree. He gave Tech a nod then looked at Lexi, and brought his arm communicator close to his mouth he spoke, "… Lexi…"

She gave him all her attention. "Rev and Duck are back wit Zadavia and Atina, we've set up a trap but we need him to get close enough t'de cave we found you in. Ya tink ya can lure him dere?"

Lexi smiled with a nod, one to tell him she can and two to bring him ease, and with that she swiftly made her fast way to the Croc while the two Loonatics cautiously made their way to the planned trap, Ace… worriedly watching her swim away again. But Tech could see Ace wasn't with him, he had his distant frown. "She'll be ok" Tech smiled, catching Aces' attention.

Ace had his hand on his seatbelt buckle, but the face he looked at Tech with was that thoughtful frown. Tech paused to give him space and time.

"I'll get the Croc" Lexi grinned, "no one tortures my first ever boyfriend and gets away with it" she chuckled just before she got close to the Croc and swam around him and his whale in dizzy circles.

"That rabbit caught my crocs but those were deadbeats anyway!" Capeter hissed "but I'll make sure your boyfriend's loss'll be worth losing those idiots!" and the whale took off after her.

"All this talk about boyfriend's making me all bubbly" giggled the merbunny teasingly. She made sure she tampered well with the Crocs' temper before leading him to the trap; that way he'd be too clouded to think of anything the loonatics might have planned for him.

Capeter was getting tired; but tired more because of his rage than because of any over use of his physical strength, after all the Whale he was riding was doing most of the physical work, chasing the merbunny. When Lexi realized that, the fact that she was using her physical strength AND also the fact she was tiring out was alarming her. _**I need to get that Croc to that cave fast or else I'm fish fingers!**_ She thought, and started swimming towards the caves' direction.

"… Change of plans Tech" Ace frowned, "maneuver 79"

Tech looked at Ace, surprised and confused "N-now? Ace, Lexi could do it i-I mean is it really wise to change plans she's already out there!?"

"Tech dat Croc saw he's been ambushed and dat he underestimated us, he was smart enough t'ditch Adolphos' plans before we knew about him, hid away in the de Ocean while still being able t'spy on us and know about me and Lexi, AND actually get t'kidnapping and almost killin one of us right under our noses!? Tech he's not exactly what ya call stupid; and once he realizes de Loonatics sent out the bunny he tried to kill to capture him, he's gonna know sometin's up cause since when did we ever do dat!?"

"He's gonna know it's a trap." Tech realized.

"He been watchin us whenever he could so yes. He's gonna know it's a trap and Lexi's in trouble"

"Ok but … shouldn't we let the others know though chief? They're a part of this plan" Tech asked confused but still supporting Aces' new change of plans.

"We won't need to, just tell'em to make sure dey're somewhere near Lexi witout bein seen" and he unbuckled his seat belt and headed deep into the sub. "I'm not gonna lose her again."

Tech followed and started preparations for maneuver 79.

_**Wow I can't believe this, I'm such a blonde!**_ Lexi thought with frustration, "Of course he's never gonna tire out he's on a WHALE for crying out loud!"

Capeter laughed viscously though, "getting tired little girl!? I mean when did a bunny ever beat an ancient reptile like me huh!? Let alone a bunny who's half fish!"

"What? Never heard of the fable the Lion and the Mouse!?" Lexi sarcastically scoffed as she, this time, tried to actually lose the Croc instead of get him to follow her.

Capeter laughed, "Not sure about what you've heard little girl but where I'm from, anything that ain't Croc… is lunch"

She realized an idea just did not pop into her head once she became a merbunny… fin cramps. She was tired, and instead of feeling the swiftness of her race, she felt her fin start to anchor down and she started to worry. Wisely deciding not to waste any more energy on puns or mental warfare; though the second she looked back she felt she was already in the whales' mouth! "A!" she gasped and forced a kick out of her fins!

"Hahaha!" Capeter bellowed, "don't worry love it ain't the whale that's gon have you it's me!" and kicked with his scaly legs the sides of the whale, forcing it to gush in faster towards her. But the whale was much too fast for her strength, it kicked it's fin right by her, and got Capeter close enough to nab the tired bunny.

"No no!" rebelled Lexi as she tried to fight the Croc off, but the roughness of his scales, and his sharp claws got the best of her weakness.

"Got ya, you worthless stiff scale" he said, binding Lexis' ears of strength.

Lexi cringed angrily; not only was this embarrassing, not only was it degrading that moments ago she was verbally tormenting this croc who ended up catching her but… she just came back from the dead!

"Oh you haven't the slightest idea how this gon hurt girl!" Capeter hissed into her ear, grossing her out but it also scared her pretty good.

Lexi, trying her hardest not to show her frightened state, still kicked her blood pumped fin around, but the more she kicked, the more she exhausted herself. "AA!" she shrieked as she felt the Crocs claws clenched and break scale into her fin!

"Come and get it boys" grinned the frustrated Croc at last, "Dinner's ready"

" LEXI!" yelled her leader as he caught sight of the croc tearing through her fin in his attempt to bring the fighting bunny into his captivity.

"Ace!" she cried out in painful tears and cringed in pain as the Gators' claws separated the scales she still didn't get the time to get used to, let alone feel them get torn apart.

"I knew a mermaids' tail wasn't gonna be all fish!" he grinned amazed as he coiled her with his strong and rough arms, into a painful trap she couldn't break free off, "I'M SMELLING MY FAVORITE BUNNY ROAST!"

"AAAAA!" she screamed out and clenched the arms of the Gator, trying to force them to stop; her heart raced as the torturous scale scraping gushed out blood into the deep salty waters.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" the furious bunny yelled out as he sped with his aqua-bike, towards the pair.

"ACE!" the bunny literally cried, unable to bare the crocs' violent handling of her.

"Sorry there chipster" the croc chuckled, "but I haven't had a decent victory in a while. Don't think I'll be handing her over anytime soon"

Ace cringed his teeth as his eyes glowed in rage, "oh I'll make ya somet'in ta be celebratin bout!" But moments before the heat of white beam zapped out of his eyes the, bunny suddenly gave an odd stop… looking slightly confused.

Frightened for a few moments, Capeter finally realized the bunny's sudden halt and laughed, tauntingly but also very much relieved. "Oh right! Careful there 'boss bunny' wouldn't wanna fry this fish!"

Out of the all the pain and racket, Lexi instinctively stopped to catch a clearer pitch of a sound she swore she just heard. _**A gasp?**_ The pained bunny thought, her eyes bloodshot and her body red from the pain she was going through. Still in the grasp of the Croc, and while only mere moments passed, Lexi looked at Ace in thought… but his expression didn't look like one that gasped… and the gasp came from behind them… not facing them. The sound was definitely not Capeter's either, so she wondered if Tech or any of the others were hopefully nearby! She desperately looked around, for any possible sign of hope for her rescue! Her ears twitched to catch another one of her teammates' voices!

But sadly… her movements only reminded the Croc he was in control of her now… he gave out a delicious grin and with one clench, took and wrapped her ears around his fist. She cried in pain, as her eyes shut tight and her body trembled. "Now now there love, we don't need to use these now!" Capeter softly smiled tauntingly. "No one's here but you're boyfriend" then he chuckled at the helpless leader, "don't look like he's got much to say either"

He didn't know what to do, the croc was right. One blast and he could kill the bunny he's trying to save. His pupils almost vanished as his yellow eyes turned back to a brighter… infuriated blue. He clenched his fists with threatening frustration, "let her go…" he darkly warned… his clenched arm shaking.

The Croc fed off of their helplessness and proudly smiled, "Well how about a trade" he said, "drive by bunny, I got my eyes on that bike of yours"

Ace could only maintain his frown, but he couldn't help a defeated sigh before he drove closer.

"That'll do!" the excitedly wide eyed reptile ordered, gesturing for Ace to get off of the bike. Everything was working out nice and smoothly. Ace gave Lexi a sad look and got off of the bike… even though they were underwater… they could still fear the dampness the tears left on their cheeks.

Lexi didn't know what to do but she didn't want to lose Ace. Pain and exhaustion destroying whatever strength she had left, all she could do was watch. A part of her wanting to scream out 'don't do it!' but the other part, was so frightened after the Croc briefed her on what was going to happen to her later on… _**Ace always knows what to do…**_ he'll get them both out and beat this croc to a pulp.

"Step away" the Croc waved at Ace to leave the bike, and Ace did so… "Ah ah ah~~!" Capeter reminded, "I'm not stupid" he frowned… "Leave the weapon on that baby… I'll take over from here"

Lexi gripped onto the arm twisting her ears and on the arm that gripped at her tail… thinking she could hold them in place. She watched in tears… _**he'll know what to do, he always does… **_

Ace left the weapon on the seat and frowned at the Croc before swimming away, keeping his distance from the bike. As the Croc beat his mighty tail sideways in the water, he swam towards the bike, the poor bunny could only wait and see. She couldn't struggle and risk reminding the Croc that he could hurt her… she didn't want to feel anymore of that pain, it was killing her.

One heart, two hearts, three hearts… she heard three racing hearts. Two racing out of fear and anger and one… one racing because it was finally gonna taste victory; that lousy one heart. But… why was Aces' heart… sounding further away from where she can see him… She remembered the gasp… now this… there was someone out there. She looked at the bunny glaring at the Croc and thought… why did he not blast Capeter? It wouldn't have been the first time Ace would've shot at a close called target. A thoughtful frown on her face as the Crocodile carried on taunting the leader; telling him stories about what they had to go through hiding, and how he spied and finally knew what was his "Achilles' heel". She watched as Ace has to put up with listening… but why was he doing that? He… something didn't seem right… and didn't seem reassuring at all.

"I'm right here bunny"

Lexi gave out a sudden gasp and widened her eyes at Ace. A little strange of him to say that… he's right in front of her. But when she looked at Ace… he wasn't looking at her. It was still the same distant like Ace she couldn't help but not recognize. But she could've sworn she heard her leaders' comforting voice trying to calm her down.

"Maneuver 79. It's o_"

But suddenly she heard a grab for the gun behind her, and as her pupils shrank with fear she barely managed to look at Ace before the blast… that's when she screamed. The blast was loud… it left smoke where her leader should have been standing… but still she waited, squirming, searching! Looking for any sign of Ace, that's not body parts! But as the smoke cleared and the Crocodile finally bellowed away victoriously Lexi screamed out in terror her leaders' name.

"ACE! ACEEEE!" the petrified bunny started to scream. She cried so heavily and felt her lungs were collapsing. She could've screamed she could've warned him! She let this happen! "ACE" she wept and yelled, finally fighting herself free; but it was only only because the Croc got what he came for, she wasn't needed anymore. She swam through the smoke, mindlessly clearing it out; blocking away her ration that's telling her that won't bring him back. After all they've been through! The fighting the time she finally came clean! This can't happen now! It's shouldn't! "ACE!" her body trembled and she couldn't swim any more, she felt her body start to sink before the Croc noticed that too and pulled her back laughing. "NO! NO NO! YOU KILLED HIM GET AWAY FROM GET YOUR CLAWS OFF OF ME! ACE!" she shrieked! "GET AWAY FOR ME!" sobbing as her heart drowned heavily, "ace…"

It was only but a few moments after the blast… but the time felt like it was racing past Lexi in a frozen still manner. Confusion, dizziness, and a fight to stay conscious, her mind couldn't wrap around the idea of how a soul like Ace… whom she just grew closer to every year… after everything they've done together… No more seeing him in the morning? Who's duck going to tease…? Mindless jumping as her thoughts scrambled to make sense of what just happened, to refuse and yet to accept the truth when all her fins wanted to do was to swim and search! Maybe he was blasted behind the rocks! ACE WOULD NOT JUST DIE IN AN EXPOLISION IT JUST DOESN'T HAPPEN! But it did and she saw it… but she couldn't accept it, cope with it… what about his uniform? Should she keep it hangind in her closet? Should they lock his room?! Is he going to call her room again tonight like he did every night after the vacation? DO they need to buy two carrot packs not that one bunny is left? Ace is dead do they need an extra carrot pack? "ACE!" she yelled out in tears again, struggling! Frightened by her lost and confused thoughts! Scared! She wanted to see him alive what is she thinking! She doesn't want to think that yet he's alive! HE CAN'T DIE YET! "STOP IT STOP IT!" she angrily cried to herself "please stop it stop!" she sobbed, "he's alive! Ace!" as tears mixed away with the saltiness of the deep ocean…with defeat.

All this while the reptile laughed out victoriously, shaking her sometimes "NOOOOOO" he playfully said " he's dead! He's dead! Poor poor Ace, and it's all YOUR FAULT!" he yelled right into her ear, making her scream in denial.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she helplessly kicked away.

"YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN YOU PROUD IDIOT! YOU JUST WOULN'T LISTEN TO HI_

A sudden punch cut the Croc painfully short. Lexi gasped out in fear, was it Ace!? Was it the others!? Where they too late anyway or was Ace really alive!? She had not the time to think of that because she was in pure instinct mode. No ration… just pain, hurt… and adrenaline not put to its beneficial use… She looked back frightened as the Crocs' arms set her free.

"I'M ACTUALLY PROUD OF HER YA MORON!"

Her heart froze in time. Her eyes watered and her body trembled yet again. She was starting to feel lightheaded but… there he was. Ace was right there… "ace…" she almost mindlessly gazed at him before her mind went black and she lost consciousness… and collapsed. Just as she was starting to sink Ace reach out and pulled her closer, holding her tight.

"TECH NOW!" he called into his communicator, keeping an eye out for the Croc that was gaining composure. In a few moments the Loonatics took their posts, driving their bikes and surrounding the three, with Lexi safely held in Aces' arms.

"what the… but but" The croc straightened up and quickly turned and glared at Ace, furious and confused. "YOU DIED I SHOT YOU! I SAW YOU DI_

"You're gonna regret every scale you tore out of her" darkly replied the leader… his glare chilling the croc with fear.

***DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD WELL I THINK WE CAN ALL GUESS WHO THAT WAS XDDD***

**Anyway I really have no idea where to start apologizing ~! I'm so sorry! It's just I get a BAD BAD VERY BAD CASE of writers block when I get to the climax of a story, and ESPECIALLY OF THAT CLIMAX, involves a lot of FREAKIN ACTION X~X! Sooo sorry omg how many months has it been! T~T Well I think you'lll be glad to know there is but one chapter left for this fic! NOT 2 NOPE NOT GONNA HAVE 2! IT'S GONNA BE ONE! Now I can also work on the upload for Miss Acmetropolis ^^ (btw I think ama cancle fluffy little monsters u~u''''''''' see I don't think I liked where this went so don't expect an update I think I'm gonna change the plot which means pulling back the chaps I uploaded so far u_u you're have to forgive me u~u" **

**Please tell me what you think X~X I HATE CLIMAXES OMG and yes InshAllah (if God wills it) I'll have any update for either fanfics soon ^^! 3 and I MISSED YOU ALLLL X~X! OMG**


End file.
